Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Los dioses de las Tinieblas envián a sus espéctros a causar guerras y desórden en el DigiMundo, la única esperanza para detener el avance de esta antigua oscuridad será la reaparición del Elegido, cuya luz será el poder necesario para derrotarlas. La última batalla se lleva a cabo, donde se decide si ambos mundos tendrán un mañana o se enfrentarán a su inevitable fin.
1. La caída del Castillo del Oriente

**Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis**

**Capítulo I**

_La caída del castillo del oriente._

Un enorme ejército de digimon caídos se acercaba por el horizonte, las tropas que sirvieron a Qinglongmon se enfrentaron en una guerra sin cuartel contra las hordas del Mundo de las Tinieblas. En el castillo del Soberano, algunos enemigos habían logrado infiltrarse, en particular un Arkadimon de enormes poderes que diezmaba a las fuerzas aliadas.

- _Gigas Destructoras - _

Exclamó un MetalGreymon, cuyos misiles impactaron en el enemigo, creando una fuerte explosión.

Pero...

- ¡Imposible! - exclamó - se supone que estamos en el mismo nivel de digi-evolución -

Arkadimon emegía del humo y de los escombros sin ningún tipo de herida, alzando vuelo y disponiéndose a masacrár a otro digimon. Justo en ese momento un WereGarurumon apareció, apoyándo a su compañero desató una patada en el rostro del terrible digimon, pero eso no surtió ningún efecto; apenas había movido su rostro a un costado, pero no pareció intimidado.

WereGarurumon sintió el poder que emanaba de este digimon.

Era prácticamente ridículo.

- ¡WereGarurumon! ¡Cuidado! - dijo MetalGreymon, pero era un poco tarde cuando el monstruo agarró a su compañero por la pierna, arrojándolo como una muñeca de trapo.

- ¡WereGarurumon! ¿Estas bién? - preguntó su amigo preocupado.

- Si... - dijo este, levántandose del suelo - este sujeto que le pasa... es demasiado fuerte... -

MetalGreymon podía ver la razón en las palabras de su compañero, estaban tratando con un enemigo muy poderoso que no parecía amedrentarse con nada.

- No tenemos otra alternativa - exclamó MetalGreymon - debemos ir al otro nivel -

WereGarurumon asintió, estando de acuerdo con esa ídea.

- No tiene ningún caso - escucharon una voz provenir de las paredes del castillo. En cuanto a Arkadimon, este detuvo su avance, inclinándose ante la misteriosa voz; entonces, apareció una figura encapuchada de color negro, tenía la apariencia de ser un humano.

- ¿Un humano? - preguntó WereGarurumon.

Justo cuando dijo eso, el sujeto extrañó sacó algo de su capucha; los digimon que defendieron el castillo se vieron impresionados, ese aparato que mostraba el recién llegado lo conocían.

Era un Digi-vice.

- Esto que observan es el instrumento para expandir las tinieblas en este mundo - era un brazalete que llevaba colores oscuros, varios detalles rojos se podían observar en este; en su pantalla se observó lo más preocupante, destellaba un símbolo profano para los digimon.

- ¡Ese signo es..! - dijo MetalGreymon, faltándole aire para las palabras.

- El Emblema del Orgullo, símbolo de poder del Área Oscura - dijo el encapuchado - puedes llamarme Pride, por el momento -

El digi-vice de Pride destelló una luz demoníaca que bañó el cuerpo de Arkadimon, llenándole de energía oscura.

- Se de su molesta habilidad de evolucionar hasta la etapa mega, incluso Arkadimon tendría problemas manejándo a dos enemigos poderosos... es por eso - el cuerpo de Arkadimon comenzaba a cambiar, creciendo en tamaño y poder, no demoró mucho tiempo para que alcanzara la etapa mega - ... ahora enfrentarán a un rival de su calibre, buena suerte... -

Después Pride desapareció como un espectro, dejándo a su subordinado a su propia suerte.

- No tenemos otra opción - dijo WereGarurumon - nuestros máximos poderes deben ser requeridos en esta situación -

- No perdamos más tiempo - respondió MetalGreymon - el señor Qinglongmon esta en peligro -

La terrible bestia comenzaba a levantar vuelo con sus cuatro alas de color morado, mostrándose mucho más monstruoso que antes.

- _Dot Matríx - _

Pronunció su horrible voz, disparando un rayo de energía que hizo temblar los mismos cimientos del castillo. Las grietas ya podían verse en todas partes, el macabro poder de Arkadimon aun continuaba carcomiendo los datos con los cuales había contacto más la bestia rugió al saber que sus enemigos aun no estaban vencidos.

El humo fue dispersado al sentir dos grandes poderes.

El primero recubría su cuerpo con Crome Digizoid, cargando el 'Escudo Valiente' en su espalda, siendo él más resistente de todo el Mundo Digital; sus brazos cargaban las Dramon Killers, la cuales tuvieron la habilidad de atravesar los elementos más resistentes. El segundo fue cubierto por una armadura tecnológica, de color gris, su forma fue la de un lobo vigoroso.

- ¡Listo WarGreymon! - exclamó MetalGarurumon.

- ¡Por supuesto! Enseñemosle a este tipo lo fuerte que podemos ser - dijo WarGreymon.

Ambos mega digimon se avalanzaron sobre su enemigo.

A su vez, Arkadimon también se lanzó al ataque, emitiéndo un rugido feróz.

* * *

- señor Qinglongmon - llamó un digimon hechicero, su nombre era Sorcerimon - las tropas están resistiéndo todo lo posible, pero los ejércitos del enemigo aumentan cada vez más -

El colosal Qinglongmon observaba por un monitor la batalla que se desarrollaba.

Era impresionante la cantidad de digimon de las Tinieblas que estaban atacando, además que la agresiva se dio sin previo aviso.

- Los otros castillos ¿Este ataque también se da en los Territorios de mis hermanos? - preguntó la Bestia Sagrada.

- No hemos recibido comunicación alguna de un ataque - respondió Sorcerimon.

- Ya veo - dijo Qinglongmon - al parecer sus fuerzas sólo son grandes para hacer una guerra contra uno sólo de los Templos Sagrados -

Dos guardías custodiaban la entrada del salón donde yacía el dios digital, eran dos Andromon que observaban en total calma la conversación que tenía Qinglongmon con su siervo Sorcerimon. Pero, entonces una gran fuerza atravesó el portón, tumbándo a los dos Andromon a diferentes costados de la recámara. Sorcerimon se vio asustado por el acontecimiento repentino mientras Qinglongmon vio con frustración el asunto.

- Ya ha llegado - dijo la Bestia Sagrada.

Ante ese dicho, el sujeto encapuchado caminó por los escombros, mostrándo su digivice en el brazalete.

- ¡señor Qinglongmon! - exclamó Sorcerimon - ¿Es un humano? -

- ¡No! - respondió este - puede que su apariencia indíque que se trate de un humano... pero su verdadera naturaleza es mucho más oscura -

- Brillante deducción Qinglongmon - dijo el intruso - dios de los digimon, déjame presentarme... mi nombre es Pride -

- ¿Pride? - murmuró Sorcerimon.

- Soy un enviado del Área Oscura... supongo que no necesitas que te haga perder tu valioso tiempo, así que iré directo al grano -

Sorcerimon se escondió detrás de la Bestia Sagrada, sintiéndo las malas vibras que emanaban de este sujeto.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? - preguntó Qinglongmon.

- Es algo muy sencillo - respondió Pride - necesitamos que nos entregues tu voluntad como dios protector del DigiMundo -

- ¿Cómo se atrevén a decir tal barbarie? - Preguntó Sorcerimon, indignado por la petición del atacante. Ese levantamiento causó que Pride centrara su atención en él, mostrándole una gélida mirada.

- En el futuro apreciaría mucho que los gusanos insignificantes se mantuvieran alejados de los asuntos importantes - dijo Pride, con cierto desagrado.

Esto hizo que Sorcerimon se encogiera detrás de su protector.

- ¿Por qué las Bestias Sagradas deberían dar su lugar como dioses protectores del DigiMundo? - preguntó Qinglongmon de forma desafiante al invasor.

- Eso es porque ha llegado la hora de que nuevos dioses se levanten - respondió Pride - la era dorada de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas deben terminar... es tiempo que los dioses del Mundo de las Tinieblas se levanten una vez más para reclamar lo que por derecho les pertenece -

- ..Los dioses del mundo de las Tinieblas... - mumuró Qinglongmon - ¿Acaso quieren entregar este DigiMundo al caos y desesperación absoluta? -

- Yo no la llamaría de esa forma - dijo Pride, usando un tono siniestro - tan sólo queremos enseñarles la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas... la asuntos de moralidad son las verdaderas cortinas que impiden que los digimon alcancen su verdadero potencial -

- Qué iluso eres - replicó Qinglongmon - esos dioses se desharán de ti cuando finalmente hayan conseguido su objetivo -

- Sabiamos que llegaríamos a esto - dijo el espectro con un tóno de decepción - al menos esperaba que un digimon tan poderoso y sabio como Qinglongmon se uniera a nosotros... lástimosamente no hay digimon en mi ejército que tenga la capacidad de vencer a un poderoso dios - dentro de su capucha logró verse una sonrisa perversa - ...no quería llegar a esto, sobre todo porque no sabría si este digimon seguirá el camino de los dioses de las Tinieblas -

El digivice oscuro brilló con una energía maléfica, disparando un rayo de energía oscura que abrió un portal en el salón de Qinglongmon.

El cielo alrededor del castillo se enegreció por la cantidad de energía maligna que estaba emanando del portal.

Una sombra siniestra recubrió el palacio, una fuerza aterradora logró asentarse en el corazón de todos los digimon que estaban combatiendo en ese instante. Incluso los digimon del Mundo de las Tinieblas se sintieron horrorizados cuando sintieron aquel monstruo cruzar ese portal.

* * *

La batalla contra Arkadimon se había intensíficado.

Los tres digimon combatientes se encontraban con heridas por todo su cuerpo, la cual no parecía dar tregua, pero la batalla se detuvo apenas hubieran sentido la fracción del poder maligno que estaba a punto de llegar.

- ¿Qué demonios es esta fuerza? - preguntó un WarGreymon consternado.

- No lo se - respondió MetalGarurumon - pero puedo sentirlo, es un digimon del mundo de las Tinieblas... este digimon que se aproxima no tiene comparación -

WarGreymon asintió.

Este digimon que se aproximaba era realmente un monstruo, todavía no había llegado y sentía su cuerpo como de gelatina; él solo pensar que existiera alguien que pudiera infundir un temor similar en un fuerte digimon mega como él.

Incluso Arkadimon estaba petrificado de sentir una escencia tan aterradora.

- ¡el señor Qinglongmon! - exclamó MetalGarurumon - estará en muchos problemas si no hacemos algo -

- terminemos esto de una vez - dijo WarGreymon - _Terra Force - _

_- Aliento de Lobo Metálico - _

Ambas fuerzas impactan el cuerpo de Arkadimon, el cual es lanzado por varias cámaras debido al fuerte estruendo.

- ¡Vamonos! - exclamó WarGreymon.

MetalGarurumon asintió.

Entonces ambos fueron apresurados a la recámara de Qinglongmon, sabiendo que justo en ese lugar se presentaba la mayor amenaza; no sabían si realmente podían hacer algo, pero su señor los necesitaba.

* * *

Un ángel digimon se presentó en la cámara de Qinglongmon, volando encima de todos ellos; Lucemon, de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, observó la inusual reunión.

- Ese... ese es Lucemon... - decía Sorcerimon, anonadado por la presencia de aquel ángel.

- ¿Estas loco? - exclamó Qinglongmon - ¿Cómo convocaste al señor del Área Oscura? -

Pride retrocedió un poco, se sentía un poco mareado después de haber liberado al máximo Demon Lord.

- Así que tu me convocaste - escuchó su armoniosa voz, refiriéndose sólo a él. Pudo apreciar como él ángel caído le sonreía de una forma amable, pero eso sólo era apariencia - ya veo... tú eres la manifestación de la voluntad de los dioses de las Tinieblas ¿Qué podría querer esos demonios de un digimon como yo? - preguntó, esperándo pronto una respuesta.

Pride se dio cuenta de que ese ángel era alguién de poca paciencia, no lo demostraba, pero realmente estaba molesto de ser sacado de sus apocentos.

- Señor de la Oscuridad, Lucemon - se dirigió de la forma más respetuosa que podía - nuestros dioses desean que se unan en nuestra noble causa... ya que ustedes forman parte de su poder. Los dioses de las Tinieblas se levantarán una vez más para recrear este mundo y nada les daría más gusto que pelearan de su lado en contra de las fuerzas que nos encerraron en medio del dolor y la desesperación -

- Ya veo - contestó Lucemon - ...sus dioses son concientes de que somos demonios que solo sabemos adorarnos a nosotros mismos -

Lucemon vio un atisbo de miedo detrás de la capucha de Pride, lo cual le dio gran satisfacción.

- Esa expresión realmente me gusta - dijo Lucemon con deleite - por lo menos son conscientes del poder que poseo... en cuanto al viejo Qinglongmon - se volteó para encarar a la Bestia Sagrada - ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? Al parecer Huanglongmon no se ha logrado recuperar después de lo que le hice -

Qinglongmon gruñó en frustración.

Sabía que ni usando toda su fuerza sería capaz de derrotar al ángel caído.

Después de todo, la leyenda dice que Lucemon fue hijo directo de Dios, siendo este el que concentra el mayor poder de todos los digimon existentes.

- _Pensar que nos enfrentaremos a algo así - _pensó Sorcerimon, temblando como una gelatina.

- Esta bien el temerme - dijo el Demon Lord - pues saben que nunca me ganarán un combate -

Entonces hubo una nueva explosión en la recámara que llamó la atención de los presentes. Lucemon se volteó a ver a los recién llegados.

- ¡Son ustedes! - exclamó Pride - ¿Cómo derrotaron a Arkadimon? -

WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon habían llegado a la sala del trono. Ignoraron el reclámo de Pride para centrarse en la mayor amenaza en estos momentos, el ángel caído digital que los miraba con diversión.

- MetalGarurumon... ese es... - dijo WarGreymon.

- Si, no hay duda alguna - contestó su compañero - él es el único digimon que podría causar un miedo tan intenso -

Lucemon, que sí había puesto cuidado al comentario del espectro del mundo de las Tinieblas, dijo - derrotaron a un Arkadimon... deben ser dos de los digimon que vencieron a Apocalymon en las eras antiguas -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Pride.

- Asi es - respondió el Demon Lord - estos dos digimon fueron bañados por los poderes de los Emblemas sagrados, de alguna manera son como mi persona... sólo que mis poderes son compartidos con el Emblema profano del Orgullo - añadió con diversión - si ellos realmente supieran usar sus habilidades, podrían ser capaces de derrotar a los Siete Señores Demonio... pero es una lástima -

- ¿Cómo te atrevés a depocritar nuestra fuerza? - preguntó un exhaltado WarGreymon, recuperándose de la impresión inicial de enfrentarse a un demonio de su calibre.

- Hemos enfrentado a enemigos muy poderosos en el pasado, tal como ellos, tu también serás vencido - exclamó MetalGarurumon.

- Interesante que puedan hacer esos comentarios en mi presencia - contestó a su vez Lucemon, divertido por las afirmaciones de sus adversarios - si estamos en ese plan, hagamos un combate... pero deberán disculparme si me encuentro algo oxidado, pues no he tenido muchos combates desde que llegado al Área Oscura -

- Tu lo quisiste - exclamó WarGreymon - _Terra Force - _

_- Aliento de Lobo Metálico - _hizo a su vez MetalGarurumon.

Lucemon no se preocupó por esquivar los ataques, a punto de tocarlo se creo una barrera de energía de la nada, anulando los poderes de los fuertes guerreros.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Es mi turno - declaró Lucemon - _Cruz Suprema - _

Formó la cruz de los planetas del sistema solar, soltándo su devastadora técnica que WarGreymon ni MetalGarurumon pudieron esquivar en virtud de su tamaño. Toda la luz que iluminaba el templo de Qinglongmon fue consumido en cuanto Lucemon hubiera atacado, dejándolo momentáneamente en la oscuridad.

Dentro del templo, yacieron las figuras de un Agumon y un Gabumon tendidos en el suelo, apenas si podían levantarse.

- Habladores - comentó Lucemon.

- Los derrotó... en un sólo movimiento... - dijo un sorprendido Pride - ya veo porque es el líder de los Demon Lords, y eso que no esta usando todos sus poderes -

- Voy a acabar con su miseria - declaró Lucemon - sin ustedes en este mundo... no habrá nadie que se me interponga... -

El Demon Lord estaba dispuesto a volver a atacar, pero un relámpago del cielo detuvo su avance, amenazando con quemar su piel. Entonces supo que Qinglongmon fue el actor de dicho ataque.

- ¡No me toques Bestia asquerosa! - bramó, desatándo un potente rayo de energía oscura de sus manos, la cual golpeó a Qinglongmon con fuerza devastadora.

Qinglongmon cayó al suelo con un sonido estrepitoso, muy debilitado por el ataque de Lucemon.

- Que descortés, dios digital - pronunció el ángel caído - si lo que querías era morir hubierás dejado que el D-Reaper te hubiera destruido hace muchos años... al menos tu agonía sería menos dolorosa en comparación con el castigo que tengo preparado -

Pride permaneció en silencio durante la escena, más bien se preguntaba que haría Lucemon después de este incidente.

¿Apoyaría a los dioses de las Tinieblas?.. O..

¿Quizás los haría a un lado para hacerce con el DigiMundo por mano propia?

- **Sorcerimon - **fue Qinglongmon, que le estaba hablando por medio de la telepatía.

- **Si... mi señor... - **contestó asustado, pero muy dispuesto a cumplir con la voluntad de su dios.

- **Llevate a Agumon y Gabumon al mundo de los humanos, ahí busca al Elegido que podrá aprovechar sus habilidades. El Elegido podrá repeler a las fuerzas de las Tinieblas - **

Otra vez tendrían que depender de la ayuda de los humanos para solucionar los problemas que ellos mismos no tenían capacidad de hacer por su cuenta. De por sí, la intervención de los dioses de las Tinieblas era una amenaza seria que involucraría tanto al Mundo Digital como al Mundo Humano.

- **No tenemos mucho tiempo, Lucemon no es un digimon reconocido por tener misericordía con sus enemigos - **esto hizo que Sorcerimon se moviera, si aun existía esperanza entonces debían aprovechar el tiempo que tuvieran disponible, deseaba quedarse junto a su señor, pero bien sabía que esto no serviría de nada.

Entonces corrió hacia donde estaban Agumon y Gabumon, desfallecidos por el esfuerzo y las heridas, y los recogió.

- ¿Dónde crees que vás? - preguntó Lucemon, captándo su atención.

- No permitiré que les toqués ni un sólo músculo - bramó Qinglongmon, desatándo otro poderoso relámpago.

Incluso Pride se sorprendió.

- _incluso con esas heridas... y aun tiene ese poder - _pensó.

Pero Lucemon mostraba monotonía ante el esfuerzo de Qinglongmon por detenerlo.

- Esto es aburrido - dijo - lamentable - entonces detuvo el rayo con su mano derecha, usando un tipo de magia muy poderosa; dejando rostros impactados por la impresión en todos los presentes.

- ¡Rápido! - gritó Qinglongmon.

- Si - respondió Sorcerimon, este conjuró un hechizo de teletransportación justo antes de que el mísmo Lucemon pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Entonces, el hechicero se marchó junto a los lastimados Agumon y Gabumon. Dejándo atrás a un frustrado ángel caído.

- ¡Tu! - exclamó molesto.

El horrendo poder del Emblema del Orgullo se sintió en todo el Territorio Sagrado, haciendo que la misma tierra temblara.

Pronto el mismo palacio se derrumbó y un gran destello dejó sin luz al mismo cielo.

* * *

Sorcerimon vio a través de la columna de transporte de datos como el palacio de Qinglongmon era totalmente destruído por el poder diabólico de Lucemon.

- ¡señor Qinglongmon! - gritó al ver como uno de los dioses protectores del Mundo Digital moría, sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Miró hacia adelánte entonces.

- _Lo juro.. - _pensó decidido - _...no le fallaré en el encargo que usted me ha enco_mendado -

Al final del túnel vio el pasaje hacia un reino desconocido.

El destino al cuál tenía que llegar.

El Mundo Humano

* * *

El sol brillaba tal como en el día en el que se convirtió en Tamer por primera vez.

Más las ocurrencias del DigiMundo no fueron más que un recuerdo lejano cuando tuvieron su última aventura, cuando, junto a sus amigos, salvaron a los dos mundos de un programa que se llamaba D-Reaper.

El D-Reaper, originalmente encargado de eliminar la sobrecarga de información, sufrió un cambio en su estructura y se convirtió en una real amenaza para los digimon. Ahora que lo pensaba, sino fuera por su malvada existencia, el jamás hubiera tenido esas maravillosas aventuras, volverse fuerte junto a su compañero digimon, conocer el Territorio de las Bestias Sagradas.

En fin, muchas cosas.

Al final, Guilmon y los demás debían volver a su mundo de origen.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ahora tenía 13 años cumplidos, ya estaba en la secundaria y se esforzaba mucho en ello.

Aunque siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a ver a Guilmon algún día, por la razón la cuál aun cargaba su D-Ark consigo por todas partes; ya estaba aceptando su vida común y corriente sin volver a tener conexión alguna con el DigiMundo.

Pero ese día sería muy diferente.

- el D-Ark - se dijo sorprendido - está... está pitándo... -

Asi era, y eso solo podría significar una cosa.

- _un digi-campo - _pensó.

Pudo divisar una columna de luz no muy lejos suyo. Entre el asombro, la felicidad y el miedo, salió corriendo hacia esa dirección.

Era el comienzo de una nueva aventura para el chico.

* * *

- Lo logró - dijo el ángel caído, recuperando su compostura como el amo de legiones de demonios.

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Pride, esperándo la respuesta del Demon Lord de saber si se uniría o no a las hordas de los dioses de las Tinieblas.

- Supongo que su objetivo será derrocar a las cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los Digimon para permitir que sus Tinieblas se expandan por todo el DigiMundo... de esa manera permitirían que esos Demonios aparézcan - dijo Lucemon, mientras sacudía sus alas del polvo que se había adherido a ellas.

- En parte... ese es el plan - respondió el espéctro.

Lucemon lo observó con interés.

- Tu tienes conexión con su poder, se podría decir que eres como mi hermano - dijo el Demon Lord - si existe un Pride, también debe existir los otros.. -

- Estás en lo correcto - respondió nuevamente Pride - somos parte de los mismos dioses de las Tinieblas -

- Interesante - dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa ancha - podría ayudarles... pero quiero que hagan algo por mi primero -

- ¿Qué podría ser? - preguntó el espéctro.

- ¿Cuál es el acceso más rápido al Mundo Humano? - preguntó con rapidez - siempre he tenido deseos de ver el Mundo de los Humanos, como todo digimon soñó alguna vez -

Una ídea macabra pasó por la mente de Pride, sonriéndo le dijo al ángel caído.

- Con mucho gusto... si gustara seguirme - entonces Lucemon también sonrió con maldad.

- Sería un placer -

**Fin del Capítulo...**

*** **Fue un proyecto que se me ocurrió recién para reemplazar las historias descontinuadas que borré de mi lista de historias, espero que sea de su agrado ya que pienso poner todo mi esfuerzo para escribir un fic interesánte y entretenido.

También espero que estén siguiendo 'Digimon Exodo' que se acerca a su final de saga para dar paso al final del primer libro.

Chaitos.


	2. La caída del FireWall

**Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo II:**

_La Caída del FireWall._

Fue un lugar que no se trato de ni el Mundo Humano ni el DigiMundo.

Pero, tal como el Mundo de los Humanos, su influencia fue fuerte en el Mundo Digital.

Fue un lugar bastante hermoso, un palacio de cristal se elevaba sobre un inmeso campo de flores, de los tipos más hermosos que pudiesen existir. El lugar inspiraba tal exhaltación, el cuál fue hecho como un lugar de reposo para los héroes y dioses de todos los lugares y todas las épocas.

Un camino de piedra fina se podía ver a la extensión, tal largo como inmenso era el campo de flores.

Aun lado hubo un pequeño espacio para una mesa de vidrió, finamente pulido, que se sostenía por un soporte de oro maziso, esculpido con mucho cuidado. Hubo una silla de funda morada, donde estubo sentado un hombre joven de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Se podría decir que no vestía nada, a excepción de una toca que cubría lo necesario.

Tomaba relajadamente un té mientras apreciaba su bello paísaje, sin embargo, frunció el seño al ver una marca rojiza en su perfecto cielo azul.

Entonces llegaron dos digimon que le servían personalmente, uno de ellos vestía un blindaje color rosa, con un pequeño escudo amarillo que cargaba en su mano derecha. El otro fue un caballero de tipo dragón, de armadura blanca y grandes alas azules.

Eran LordKnightmon y Dynasmon, Royal Knights que sirvieron a la protección del Mundo Digital, incluso después de la desaparición de Yggdrasil.

- Algo le molesta, mi señor - preguntó LordKnightmon.

- Esa grieta - señaló aquel hombre - al parecer hay una fuga en el Tártaro... me interesaría saber de que prisionero se trata... -

- Mi lord - entonces habló Dynasmon - puede que no halla relación alguna, pero se informa que el Templo Sagrado del Este ha sido atacado... los dioses de las Tinieblas han comenzado a moverse -

- Por supuesto - comentó, colocándo una mano mano en su barbilla - los Dioses Demonio, ellos son el problema -

- Debemos buscar al Elegido de la Leyenda - dijo LordKnightmon - él será el único que pueda detenerlos -

Aquel hombre se levantó de su pequeño comedor, justo en ese instante su atuendo cambió a una armadura de color negro como su cabello, ahora portaba una espada mientras diez alas negras emergían de su espalda.

- No será necesario - dijo - este es un problema que el dios del Inframundo debe arreglar por su cuenta, en cuanto al Elegido de la Leyenda... las cosas se complicarían si esto llega a oídos del Dios sin Rostro ... el consejo deberá reunirse... - fue una ordén que dio a sus caballeros guardianes, los cuales marcharon sin demora alguna.

El dios del Inframundo caminó por su extenso camino hacia su palacio, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquella marca rojiza en su cielo.

Las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrían muy molestas.

* * *

Sorcerimon llegó sin problemas al Mundo Humano, junto a él estuvieron Agumon y Gabumon, los cuáles ya habían recuperado la consciencia, y también se habían recuperado de sus heridas gracias a los conjuros mágicos de Sorcerimon.

- No esperé volver a ver el Mundo Humano - comentó Gabumon.

- Es cierto - dijo Agumon - ¿Es posible qué ellos estén aquí cerca? - preguntó esperanzado.

Pero había un obstáculo en ello.

- Lo siento - dijo Sorcerimon - pero no creo que este sea el Mundo de los Humanos que alguna vez conociste -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? - preguntó Gabumon.

- Según el dios Qinglongmon, una vez que Oikawa recuperó el equilibrio del mundo digital, las barreras se cerraron nuevamente y los digimon que acompañaron a los niños de todo el Mundo debieron volver - hizo una corta pausa, debido a un estornudo - entonces el DigiMundo perdió su conexión con aquel mundo humano y evolucionó de una forma diferente debido a ello... cuando el D-Reaper se hizo notar, causó que la barrera volviera a debilitarse, una vez más estabamos en contacto con el mundo humano, pero... -

El mismo lo recordaba en esa ocasión, las cosas que vió, las cosas que sintió.

Fue algo muy diferente a esa primera vez que viajó al Mundo Humano.

- No fue el Mundo Humano que ustedes conocieron alguna vez - dijo, sin más miramientos.

- Eso no lo entiendo - dijo Agumon.

El concepto de mundos paralelos era muy dificil de entender, así que no se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

- Luego se los explicaré con más detalles - dijo Sorcerimon - ahora debemos empezar la búsqueda del Elegido, eso es lo que el señor Qinglongmon quería que hicieramos -

- Entonces... ¿Es cierto? - preguntó Gabumon.

- El señor Qinglongmon.. ¿Esta muerto? - preguntó a su vez Gabumon.

Sorcerimon no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza.

- Así es - dijo - Qinglongmon peleó valerosamente contra el Terrible Lucemon, pero ni la fuerza de los dioses es rival para el poder del máximo Demon Lord -

Los tres digimon dieron un minuto de silencio por el dios caído.

Era horrible pensar eso, pero era una posibilidad; si el gran Qinglongmon fue derrotado por el maligno Lucemon, no cabría duda que las demás Bestias Sagradas seguirían ese camino. Era otra razón más para detener al líder de los Demon Lords y ese misterioso espéctro que comandó los ejércitos del mundo de las Tinieblas.

Los tres digimon escucharon una rama crugir, muy cerca de la zona donde se encontraban.

Esto hizo que se pusieran alerta.

- ¡Muestrate! - exigió Sorcerimon, hablándo con una voz bastante autoritaria.

El ser que los estaba asechando se mostró dudativo si entrar en escena o no, pero luego de unos segundos, el recién llegado se armó de valor y se mostró ante los tres digimon. Lo que vieron no fue algo inesperado, pero de algún modo sí, eso debido al aparato que cargaba en manos.

- Mira, Gabumon - dijo Agumon - es un niño humano -

Resultó ser Takato, quién había seguido la señal del campo digital detectada por su D-Ark.

- Hola - saludó el niño, tímidamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Gabumon.

- Mi nombre es Takato - respondió rápidamente - es un gusto.. - dijo, tendiéndoles la mano a cada digimon en escena. Agumon y Gabumon ya habían estando en el mundo humano alguna vez, por lo que conocían esa expresíon; esto es por lo cuál tomaron la mano del niño y la sacudieron de arriba a abajo.

Sorcerimon no deseaba ser grosero, así que imitó a sus dos acompañantes.

Se vio realmente complacido cuando vio la sonrisa del niño.

Estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Y de alguna manera, tenía un presentimiento acerca de este muchacho.

- Disculpa - llamó, de forma educada, la atención del niño.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Takato, curioso.

- ¿Tu eres un niño Elegido? - preguntó sin rodeos Sorcerimon.

- No, soy un Tamer... o bueno... solía ser un Digimon Tamer - respondió Takato - realmente no se que sea un niño Elegido -

- ¿Eres un Tamer? - preguntó sorprendido Sorcerimon - entonces tu debes ser uno de los guerreros Legendarios que salvaron al DigiMundo del Verdadero Enemigo -

Agumon y Gabumon observaban en silencio la conversación, algo sorprendidos y emocionados por encontrar uno de los héroes que vencieron a ese mal ancestral.

- Genial - murmuró Agumon a su compañero de batalla y mejor amigo - si es cierto lo que Sorcerimon dice, aunque no sea el Elegido, se qué podrá ayudarnos a vencer a Lucemon... no debe ser más dificil que derrotar al D-Reaper -

- Pero no debería tener un digimon acompañante - dijo Gabumon.

- Eso no importa - contestó Agumon - si es necesario, nosotros seremos sus camaradas -

Mientras Sorcerimon y Takato continuaban hablando.

- Pues verás - dijo el digimon hechicero - según el señor Qinglongmon, un niño Elegido es un programa designado para ciertos tipos de Tamer, los cuales son llamados por los poderes sagrados de los digimon, sea un deidad digital o un digimon semidios -

- Entonces, quieres decir que un niño Elegido es un tamer convocado por un poder sagrado... ¿Verdad? - preguntó el muchacho.

Sorcerimon asintió.

Entonces Agumon y Gabumon decidieron unirse a la conversación de estos dos.

- Sorcerimon, no queda mucho tiempo - dijo Gabumon con urgencia - cada minuto que pasa, una Bestia Sagrada podría estar cayendo por el poder del Demon Lord -

- ¡Cierto! - exclamó.

- ¿Podría preguntar cuál es el problema? - interrumpió Takato, notándo la preocupación de los digimon presentes.

Por lo cual, Agumon decidió contestarle; haciendo algo que no era muy habitual en él, ponerse de rodillas.

- Por favor, héroe Legendario que derrotó al Verdadero Enemigo de los Digimon hace ya tanto tiempo - decía, esperando no incomodar demasiado al niño.

- _¿Se refiere al D-Reaper? - _se preguntaba Takato mientras Agumon seguía hablando.

- El DigiMundo esta en grave peligro, un extraño que provino del mundo de las Tinieblas liberó al gran Tirano del Área Oscura... un digimon que ni siquiera nuestros dioses pueden contener, un Demon Lord, maestro en las artes oscuras -

- ¿un Demon Lord? - preguntó el niño.

- hablamos de Lucemon, el gran tirano - dijo Gabumon - un ángel corrupto que gobierna sobre todos los demonios, aquel cuya existencia es la prueba de la existencia de la maldad -

- _Valla... debe ser algo muy serio si se refieren a ese digimon de esa manera - _se dijo Takato, ya un poco alarmado.

- Escuchenme - dijo el chico - ya tendrémos más tiempo de explicarlo bien... necesito que los demás muchachos lo sepan, además creo que Yamaki debe saberlo primero que nadie -

* * *

Las instalaciones de Hypnos se habían modernizado para mantener total vigilancia entre las barreras que separaban el Mundo Humano del Digital, se suponía que con la derrota del D-Reaper la barrera lentamente volvería a su estado vigoroso. Pero algo nuevo pasó ese día.

- Esto es increíble - dijo uno de los ciéntificos que trabajaba ahí.

- Relajate Dolphin - habló Shibumi, un antigua miembro del equipo salvaje que ahora trabajaba en Hypnos, junto a sus antiguos compañeros - debemos analizar bien estas nuevas intrusiones... si algo es cierto, provienen del mundo digital -

En eso entró Yamaki al centro de computo, estaba agitado y cansado, quizás había corrido muchos pisos para encontrarse en ese estado. La noticia de que había intrusiones de digimon fue algo que no se daba todos los días, esto era una señal de que algo estaba ocurriendo en el Mundo Digital, y como raro, estaba seguro de que el Mundo Humano se vería involucrado.

- Reporte de la situación - exclamó tan pronto como recuperó el aliento.

- Yamaki, se tratan de dos señales - respondió Wanyu Wong, el padre de Henry.

- ¿Dos señales? - preguntó Yamaki.

- Así es - dijo la mujer que se hacia apodar Daisy - la primera señal se dio hace veinte minutos, pero esa no es la que nos preocupa -

Yamaki los miró demandantes, queriendo saber más del asunto.

- La segunda señal es la más preocupante, se trata de una cantidad enorme de datos que nunca antes había sido procesada - contestó Babel, el hombre afroamericano - de hecho... es tan enorme que esta tardando demasiado en cruzar -

- ¿Tarda demasiado en cruzar? - preguntó Yamaki, desconcertado - Con esa magnitud de información ... ¿Acaso no debería ser un desafío? -

- Ahora que lo dices - habló Shibumi - algo con el poder del digimon que esta a punto de cruzar debería traspasar la barrera sin ningún problema... cuando estuve en coma y mi consciencia viajó por el DigiMundo, escuche historias de la existencia de FireWalls, cuyo propósito fue evitar el movimiento de cierto tipo de digimon, los cuales eran considerados muy peligrosos -

- Quieres decir... ¿Entonces hay un FireWall que impide que este digimon cruce a nuestro mundo? - preguntó Wanyu.

- Es una posibilidad - exclamó Shibumi.

- Si ese es el caso, no me quiero imaginar que sucedería si algo como ello logra pasar a nuestro mundo - dijo Yamaki - Daisy, necesito que actives el programa Juggernout -

- ¿Estas seguro de eso Yamaki? - replicó Babel.

- En esta ocasión debo estar de acuerdo con Yamaki - explicó Shibumi - es demasiado arriesgado, además los digimon de los niños se marcharon hace un año... si este digimon se trata de un enemigo feróz, no tendrémos nada con que defendernos -

- Entonces la única alternativa es exterminarlo antes de que entre a nuestro mundo - completó Daisy.

Una alarma comenzó a zonar por todas las edificaciones.

Esto sólo podría significar una cosa.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Yamaki, impaciente.

- Esto es malo... el FireWall ha comenzado a ceder a un nivel exponencial. La masa de datos se ha acelerado aun ritmo alarmante - exclamó Wanyu mientras realizaba un conjunto de cálculos.

- Daisy, nos quedamos sin tiempo - dijo Yamaki.

- Esta bien, activando programa Juggernout - dijo ella, para alivio de todos.

En eso un celular sonó, resultándo ser el de Yamaki. Este miró el celular con fastidió hasta que le mostró, por el identificador de llamadas, de quien se trataba. Era Takato, uno de los niños que pelearon junto a los digimon hace un año.

- ¿Qué sucede? - contestó impaciente, ¿Acaso ese niño no podía ver que estaban en medio de una emergencia?

- _Hola Yamaki - _dijo el chico animado desde la otra línea - _No me vas a creer lo que me encontré hoy a medio día - _

- ¿Qué podría ser? - preguntó el director de Hypnos, directo al grano.

- _Tres digimon pasaron la barrera - _Yamaki sudó frio entonces, esa noticia no la esperaba. Aunque no debía sorprenderle realmente, Takato era el tipo de persona que se metía en asuntos inusuales - _se trata de un Agumon, un Gabumon y un Sorcerimon... son muy amigables, pero dicen que el DigiMundo está en serios problemas. Me preguntaba si podrías llamar a los chicos a Hypnos para poder explicar mejor la situación. - _

- Por supuesto, cuenta con eso - dijo Yamaki a través de la otra línea.

Después colgó, sin siquiera despedirse del muchacho.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Dolphin.

- Era Takato - respondió Yamaki - Wanyu, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? -

- ¿Cuál podría ser, Yamaki? - preguntó Wanyu, o 'Tao', como le decían sus amigos personales.

- Llama a tu hijo y a la señorita Rika Nonaka, no se porque pero todo esto podría estar relacionado con nuestro pequeño problema en la red - respondió Yamaki.

* * *

El espéctro del mundo de las Tinieblas se encontró frente a un último obstáculo antes de poder pasar al Mundo Humano, hubo una especie de barrera que impedía su avance y esto lo ponía fuera de sí.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto? - dijo Pride, furioso - malditos dioses... hasta cuando piensan interferir en nuestro camino -

Lucemon mostró una sonrisa malvada ante el pequeño contratiempo.

- Este FireWall fue creado especialmente para mi - dijo el ángel caído - realmente las Bestias Sagradas deben temer mi existencia -

Lucemon se preparó para hacer su movimiento especial, sus alas destellaron energía en forma de luz en cuanto absorvía los datos existentes en la zona.

- _Cruz Suprema - _

Un poderoso estruendo asoló el espacio entre ambas dimensiones. El poder de Lucemon tuvo tal fuerza que la barrera sagrada se vio quebrada, mostrándose un gran agujero. Sin embargo, y para desgracia del ángel digital, la barrera se regeneró a la misma velocidad con la cual fue destruida.

- Debería elogiar sus esfuerzos por mantenerme limitado - dijo Lucemon, algo molesto por su intento fallido.

Entonces Pride decidió entrar en acción.

- Curioso - dijo el espectro - pero no hay nada que el poder de los dioses de las Tinieblas pueda derribar - agregó con una sonrisa malvada.

Sacó de su túnica su profano digivice, la cual Lucemon observó con interés.

De este emergió un rayo de energía demoníaca que golpeó la barrera, creando un nuevo estruendo en la zona interdimensiones. Lo que ocurrió después asombró a Lucemon a no más poder; la barrera se encendió, derrumbándose a través de las grietas que había dejado el rayo de oscuridad.

Además no se estaba regenerándo.

- _...con que este es el poder de los dioses de las Tinieblas... - _pensó con interés - _...canalizaron su es__encia a través de un dispositivo sagrada, en su caso profano... me pregunto si... - _

Pero los pensamientos del Demon Lord se vieron interrumpidos cuando dos luces azules aparecieron en su encuentro.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó Pride, interesado en la nueva aparición - esto no es causa de las Bestias Sagradas -

- Claro que no lo son - dijo Lucemon - las Bestias Sagradas nunca jugarían con un programa que anularía por completo el programa base, prácticamente estamos viendo es un programa anti-digimon. Esto es ingeniería humana -

Pride sonrió con ironía.

- Quien lo diría... los humanos que alguna vez lucharon por el Mundo Digital tienen programas con la capacidad de destruir todo este - dijo - tal vez ni siquiera sea necesaria la resurrección de los dioses de las Tinieblas para poder destruir este DigiMundo -

Por su parte, Lucemon ya estaba en combate con el programa Juggernout.

- Es un noble intento por detenerme - dijo con burla - humanos miserables... ¿Este es el poder con que piensan enfrentar al Tirano del Área Oscura? -

Las dos bolas de energía azul se avalanzaron sobre el ángel maligno, quien no mostró preocupación alguna sobre ello.

- El programa que manipula los datos, los descompone, los transforma y los vuelve a componer... el código base para controlar el mundo digital - la marca del peligro brilló en su mano izquierda con una luz rojiza - el Digital Hazard -

Un maligno rayo de color rojo emergió de las manos de Lucemon, el cuál destruyó una de las esferas de color azul sin ningún tipo de dificultad. El otro había esquivado el potente ataque justo a tiempo y ahora se dirigía directo al Demon Lord. En contramedida las plumas de sus doce alas se crisparon, creando un campo de energía con el cuál se anuló el programa Juggernout.

Lucemon se mostró satisfecho, como siempre.

- Fue muy fácil - dijo.

El espéctro lo miró asombrado, nunca antes había visto a un usuario del Digital Hazard usar tal poder sin poner en riesgo el programa base de todo el mundo Digital. Ahora entendía como Lucemon se había posicionado como una de las fuerzas más prominentes en todo el DigiMundo, incluso sin usar el poder blasfemo del Emblema del Orgullo, pecado que nació de los mismos dioses de las Tinieblas.

- ¿Continuamos? - preguntó el ángel caído.

Pride simplemente asintió, guiando a Lucemon por el espacio entredimensiones.

* * *

Henry Wong iba de salida del complejo de apartamentos, llevaba mucha prisa, pues no todos los días recibía una noticia de un grupo de tres digimon había cruzado la barrera que separaba el Mundo Humano y el Digital. Nunca antes había deseado tanto ir a un lugar con tanta prisa, así que cogió su bicicleta y dio a todo lo que permitían sus piernas.

Por lo menos fue consciente de que había más personas presentes, así que no hubo accidentes en el trayecto.

Pronto alguién más fue al par suyo, resultándo ser su amiga, Rika Nonaka.

- Hola Henry - saludó - al parecer recibiste el mismo mensaje -

Henry asintió.

- No puedo ocultarlo, estoy muy emocionado - dijo el muchacho - quizás halla un método para encontrar a nuestros digimon después de que descifremos como esos digimon llegaron a nuestro mundo -

Rika no lo expresó de esa manera, pero también sentía la misma esperanza de su amigo.

- ¿Takato también viene? - preguntó ella.

- Espero que sí - respondió Henry - juntos como al principio... sólo los tres, no te parece nostálgico -

- Eso es cierto - dijo Rika - aun tenemos muchas más aventuras, sólo espero que sea algo que podamos manejar -

Y si no era así, sabía que tenían el apoyo de familiares y amigos. Aunque no deseaba imaginar la expresión en el rostro de su madre si le dijera que tendría que ir nuevamente al DigiMundo, y también supuso, por la expresión que llevaba Henry, que también estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Ya se encontraban a mitad de camino cuando una misteriosa luz se interpuso en el camino de ambos, de milagro no se cayeron de sus bicicletas por la inesperada aparición. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe apenas vieron lo que había llegado, no fue necesario que sacaran sus D-Ark (los cuales tomaron sin demora cuando recibieron la llamada de Wanyu) pues supieron al instante que eran digimon y también que tipo de digimon se trataban.

- Que felicidad - dijo un Biyomon, revolotéando alegremente.

- Finalmente llegamos al mundo de los humanos - exclamó Veemon, su acompañánte, con el mismo entusiasmo.

- ¡Rika! - exclamó Henry - Dime que también los ves - decía incrédulo.

- Asi es - contestó ella con el mismo tóno de voz - es un Veemon y un Biyomon -

Los aludidos también colocaron su atención en los humanos que los estaba observándo, acercándose sin temor se presentaron a ellos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Veemon - dijo el digimon de color azul - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó al chico de cabello del mismo color.

- Soy Henry... Henry Wong - respondió este, tendiéndole la mano, la cual el pequeño aceptó gustoso.

- ¿Y tú? - dijo Biyomon, refiriéndose a Rika - soy Biyomon -

- me llamó Rika - dijo la chica con una sonrisa cálida. Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser la cruel Reina Digimon, que disfrutaba de las batallas y la destrucción de sus enemigos; ahora era una chica que entendía los sentimientos de los demás, muy amigable, pero que aun tenía ese fuerte carácter que siempre la distinguío de las demás - Rika Nonaka, es un gusto -

La chica observó como el digimon ave sonrió.

- Sabén - los interrumpió Veemon - estamos buscándo a los niños que se hacen llamar Tamers, es un encargo que nos encomendó el señor Xuanwumon -

- _Una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas - _se dijeron los dos muchachos al unisono.

- El DigiMundo está en problemas, las fuerzas de las Tinieblas han comenzado su ataque a los templos sagrados... entonces el señor Xuanwumon nos envió a buscar tamers fuertes para poder combatir esta amenaza - dijo Biyomon, terminándo su intervención con un 'pyo'.

- Descuiden - dijo Henry - si nos siguén a esa gran Torre que esta ahí - señalándo a la sede de Hypnos - tendrán toda la ayuda que necesitan - entonces ambos muchachos mostraron sus D-Arks a los dos digimon, que comenzaron a saltar con emoción.

Poco tiempo después continuaron su camino hasta Hypnos.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era que estaban corriéndo contra-reloj, el Demon Lord también llegaría.

**Fin del Capitulo**


	3. La Llegada del Ángel Caído

**Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis**

**Capítulo III**

_La Llegada del Ángel Caído  
_

En su avión privado, lo que podría decirse era un hombre de negocios jugaba en soledad con un tipo muy raro de cartas; hubo varias hileras de cartas dispuestas boca abajo, cuya espalda revelaba la imagen de una caravéla en medio de una copa de oro. Escogió dos hileras al azar, volteando dos de esas cartas para mostrar su rostro.

- El primero - pronunció - el ángel encadenado, cuyo pie esta sobre el mundo - su rostro mostró sorpresa evidente - el demonio que aterroriza el mundo esta a punto de crear el primer escenario del caos - dijo después con diversión.

Dejando esa carta a un lado, tomó la segunda.

- La figura del héroe, aquel guerrero que venció al diablo en el campo de batalla - recitó. Esta carta mostraba a un joven guerrero, de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño; portando valerosamente una espada y un escudo, mostrándose en medio de un campo de batalla.

- Y sólo falta el escenario - dijo el hombre de negocios.

Sacó una última tercera carta, tétricamente mostró a la ciudad de Shinjuku, su viva representación.

- Interesante - dijo.

Definitivamente había valido la pena haber comprado esa línea de Jet privado.

* * *

- Al parecer están todos - dijo Yamaki, viendo a los tres niños junto a la inusual compañía.

- Takato, al parecer también trajiste algunos digimon - dijo Wanyu, observando en vivo a un Agumon, un Gabumon y un hechicero blanco que era parecido a Wizardmon; según el chico, se trató de Sorcerimon.

El trabajador de Hypnos también observó a su hijo y a Rika, su amiga.

Ellos vinieron con un Veemon y un Biyomon; los cuales estaban teniendo una agradable reunión con los digimon del otro grupo.

- También vinieron, Agumon, Gabumon - exclamó Veemon con alegría.

- Supongo que deben estar en busca de un tamer fuerte que les ayude a derrotar los ejércitos de las Tinieblas - comentó Biyomon al otro grupo - apuesto que ese niño con el que venían es uno de ellos - .

- Parecido - dijeron los aludidos.

- el señor Qinglongmon nos dio como su última voluntad encontrar al Elegido, que pondrá fin a las ambiciones de los dioses de las Tinieblas - explicó Sorcerimon. Las miradas de impresión y malestar no se esperaron en mostrar en los presentes de la sala de reuniones.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Veemon, incrédulo ante la situación.

- ¿Su última voluntad? - preguntó Rika - eso quiere decir que... -

Henry pareció comprender, asintiéndo levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas pueda ser vencida? - preguntó Takato, aun no pudiendo asimilar la noticia.

- Fue el Tirano del Área Oscura - respondió Sorcerimon, con rabia infundida en su voz - Lucemon, el líder de los Caídos -

- Este Lucemon parece ser un digimon terrible - comentó Roy McCoy, alias Dolphin, miembro de la pandilla salvaje.

- Lo es - dijo Veemon - dice la Leyenda que una vez lideró una rebelión en contra del Dios de los Digimon, causando gran devastación en todo el DigiMundo.. sólo fue detenido cuando él y sus hordas se enfrentaron a los Santos Caballeros, los cuales le encerraron el corazón del Área Oscura -

- Y eso no es lo más grave - dijo Gabumon.

- ¿Hay más? - preguntó Yamaki, molesto por las malas noticias.

- Lucemon nunca hubiera hecho algún daño si no fuera por ese sujeto - respondió Sorcerimon - el Templo Sagrado por una especie de espéctro que comándo la armada de las Tinieblas, se hace llamar Pride -

- ¿Por qué dices espéctro? - preguntó Babel, curioso por el uso de esa palabra - ¿Acaso no es un digimon? -

Sorcerimon negó con la cabeza.

- No se sentía como un digimon, era algo mucho más siniestro - respondió - dijo que venía en nombre de los dioses de las Tinieblas, unos terribles monstruos que gobernaron las artes oscuras desde mucho antes de la era del Mito -

- Esto se pone cada vez más tétrico - susurró Dolphin a Babel.

- Es cierto, como el modo que cuenta la historia - respondió su compañero, refiriéndose a Sorcerimon - este asunto es algo que ni siquiera los digimon pueden comprender -

Mientras, Sorcerimon continuaba platicando.

- Todo lo que sabemos de los dioses de las Tinieblas se sabe a través de rumores que las Bestias Sagradas han escuchado por siglos - decía - según se decía, Homeostasis, uno de los siete grandes Dioses del Árbol de la Vida, se vio en un terrible combate con unas terribles entidades, provenientes del Vació Infinito... a eso es lo que nos referimos como los dioses de las Tinieblas. Se dice que la batalla fue tan grande y estrepitosa que muchos mundos jóvenes se vieron destruidos... los terribles dioses superaban a Homeostasis gradualmente, debido a su número. Por lo que contaba Qinglongmon, Homeostasis casi pierde la batalla, entregando el Multiverso a la ruina total -

- Entonces... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Takato.

- Dice la Leyenda que aparecieron grandes dioses Guerreros, apoyaron al Dios Homeostasis con el maligno enemigo, pero aun así, la batalla duró eones - hizo una corta pausa ya que se quedaba sin aire, se emocionaba mucho cada vez que la contaba - entonces el dios más joven del Árbol de la Vida, pero siendo el más poderoso, vio el dolor de los seres vivientes y decidió poner un alto... Aquella esencia divina apareció desde el Reino del Sueño y con su poder, que no tenía límite alguno, derrotó a los dioses de las Tinieblas, sellándolos en el Tártaro, donde Hades, dios de los muertos, sería su carcelero hasta el fin de los días -

- Supongo que esto es antes del DigiMundo - dijo Yamaki.

- Así es - respondió el hechicero - se dice que si esos terribles dioses se liberan de su prisión, todo arderá en las llamas sin fin... además, Qinglongmon nos dijo que si eso llegaba a ocurrir algún día, aparecería el Elegido, que heredaría el poder del dios del Reino del Sueño y les pondrá fin a sus malvadas ambiciones. Es por eso que es tan urgente que lo busquemos. Los dioses de las Tinieblas han reclutado a Lucemon en sus hordas... ¡Si no hacemos algo ya, todo será destruido! -

Por el modo que lo decían, las cosas se ponían verdaderamente serías.

Pronto, y para infortunio de todos, las alarmas de Hypnos comenzaron a vibrar de manera estrepitosa.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Yamaki - ¡el programa Juggernout no hizo nada en contra de ese intruso! -

Los tamers se levantaron de sus asientos, sintiéndo un peligro inminente acercarse.

Los digimon que estaban ahí se arrodillaron sintiendo un gran dolor que les atravesaba, era la presencia que se acercaba, como esa no existía ninguna otra, pues se trataba de uno de los dos digimon más poderosos que hallan podido existir jamás.

- Es como la última vez - gimió Agumon, apoderándose de si mismo esa sensación de miedo.

Gabumon también temblaba, pues estaba muy gravado en su memoria la batalla con ese enemigo, ni batalla había sido pues los había derrotado en un solo movimiento.

Veemon y Biyomon no habían tenido la experiencia de combatirlo, pero si traspasaban por su piel el terrible poder del digimon que había llegado.

Los adultos no podían creer lo que le mostraban los monitores, siendo los primeros cálculos la punta del iceberg; comenzaron a sentir verdadero miedo por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante.

- Es... Es imposible - tartamudeó Sorcerimon - _¿Acaso ese monstruo nos siguió? -_

* * *

- ¿Este es el dichoso mundo de los humanos? - preguntó el ángel demoníaco desde la asotea de un edificio, adoptando una posición de meditación, levitando mágicamente mientras cruzaba sus piernas con la horizontal y juntaba las puntas de sus dedos, a un estilo muy budista.

El espectro Pride yacía detrás del ángel caído digital, con su habitual capucha oscura.

- Así es - respondió - ¿Qué le parece? -

- Debo admitir que estoy muy decepcionado - comentó Lucemon - hasta donde alcanzan mis sentidos solo veo humanos que han abandonado su voluntad por vivir... así nunca encontraré un desafió donde mis poderes se pongan a prueba. ¿No sería mejor si destruyo este mundo por mi mismo y le ahorro el trabajo a los dioses de las Tinieblas? -

Pride no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa declaración, siendo la razón no porque le tuviera miedo en si, sino porque Lucemon, a pesar de ser alguien con poderes limitados, se sonaba totalmente seguro de que podría destruir un mundo entero. Esa fue la verdadera razón de porque todo el DigiMundo le temía, si Lucemon quisiera, hubiera podido destruir todo el mundo digital desde su encierro en el Área Oscura.

Pronto, el aparato profano de Pride comenzó a dar señales de Digivices.

Cosa que llamó la atención de Lucemon.

- Dispositivos Sagrados - informó el espectro - al parecer hay niños Elegidos en este mundo -

Lucemon hizo uso de sus sentidos sensoriales, buscando a los niños por su cuenta.

- Interesante - decía - puedo verlos, son tres niños... al parecer uno de ellos trae un D-Ark dorado, debería tener un Caballero Sagrado como compañero - sonrió levemente, pero solo levemente - al menos este mundo no está tan podrido como pensé... pero hay cosas que no se -

- ¡Voy a destruirlos! - gruñó Pride - ¡No permitiré que interfieran con la gloria de nuestros dioses! -

- ¿Acaso estuviste escuchándome? - replicó Lucemon, haciendo que se callara y pusiera total atención en las palabras del ángel - No permitiré que muevas un sólo dedo... esta es una oportunidad que no se presenta habitualmente -

- ¿Podría preguntar? - dijo el espectro del Orgullo - ¿De qué rayos esta hablando? -

- Es la razón por la cual los digimon van al mundo humano - dijo, mostrando una ancha sonrisa - déjame advertirte - aun mantenía esa sonrisa, pero el espectro sabia que Lucemon no estaba para bromas, no debía hacer nada que le molestara - si haces algo sin mi autorización, te mato al instante -

Pride solo pudo agachar la cabeza, sumiso ante el digimon que nunca se le pudo negar nada.

- Excelente - exclamó el ángel - afortunadamente ellos viene aquí, no tendremos que movernos mucho -

* * *

- ¡Están locos! - gritó Yamaki, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, detrás de los niños y los digimon, que recientemente habían llegado.

- ¿Están seguros que desean involucrarse? - preguntó Agumon, corriendo a la par de Takato - El digimon que vino es muy poderoso... incluso derrotó a uno de los dioses con un sólo movimiento -

Takato, quién escuchó primero la pregunta de Agumon, pues este estaba corriendo a su par, contestó.

- Si este digimon es tan malvado y poderoso como ustedes dicen, entonces si no hacemos algo seguro nuestro mundo caerá - dijo.

- Es cierto, las batallas que tuvimos en el pasado no tendrán sentido si nos retiramos ahora... nunca hay que perder la esperanza - continuó Rika, acelerándo el paso y sobrepasando a los demás. Biyomon no pensaba despegarse de su lado, así que agitó sus alas todo lo que pudo.

- Aunque nuestros digimon no esten con nosotros - por último, Henry habló - pelearemos, pues hay personas importantes a las cuales queremos proteger -

Los digimon vieron a estos tres niños enfrentarse al destino, dando la impresión que se trataban de sus antiguos camaradas. Los niños Elegidos de antaño que hicieron retroceder el poder de las Tinieblas muchas veces en el pasado, muchas veces solo con su convicción y valentía; deseos de pelear por ellos nacieron en ese momento y entonces supieron que habían creado un vínculo a través de los Digivices.

Cada uno de los D-Ark de los chicos brillaron con intensidad, mientras corrián.

Aunque ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, Yamaki vio la señal y la interpretó como que algún tipo de milagro ocurriría. Si deseaba verlo, entonces debía seguir a esos niños y ver que sucedía. Llegando a la base del edificio donde se originó la señal, vio como una aparición se revelaba ante ellos.

Todas las personas que cruzaban las avenidas, las cuales se habían dedicado a mirar a los extraños animales que corrián junto a ese grupo de personas, pronto colocaron su atención en la recién aparición. Para alguien que no conoció nada acerca de los digimon hubiera dicho que se había encontrado con uno de los enviados del Señor, un ángel de gran presencia. Los noticieros y la prensa no tardó en llegar al lugar de los hechos, para el descontento del propio Yamaki.

Esta situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

- Riley - habló por su comunicador a una de sus más fieles ayudantes.

- _Jefe... ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? - _preguntó ella, desde la otra línea.

- Rápido, necesito que bloquees cualquier señal que se transmita de ahora en adelante, enviá ordenes para sacar a los reporteros que están llegando... Pueden haber víctimas - dijo mientras observaba cada detalle del ángel digimon con apariencia del niño.

- _Como ordene - _respondió ella.

- Gracias -

Mientras, el ángel se había terminado de materializar, sacudiendo las plumas de sus alas para espabilar; apareció el misterioso sujeto de la capucha negra desde las sombras. Todos los digimon gruñieron, sintiendo las fuerzas malignas que operaban los intrusos.

- Tres niños Elegidos y un grupo de digimon debiluchos - dijo el ángel de cabello rubio.

- ¿A quién llamas debilucho? - preguntó Biyomon, con un tono indignado.

- ¿Qué digimon es ese? - murmuró Takato, nunca antes había visto algo similar. Revisó su D-Ark en busca de información - Lucemon, un digimon ángel mitológico. Se dice que fue hijo directo del Dios digital. Sus ataques son la Cruz Suprema y Pies Divinos -

- Interesántes artefactos - comentó Lucemon - ustedes deben ser los digimon Tamers... solo los Tamers poseen ese tipo de dispositivo - sin previo aviso, el ángel se adentró en los recuerdos de cada uno de los niños, haciendo que estos comenzaran a gritar de dolor. Una vez hubo terminado de recibir la información que deseaba, los liberó de su poder, dándoles un respiro.

- ¡Vieron lo que hizo! - exclamó Henry.

- ¡Se metió en nuestras cabezas! - dijo Rika.

- Ya veo, son los tamers que salvaron a ambos mundos del Verdadero Enemigo de los Digimon - dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa - valientes héroes, mis respetos - para luego hacer una reverencia a cada uno de ellos. Esto claramente desconcertó a los niños, un enemigo que los trataba con gentileza.

- el D-Reaper - exclamó Takato.

- Así es, esa abominación que amenazó todo el DigiMundo... incluyendo el Área Oscura - respondió el ángel - muchos de mi armada murieron tratando de proteger mis dominios y los Territorios de la Gran Bestia -

- Es cierto - dijo Sorcerimon - al ser parte del DigiMundo, el Área Oscura también fue amenazado por el Verdadero Enemigo de los Digimon... al parecer, hasta los Demon Lord no pensaban permitir que sus dominios fueran borrados -

- Pero basta de charlas - interrumpió Lucemon - he venido a este mundo por un solo motivo -

Extendió sus brazos a los costados.

Takato, Henry, Rika, Yamaki, los digimon y todo el público espectador presente fueron téstigos de las habilidades psicoquinéticas del ángel. Los autos y buses de la zona comenzaron a levitar de acuerdo a los movimientos de los brazos de Lucemon, en una danza de objetos inanimados; de un momento a otro, estos quedaron estáticos en el aire.

- Tu - señaló a Rika.

- Dime niña - pidió - ¿Qué quieres que haga con ese auto? - Era uno de color amarillo, el cual flotaba a la derecha de Lucemon.

Rika no supo que responder, pero no pudo evitar que un horrible pensamiento se pasara por su cabeza.

Realmente se estremeció cuando Lucemon le sonrió de la forma más siniestra.

- Ya veo -

Sin que pudieran hacer nada, el auto amarillo fue lanzado hacia una madre que sostenía a un niño pequeño en brazos. Todo el público en general quedó pasmado cuando vieron la colisión desastroza, la sangre salpicando por todas partes. La histeria se generalizó y todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos, temiéndo ser las siguientes víctimas del ángel demoníaco.

* * *

No le costó mucho tiempo a Takehiro Matsuki averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Conducía en estos momentos una furgoneta de color negro a toda velocidad, directo al lugar donde estaban ocurriendo los hechos (la había conseguido de las instalaciones de Hypnos bajo el juramento de sacar a los niños si las cosas se ponían demasiado complicadas, que era lo más probable.

Pronto se topó con una multitud aterrada, corriendo en dirección contraria como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

- _¿Me escuchas, Takehiro? - _antes de irse, también le habían dado un comunicador que le permitía hablar con los operadores centrales de Hypnos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

- _Apurate. Debes sacar a los niños y a Yamaki de ahi - _era la voz de Tao, la cual sonaba muy angustiada.

- En eso estoy - no preguntó la razón. Como padre que era, no debía ser un genio para saber que la situación había dado un horrible giro; como principal obligación que tenía, debía rescatar a su hijo del problema, sin importar que tan grave sea.

- Aguarden - murmuró - voy lo más rápido que puedo -

* * *

Rika había caido de rodillas, al ser testigo de tan horrible escena.

Takato y Henry no demoraron en llegar su lado, mientras el primero se agachó a consolarla el otro encaró al malévolo ángel.

- ¡Desgraciado! - gritó con odio contenido - ¿Por qué tenías que hacer algo así? -

Lucemon simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Es muy simple - respondió - fue algo que pidió -

- ¡Es mentira! - el muchacho gritó, sobresaltándo a la mayoria, pero no causó ningún efecto en el demonio.

- Que ingenuo... Tan sólo leí sus pensamientos para ver cuál sería su respuesta, vi lo que imaginó y tan sólo lo volví realidad - dijo, sin cambiar su expresión alegre.

Los digimon lo observaron con verdadero odio, alguien que hiciera una cosa tan cruel como esa no merecía el perdón ni la amistad de nadie.

- Vamos a hacer que pagues - dijo Veemon decidido.

- _Espiral Mágico - _

_- Cabezaso de Veemon - _

Los dos digimon novatos le atacaron, pero con sólo mover un dedo, Lucemon creó una onda invisible que hizo retroceder los ataques de ambos. Al final ellos terminaron en el suelo, con alguna que otra raspadura.

- Ahora que su lamentable intento de detenerme a terminado, Henry Wong - dijo, sobresaltándo al Tamer de pelo azul - Ahora que quieres que haga con la multitud que hulle a la derecha.

Henry palideció cuando le hicieron esa pregunta, sabiendo el destino de esas personas, como en el caso de Rika.

- ¡No! - bramó - ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! -

Igualmente el ángel sonrió perversamente.

- No mientas, se que lo pensaste - Lucemon dirigió su mirada hacia esas personas, casualmente se veía aproximar una furgoneta de color negro por esa zona. Justamente los edificios que estaban sobre ellos fueron blanco del poder del ángel, siendo golpeados repetidamente por los autos que levitaban alrededor del Demon Lord. Escombros y vidrios cayeron sobre la gente aterrorizada, los autos que circulaban.

Henry miró desolado la macabra escena mientras Lucemon se deleitaba con el sufrimiento.

Incluso Yamaki había caído sobre su espalda, viendo la horrible escena que el ángel demoníaco había propiciado. Ningún enemigo digimon que antes hubieran enfrentado había, deliberadamente, involucrado a la población civil en el conflícto y se deleitaba con ello; entonces comprendía que no era locura pensar que estaban en presencia del diablo mísmo.

Takato también vio el horror de las personas que eran masacradas por el poder oscuro de su enemigo.

Usualmente sentiría rabia infinita hacia él, pero la sensación que predominaba en su interior era el miedo.

Nunca antes había estado tan aterrado de una batalla, y sin Guilmon a su lado, ¿Cómo pensaba sobrellevarla?

No es que los digimon estuvieran mejor que él, sin embargo, pudo notar como Agumon al menos mantenía la mirada ante el temido Demon Lord. Sintió en ese pequeño digimon un sentimiento que ya había notado en su interior otras veces, sólo que nunca le había dado importancia debido a que los enemigos que había enfrentado en el pasado no mostraban ese nivel de crueldad en sus acciones.

Aunque estaba temblando, aunque sentía el poder abismal entre sus poderes...

Agumon era...

* * *

- ¿Ya lo entiendes? - una voz, perteneciente a la de un niño, llamó su atención.

Takato realmente se sorprendió, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor se esfumaba y una extraña calma lo invadió. Una figura destellaba una luz anaranjada, muy cálida, era como un sól sostenido por algo parecido a un trapecio.

- Somos el valor - la voz infantíl provino de aquel símbolo.

- ¿El valor? - preguntó Takato.

- Así es - respondió - nacimos del Árbol de la Vida como un poder sagrado que se le da a un portador -

Satisfecho con su pregunta, Takato recordó la situación crítica en la que estaba hace algún rato.

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó un poco agitado - ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Lucemon los matará a todos si no hago algo! Y... - gradualmente se calmó, al recordar a Agumon, viendo con esos ojos fieros al tenebroso ángel.

- Lo se - dijo la voz infantil.

Takato pudo sentir como la luz del símbolo lo irradió.

- Somos un Emblema, si deseas podrás usar nuestra fuerza - dijo el Valor - apesar de tener miedo ante la batalla, el verdadero valor es enfrentarse ante la adversidad... si aceptás nuestro poder, podrás pelear... -

Pelear, no dijo ganar, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos y por aquellos que apreciaba.

No hubo mucho que pensar, realmente.

- Acepto -

El Emblema del Valor no tuvo forma corporea, pero Takato pudo sentir como ese poder sonreía sólo a él. Fue algo que también le dio felicidad, y además, de algo que necesitaba en ese momento, la confianza de sobreponerse a una situación dificil.

- _Estoy listo - _pensó.

* * *

El tiempo comenzaba a correr nuevamente.

Los gritos de las personas atemorizadas llegaron a sus oidos nuevamente, pudo ver las expresiones desoladas en sus amigos Rika y Henry, producto de las malévolas acciones de Lucemon. Al fondo, el encapuchado no había movido un solo dedo, y por lo pronto, prefería que fuera así. Yamaki estaba detrás suyo, supusó que estaba pasando por las mismas emociones que sus jovénes amigos.

Agumon aun observaba desafiante al demonio, el digimon que era causante de todos estos males.

Si algo estaba seguro de ese momento, es que jamás, pero jamás iba a perdonarlo.

Hizo algo que nunca creyó que podría hacer, mirar directo a los ojos del ángel caído. Pudo notar como el ángel se soprendia, aunque fuera levemente.

Lucemon estaba seguro que ese niño estaría temblando ante sus acciones, esa mirada de desafío significaba que no estaba logrando su cometido.

- Interesante - se dijo a si mismo.

Su viaje al mundo humano pronto vería sus frutos.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	4. Confrontación

**Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo IV:**

_Confrontación._

- Niño, ¿Acaso no me temes? - preguntó Lucemon.

Espero ansioso la respuesta, curioso por el comportamiento del muchacho. Pero lo que nunca pasó que pasaría pasó, no recibir respuesta alguna de su parte, lo estaba ignorando; esto no le complació en absoluto.

- ¿Estas sordo o qué? - preguntó nuevamente, pero en un tono mucho más agresivo.

Yamaki y los digimon no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la ira menguante que poco a poco crecía en su enemigo. Pero aun así, el chico no contestó, estaba ignorando a Lucemon, un digimon que no debía ser ignorado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Takato, lentamente levantó a Rika del suelo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, llevándola hasta donde estaba Mitsuo (el nombre de Yamaki).

- Señor Yamaki - dijo con voz suave - por favor... saque a Rika y a Henry de aquí, yo me ocupo de esto -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó el mayor, incrédulo - ¿Te has vuelto loco? -

- Por favor - respondió el niño, levantando un poco la voz, pero no demasiado - tienes que confiar en mi, no se si podré manejar esto a la perfección pero encontré un método para enfrentarlo... sino los sacas de aquí, podríamos tener grandes problemas -

Mitsuo no estaba muy seguro si hacerle caso a las palabras del niño, pero pensándolo bien, que otras opciones tenía. Era una decisión difícil, ¿qué pasaría si Takato perdía la vida en batalla?¿Con qué cara le daría la noticia a sus padres?.

- Gabumon, ve con Veemon, Sorcerimon y Biyomon - dijo Takato - cuídenlos mientras escapan de este lugar -

Gabumon, tal como el señor Yamaki, deseaba replicar para que cambiara su decisión. Lucemon fue el digimon más terrible, malévolo y sin corazón de todos los tiempos. En otras circunstancias creería que el muchacho se había vuelto loco, pero reflejó una confianza que de inmediato le recordó a uno de los niños Elegidos con los cuales habían salvado el DigiMundo.

Sin rechistar hizo lo que Takato le había pedido, llevándose a los otros dos chicos y al mayor. Lucemon no le prestó atención alguna que todos ellos se marcharan, estaba molesto e indignado ¿Quién se creía esta persona como para tratar de esa manera al gran Tirano del Área Oscura?. Por otra parte, Pride, el espectro enviado por los dioses de las Tinieblas, miró con mucha preocupación el tenso silencio en el ángel caído.

Ese chico, ese niño Elegido o Tamer, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Finalmente solo quedaron Takato, Agumon, Lucemon y el espectro oscuro. Todos los demás habían huido, fuera del alcance del ángel demoníaco.

- Agumon - dijo Takato - se que te preguntarás porque no te envié con los otros... la cosa es que necesito tu fuerza para esto -

- Descuida - respondió - no lo hubiera querido de otra forma -

- ¿Ya termináste de despedirte? - preguntó Lucemon, con una muy sombría voz.

Takato volvió a encarar al ángel digital. No era ningún tonto, hace un rato se había dado cuenta del Tipo de poder que poseyó su enemigo; por alguna razón podía sentir esa abismal diferencia, dandole un panorama de la situación.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó Takato.

Agumon asintió.

Pride sintió estremecer la tierra en ese momento, producto del enojo del ángel caído. Maldijo al niño entonces, sino dejaba de molestarlo, el Demon Lord terminaría por destruir todo el Mundo Humano, con todo lo que se encontrara sobre este. Pride pudo notar como el chico cerraba los ojos, y como emergía el Emblema de Valor de su pecho, el sol anaranjado.

Miró su propio digivice, el cual estaba marcando altas lecturas de energía muy elevada. Esto lo alarmó.

- Este mocoso - gruñó - es capáz de usar uno de los poderes sagrados del DigiMundo -

El propio D-Ark de Takato mostró una luz centellante, que cegó al espectro y comenzó a despertar el interés de Lucemon mas que su enojo. El rostro del ángel caído pasó de mostrar una mueca de desprecio a una inquietante sonrisa siniestra; miró como un poder sagrado era desatado por ese niño, infuyendo a Agumon de esta. Incluso podría decir que superaba los poderes de WarGreymon.

Fantástico, al menos así no se aburriría tanto.

- **Agumon Biomerge Too... - **

Una luz dorada, proveniente de otro mundo, cegó a toda la ciudad. Lucemon y Pride fueron los primeros en ser consumidos por ella, el primero mostró un agrado malsano mientras el espectro mostró fastidio y desprecio.

* * *

Rika y Henry se había compuesto lo suficiente como para caminar por si mismos, para Yamaki había sido un descanso de cargar a ambos chicos. Los tres humanos se encontraron ya bastante lejos de donde se produciría la batalla, justamente los digimon iban justo detrás de ellos. Todo pasó muy rápido cuando una luz de color dorado inundó la zona de la cual habían escapado.

- Esa luz - dijo Henry, en un débil suspiro.

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Rika, recuperando un poco de su energía habitual - ¡Es Takato! -

- ¿Takato? - preguntó Mitsuo, queriendo saber de que hablaban estos dos.

Incluso los digimon habían detenido su avance, rodeando a los chicos, curiosos por saber.

- Usted lo sabe, señor Yamaki - dijo Henry - esa luz es la sensación de cuando me unía a Terriermon para formar a MegaGargomon -

- Y también yo sentía lo mismo al unirme a Renamon, cuando peleabamos bajo la forma de Sakuyamon - complementó Rika.

- ¿Quieren decir que Takato esta a punto de fusionarse con un digimon para poder pelear? - preguntó Yamaki, elevándo el tono de su voz. El único con el que podría hacer eso sería con el Agumon que se quedó a luchar; era algo inconcedible para él, se suponía que Guilmon, su camarada, era el único digimon con el cual podía hacer tal cosa semejante.

Takato era un niño que no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Pronto, la luz dorada llegó hasta ellos, dandoles la seguridad de que al fin todo saldría bien.

* * *

Entre los escombros provocados por el demoniaco ángel, Takehiro Matsuki emergía de la furgoneta volcada, para fortuna suya sólo había recibido algunos rasguños y unas raspaduras superficiales. Fue una fortuna que estuviera vivo, y ahora solo tenía en mente una cosa, su hijo.

Actualmente fue el que se encontró más cerca del campo de Batalla, siendo el primero en ver, después de recuperar la consciencia, aquel destello dorado. Había sido tan cálido y familiar, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de cariño y orgullo. Lo último que hizo antes de ser engullido por la luz dorada fue nombrar a su hijo, pues sabía que esa fuerza provenía de él.

* * *

**- VictoryGreymon - **

Los dos seres oscuros observaron a su nuevo adversario. Pride terminó por sorprenderse, este digimon, según su dispositivo digital, mostraba poderes muy superiores a los de WarGreymon, y algo más..

- ¿Dónde se fue ese irritánte niño? - preguntó el espectro, no pudiendo divisar a Takato - Apuesto que corrió y huyo - dijo, mofándose.

- ¡Estupido! - escuchó decir a Lucemon, el gran Tirano del Área Oscura - es un digimon Tamer... la única forma de que ese debilucho accediera a esa forma tan poderosa es que el niño se fusionara con él, brindándole los poderes necesarios - una sonrisa infantíl se dejo dibujar en el rostro del ángel - Takato si sabe como jugar - dijo alegremente, diciendo el nombre de su adversario pues lo sabía al leer todos los recuerdos del muchacho, cuando invadió su mente.

- ¿Es posible? - preguntó anonadado Pride - ¿Qué un humano y qué un digimon se fusionen? -

- Por supuesto - dijo Lucemon sin duda alguna - ¿Acaso esos molestos dioses nunca dicen nada? ¿O son tan ignorantes para no saberlo ellos mismos? -

Ese comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero no expresó su molestía ante ello.

- Lucemon - dijo el hombre dragón - En nombre de la justicia serás castigado por tus crímenes, prepárate ángel del mal -

Lucemon bufó.

- Por favor - comentó, mofándose de VictoryGreymon - solo esas palabras tienen sentido en el primer Royal Knight... en ti es un desperdicio que las digas ante mi persona -

- **Nunca voy a perdonarte por lo que has hecho - **escuchó la voz de Takato desde el interior de VictoryGreymon, curioso se mostró por saber que pasaba con las consciencias que se fusionaban, la respuesta había aparecido. Al parecer estas se mostraban intactas, era algo molesto ver a un digimon con múltiples personalidades.

Lucemon y su égo nunca podría soportarlo.

Su poder sólo podía ser manejado por un único ser, él mismo.

Pero VictoryGreymon no presentaba problemas por ello, parecía estar muy estable.

- Bien, veamos que tan bueno eres - exclamó el ángel, disparando un rayo de energía rojo de sus manos en dirección a VictoryGreymon, este, por su parte esquivó el ataque con tal agilidad y rápidez que Lucemon no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sobretodo cuando el guerrero dragón volvió a aparecer delante suyo en un parpadeo.

Mas no mostró sorpresa en su rostro.

Con un agitar de sus alas, todos los coches y buses que habían estado levitando a su alrededor fueron lanzados hacía VictoryGreymon.

- **¡Ahi viene! - **exclamó Takato. VictoryGreymon asintió a lo que se refería, sacándo su enorme espada.

- ¡RompeDramon! - nombró su devastadora técnica, con solo agitar su enorme espada logró hacer añicos todos los objetos que eran lanzados a su persona. En cuestión de un minuto, todos los proyectiles habían sido borrados. Dejándo a un ángel con una expresión seria en su rostro, quien ya había notado el nivel de su rival.

- Es impresionante - comentó Pride - con que esta es la digi-evolución que se alcanza junto a un humano -

- Es mi turno de atacar - pronunció VictoryGreymon - ¡RompeDramon! -

La punta de la espada iba en dirección al ángel con fuerza demoledora. Lucemon, siendo consciente de lo que se avecinaba, se vio obligado a crear una fuerte defensa; su cuerpo brilló por una especie de aura, donde el Digital Hazard de sus manos se vio activado. Como esperaba, el ataque del héroe de los dragones se vio frenado.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo este.

Lucemon uso nuevamente ese poder, para alejar a VictoryGreymon de su persona, aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado. El guerrero detuvo el avance de ese impulso, quedándo estático en el aire.

- Takato, incluso con este poder aun hay mucha diferencia - dijo VictoryGreymon.

- **Lo se - **dijo el chico desde su interior - **Pero solo tenemos que inmovilizarlo - **

- ¿Tienes un plan? - preguntó.

- **Algo así, por ahora demostremósle de que estamos hechos - **VictoryGreymon asintió.

- Debo admitir que eres un guerrero bastante fuerte, VictoryGreymon - comentó Lucemon - ¡Sorpréndeme! -

El aire se heló en muchas cuadras cuando Lucemon estuvo a punto de usar su técnica más poderosa, la habilidad por la cual era caracterízado.

- ¡Cruz Suprema! - La formación de planetas en forma de cruz se dibujo entre el espacio de manos del ángel caído. Pride recordaba bien esa técnica como la que había derrotado a dos digimon de MegaNivel de un solo golpe, pero se llevaría una sorpresa cuando...

- ¡Embestida de la Victoria! - exclamó VictoryGreymon, impulsándose directo a la técnica de su mortal adversario.

- **Toma tu propia medicina - **dijo Takato.

Lucemon realmente abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio la 'Cruz Suprema' regresar directo a su dirección. El ataque era muy grande, pronto no vería alguna escapatoria en virtud de ese gran poder; en ese momento no le quedó de otra que activar el poder por el cual era temido en todo el DigiMundo, la increíble energía del Emblema del Orgullo, nacida del propio interior de los dioses de las Tinieblas.

El siniestro símbolo se dibujó en los cielos, absorbiendo por completo el poder de la 'Cruz Suprema'. No hubo estrago alguno, ni explosión; el aura roja que cubría a Lucemon había sido su salvador.

Hubiera tardado un poco más y no hubiera salido vivo para contarlo.

Esta emoción, nunca antes había sentido algo así desde que enfrentó a ese Royal Knight.

VictoryGreymon no estaba a su altura, pero...

- Realmente cumples con las espectativas - dijo Lucemon, a manera de elogio.

- ¡No resultó! - bramó VictoryGreymon. Su enemigo, ni siquiera con sus propios ataques podía ser vencido; el símbolo siniestro que había visto tan solo hace un momento, fue la razón del porque Lucemon se mantuvo en una alta jerarquía en las hordas de Soldados de Pesadilla. Ningún otro digimon vivo antes, con excepción de Alphamon y posiblemente GranDracmon, había visto el efecto de usar el Emblema del Orgullo.

- **Es como el Emblema de Valor - **murmuraba Takato - **pero se siente diferente... es aterrador - **

- Es el poder Legendario del Demon Lord supremo, el Emblema del Orgullo - dijo VictoryGreymon - sólo el Lucemon de la era mitológica podría blandir ese poder -

Pride analizó seriamente al digimon con el cual batalla Lucemon, VictoryGreymon estaba demostrando una fuerza superior a los de su propia especie. De hecho, la fuerza del Guerrero de los dragones era comparable con un Royal Knight, un sirviente de los Dioses.

- _Este niño le dio poder a esa criatura insignificante de un semidios - _pensó, sorprendido - _podría ser.. - _

Era una posibilidad que no debía ser ignorada.

Este niño podría ser el enemigo jurado de los dioses de las Tinieblas, el Elegido de la Leyenda.

Por otra parte, ese exceso de poder hubiera sido producto del Emblema de Valor, un poder sagrado que se originó en el mismo Árbol de la Vida. Nunca antes Lucemon se había visto obligado a usar el poder corrupto del Emblema del Orgullo, aunque lo detestara por representar la luz que debía destruir, debía darle algo de merito por ello.

* * *

Takehiro se escondia de la vista de los digimon malignos, o el caso del espectro y del Demon Lord.

Sabía que Takato se había fusionado con un digimon para enfrentar aquella amenaza, tal como lo había hecho con Guilmon para ser Gallantmon. Hasta ahora, la batalla parecia ser de iguales, y contando con todo, no pudo estar más orgulloso de su propio hijo. La idea de dejarlo pelear batallas de ese calibre le carcomía la consciencia todas las noches.

Mas debía conocer que había ciertas cuestiones que sólo podrían solucionar los niños.

- Disculpe, no es seguro que se encuentre acá - escuchó la voz de un hombre un poco más joven que él.

Este se acercaba por detrás, volteándose para dar un vistazo encontró a un varón de su misma altura, de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos, poco peculiar pero era de aspecto muy amable. Por su apariencia, supuso que era de otro país, uno europeo. Llevaba un traje informal puesto, en cuya camisa podía verse una credencial que lo vinculaba a Hypnos.

- Lo se, pero es que no puedo dejar a mi hijo sólo en esas circunstancias - dijo mientras observaba la batalla.

- el padre de Takato Matsuki ¿Verdad? - preguntó el recién llegado, que al parecer tenía buen dominio del Japonés.

Takehiro asintió.

- Mi nombre es Takehiro ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - preguntó este.

- Joshua - respondió - acabe de entrar a Hypnos hace poco.. -

Joshua, como recién se habia presentado, enfocó la mirada en VictoryGreymon.

- ¿Ese es Takato, cierto? Puedo suponerlo ya que leí muchas veces los informes acerca de los digimon Tamers... soy su fan - dijo - Debe estar muy orgulloso -

- ¡Cierto! - exclamó Takehiro, con un renovado alivio - No quiero presumir, pero Takato heredó esa valentía y sagacidad de su padre -

Joshua rió de buena gana.

Eso hasta que volvió a divisar la escena de la batalla en los cielos.

- No es por asustarlo, pero algo esta pasando con ese ángel - dijo, haciendo que Takehiro enfocara su atención en Lucemon. El ángel demoniaco comenzaba a cambiar el entorno, opacando la luz del ambiente poco a poco.

No pudo evitar mirarlo como un mal presagio.

- _Hijo, por favor regresa sano y salvo - _pensó con preocupación, impotente en los hechos que justo ahora estaban ocurriendo.

* * *

- **¿Qué sucede? - **preguntó Takato, desde el interior de VictoryGreymon.

Lentamente la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir a Shinjuku mientras un destello rojizo emanaba de los ojos de Lucemon.

- Muy pocos digimon me han obligado a usar el poder del Emblema del Orgullo - decía - debes ser un Tamer excepcional Takato Matsuki - fuertes vientos comenzaban a circundar los edificios, arremolinándose delante del ángel caído. Al final, una gran oz apareció en su mano derecha, la cual destellaba un aura maligna.

- Zero Arms - exclamó Pride - un arma que a digimon de tipo sagrado... no sabía que Lucemon tenía una -

Lucemon blandió su nueva arma. VictoryGreymon vio el peligro venir en su dirección, esquivándo la cuchilla que creció en tamaño colosal; del ataque se pudo ver como un edificio caía, partido a la mitad.

Posteriormente, la oz volvió a su tamaño original, regresándo a las manos de su dueño.

- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! - dijo VictoryGreymon.

- Lo que acabas de contemplar es una arma ZeroArms.. en particular esta es un diseño que aun no esta perfeccionado, ni siquiera he pensado un nombre aun - comentó Lucemon - el hecho de que hallas visto venir ese ataque me dice que aun no hago las cosas suficientemente serias -

- **¿Qué? - **se preguntó Takato - **No esta luchando en serio - **

- Por supuesto - respondió el ángel con una sonrisa - no me molestaré en usar todas mis técnicas y poderes en alguien como tú... sin embargo, has sido acreedor de una de mis técnicas más fuertes, inspirada en el digimon más terrible e imponente de todos - un circulo mágico se dibujo en el suelo, justo debajo de VictoryGreymon.

La sombra de la 'Cruz Suprema' se vio en este, pero el héroe guerrero dragón no alcanzó a verlo a tiempo. VictoryGreymon resultó siendo golpeado por el gran poder de la Cruz Suprema sin previo aviso, soltando un grito de desgarrador dolor.

Pride pudo apreciar la figura de este cayendo al suelo, causando un fuerte estruendo.

- _No sabía que podía manipular esa técnica de esa manera - _pensó el espectro - _no es solo el Emblema del Orgullo_... _también uso el Digital Hazard para cambiar el origen de su técnica - _

- ¿Cómo? - se preguntó VictoryGreymon, levantandose con dificultad.

- Por favor - respondió Lucemon, mofándose - las técnicas del gran Tirano del Área Oscura no solo se limitan al clásico 'Cruz Suprema' y 'Pies Divinos'. El Emblema del Orgullo junto al Digital Hazard que reside en mi interior me permite manipular los datos y códigos bases a mi antojo, copiar técnicas y hacerlas más fuertes incluso -

- **Rayos... - **dijo Takato, frustrado y adolorido - **¿Habrá un mét****odo para derrotarlo? - **

- Aunque debo darles merito por resistirlo a piel viva - complementó el Demon Lord - es más, aun piensan que existe un método que pueda detenerme. Solo piénsalo, si el monstruoso Alphamon, el digimon más poderoso, apenas logró sellarme en el Área Oscura... ¿tu cómo piensas derrotarme? - Lucemon intensificó la mirada en el guerrero lastimado, viendo a través de él para poder tener una vista apropiada del niño.

- **¿Crees qué me interesa? Nadie es invencible y eso se debe aplicar a ti - **dijo Takato, con una mirada que intrigó al Demon Lord - **si sellarte es la única alternativa, pues lo intentaré... pero no me voy a dar por vencido y mucho menos a alguien como tú -  
**

- Incluso, después de experimentar mi poder por carne propia no siento que me temas - dijo Lucemon, con mucho interés. El ángel maligno después de pensar un rato, le sonrió de una manera inquietante - Me intrigas Takato Matsuki, ¿Por qué no te unes conmigo? -

- ¿Qué? - dijeron VictoryGreymon y Pride al unísono.

- ¡**Estas loco! - **fue la respuesta que recibió del chico.

- Eso no importa por el momento - dijo Lucemon, luego de un suspiro de decepción - debes saber que si quiero algo lo obtengo, tarde o temprano... Espero que no me olvides, porque Lucemon, el gran Tirano del Área Oscura, vendrá por ti -

- ¡Sobre mi cadaver! - exclamó VictoryGreymon - No voy a dejar que toques a Takato, engendro del demonio -

- Eso se puede arreglar - respondió el ángel, restándole importancia a esa amenaza - En cuanto a ti, Pride - dijo, llamando la atención del espectro - Es aqui donde nuestra sociedad debe disolverse -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó furioso el espectro - ¿Cómo te atreves? Ningún humano o digimon tiene derecho de rechazar la oferta de los dioses de las Tinieblas. Juro por el Inombrable que haré que pagues -

- Amenazas vacías de un pobre espectro - respondió el Demon Lord, en tóno burlésco - adios, mi pequeño Tamer - y con eso se marchó, muy al estilo de la teletransportación. Entonces quedaron Pride, el enviado de la oscuridad, y VictoryGreymon, el cuál quedó muy herido en la batalla.

Era tentador acabarlo ahora, tenía las fuerzas suficientes para terminar el trabajo que Lucemon dejó inconcluso.

Sin embargo, tenía el problema de Lucemon que se interpondría en su camino en el futuro. Si el Demon Lord estaba interesado en el chico, porque no usarlo para hacerlo caer; además, su malsana curiosidad quería saber que pasaba cuando un niño Elegido se corrompía. Sus dioses le habían contado historias de un niño Elegido corrupto que se autoporclamó el Emperador de los Digimon, causando que las Tinieblas invadieran al DigiMundo.

Claro estaba que estaba siendo manipulado por un MaloMyotismon, un Señor Demonio de clase común.

- Que muchacho más curioso - habló el espectro - se que no te agrada Lucemon, si te unes a nuestros dioses Tenebrosos obtendrás el poder para exterminarlo -

- **Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso - **respondió Takato, desde el interior de VictoryGreymon.

- Es una lástima, seguro nos encontraremos en otra ocasión - dijo Pride - ¡adios! - entonces se marchó en un remolino.

VictoryGreymon, cansado por la batalla, finalmente se dejó caer al ver que, por lo menos en ese día, ya no habrían más problemas.

- Lo hicimos - dijo feliz, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Takehiro observó como ese digimon guerrero caía al suelo, luego de que los malos se hubieran marchado.

- ¡Takato! - corrió hasta él, seguido por Joshua.

La luz dorada se dejó ver nuevamente, revelando a Agumon y a Takato. Obviamente Takehiro recogió a su hijo inconsciente, dejándole la tarea a Joshua de cargar con el digimon. El segundo no pudo haber estado más felíz, en el camino a Hypnos dijo muchas veces que le gustaban mucho los digimon, atender uno fue un verdadero sueño hecho realidad.

Para Takehiro, su hijo había sido un héroe una vez más.

- _Si tan solo supieras como estoy de orgulloso - _se decía en sus pensamientos.

Caminaba a paso lento, cargando a Takato en las espaldas mientras el ocaso se ponía sobre la ciudad.

El dificil día había terminado.

* * *

Era un lugar que solo los tres grandes guardianes conocían.

Sus reinos eran equidistantes, pertenecientes a diferentes dimensiones, por lo cual las presencias de cada quien solo fueron representadas por grandes cúmulos de energía que adoptaron formas de armadura vacías. La más majestuosa fue de color dorado, la cual llevaba una espada en forma de relámpago del mismo color; el segundo fue de color azul, cuya arma representativa fue un tridente; y finalmente el tercero vislumbró un siniestro color oscuro, su espada gris, bañada por poderes antiguos, fue el arma que portaba ese poderoso ser.

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? - se escuchó preguntar a la armadura dorada.

- Así es, Hermano menor - respondió la armadura sombría - el Tártaro no podrá contener por mucho tiempo a los dioses Antiguos -

- Es imperativo que encontremos al Elegido de la Leyenda - dijo la última armadura del Trino - sólo el tiene la capacidad de vencer a esos Terribles Demonios -

- De eso no hay que preocuparse, Poseídon - comentó el oscuro - el Elegido aparecerá en el tiempo oportuno para cumplir con su destino... lo verdaderamente preocupante es si ese maldito interviene -

- ¿Crees que ese malnacido decida meter sus narices, Hades? - preguntó Poseidon.

- Puedo entender su preocupación - dijo El primero - el Demonio de los Mil Rostros, el Caos Raptante. Aquel astuto enemigo que juega con los destinos que desea, producto de su curiosidad malsana -

- Zeus - pidió el oscuro - permitame ir al mundo mortal. ¡Yo personalmente me ocuparé de detener sus pretenciones! -

- ¡Si ese es el caso, yo también deberé ir! - declaró Poseidon.

Una risa del hermano menor, producto a que se había adelantado a eso, desconcertó a sus hermanos mayores.

- No será necesario - dijo - Ya me he adelantado a ello... Los tres dioses del Sueño, hijos del Rey del Mundo de los Sueños, reencarnaron como mortales para convertirse en los guardianes del Elegido. Tal como ustedes, estos tres dioses son conscientes de la existencia del Demonio de los Mil Rostros. Despertando en el momento justo, usaran sus habilidades para ocultarlo de ese terrible Dios, asegurando que el Elegido cumpla con su destino -

- ¿Sus tres hijos? - cuestionó Hades - quien diría que ese dios tan egoísta sería capaz de proteger a alguien, aunque realmente estaría sorprendido si lo hiciera él mismo -

- Es cierto - comentó Poseidón, con una carcajada - El Dios del Reino de los Sueños es tan orgulloso y egoísta que me cuesta creer que mueva un dedo por el Multiverso -

- Hermanos mios - dijo Zeus, el supremo - confién en su juicio. Él solo sabe porqué hace lo que hace -

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	5. Aquel que encerró al diablo

**Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo V:**

_Aquel que encerró al diablo en el Infierno  
_

En el templo de Qinglongmon no quedaron más que simples ruinas, el castillo majestuoso que alguna vez había sido ahora estaba convertido en trozos de roca y polvo, esparcidos por todo el lugar. El Royal Knight que vino a revisar la escena de la devastación dejada por la batalla en contra de las fuerzas de las Tinieblas.

- No puedo sentir su presencia - murmuró.

En efecto.

La existencia divina de Qinglongmon había desaparecido para no regresar jamás, y en efecto, sabía quien había sido el culpable.

Apretando su puño con ira justa, se lamentó no haber podido llegar en su ayuda en el momento justo.

- ¡Maldito! - bramó - maldito ángel -

No quería ni pensar que le haría al sujeto que liberó semejante monstruosidad en el DigiMundo. Ni siquiera era capaz de localizar por si mismo al gran Tirano del Área Oscura.

Ahora que se lo preguntaba.

¿El primero tenía conocimiento de esto?

Con eso en mente se marchó del Territorio Sagrado de Qinglongmon, en busca de su lider y mentor. Seguramente, este digimon ya estaría pensando en una solución al problema.

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde el enfrentamiento con Lucemon, el digimon que apoderon el líder de los Demon Lords, un grupo de siete poderosos demonios, diestros en el uso de la magia y las artes oscuras temidos en todo el DigiMundo. A parte de las víctimas que la batalla dejó ese día, las cuales fueron quince, ocho personas adultas, seis niños y un bebe; la gran mayoria resultó ileso, aunque eso no sirviera de consuelo para los familiares de los fallecidos.

En estos mismos instantes, Mitsuo Yamaki, jefe de operaciones de Hypnos, se encontraba hablando con sus superiores.

Ellos nunca se mostraron personalmente en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo, por lo cual, si Yamaki deseaba comunicarse con ellos debía hacerlo a través de unas pantallas, en un cuarto oscuro.

- ¿Esta consciente de lo que significa este incidente? - preguntó uno de ellos, mostrándose muy molesto.

- Lo se - respondió Mitsuo, sumiso ante el asunto.

- ¿No qué las barreras entre el Mundo Digital y el nuestro se encontraban cerradas? ¿Qué era imposible que volvieran a ver nuevas intrusiones? - cuestionó una voz femenina.

- Eso también lo pensabamos - respondió Yamaki - los informes de estos últimos meses indicaban que la barrera se mantenía fuerte y sin cambios, la intrusión de este digimon fue algo que no podiamos predecir mediante nuestros sistemas -

- Déjeme aclarar este asunto - dijo una tercera voz - Al parecer, existe un digimon que tiene la capacidad de violar la barrera que separa ambos mundos a voluntad, uno que podría dársele el adjetivo de malévolo. Hubo quince muertes ese día por causa suya. Un digimon que representa una amenaza nacional -

El cuarto, que no se había pronunciado todavía, terminó de decir lo que su compañero trataba de expresar.

- Yamaki, creo que es hora de contruir ese ejército de digimon artificiales para enfrentar esta amenaza -

- ¿Cómo puede si quieren pensarlo? - exclamó Mitsuo, indignado por ello - Estamos jugando con fuerzas que ni siquiera entendemos, ¿Qué pasaría si se volvieran en nuestra contra? Además, tenemos a los niños que nos protegen de estas amenazas -

- Escuchese Yamaki - le reprendió la mujer - ¿Pienza dejárle la seguridad del país a unos simples niños? -

- Con el debido respeto - replicó - pero ellos han demostrado ser mucho más capaces para este tipo de situaciones, incluso lograron ahuyentar a ese monstruo... sin la ayuda de los niños toda la ciudad se hubiera perdido -

- Comprendo la situación, Yamaki - volvió a decir el cuarto - Pero, según mis informes. El enemigo decidió retirarse por cuenta propia, ni la fuerza de ese muchacho junto a ese digimon pudo hacerle ni un rasguño... Y lo más preocupante, dijo que el muchacho pronto se uniría a su bando. ¿Ahora comprende con el problema que todos tratamos? No digo que eche todo su trabajo por la borda, pero considere. Ese digimon podría regresar, sin una fuerza de combate élite qué podriamos hacer para salvarnos... piénselo -

Dicho eso, se desconectó, ya abiendo expuesto su punto.

- Por el momento, continua monitoreando la barrera - dijo la mujer - el niño por ahora en su nuestra defensa de sus ataques -

La reunión habia terminando, dejándo un desagradable presentimiento en Mitsuo.

- Maldición - dijo por lo bajo, saliendo de esa oscura habitación.

* * *

No era muy habitual, pero Hypnos ahora tenía un departamento de ayuda piscológica. Después de lo que habían vivido hace dos días, no pudo haber llegado en el momento más adecuado. Los niños tuvieron que ir uno por uno a una habitación que sirvió como consultorio, ahi estuvo Joshua quien sirvió como psicologo en esos momentos, además de que cumplía con otras funciones.

- Bien Takato, ¿Verdad? - dijo el hombre mayor.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, espero que seas honesto al responderlas - dijo Joshua con una gran sonrisa - recuerda, ahora somos amigos -

Takato nunca antes estuvo en un tipo de consulta como esa, así que no sabía exactamente que hacer, pero igual debía hacer un esfuerzo.

- Bien, pregunta lo que quieras - exclamó el muchacho de trece años.

- ¿Cómo describirías al digimon que enfrentáste hace dos días? - preguntó.

¿Cómo describir a ese digimon? Había un montón de insultos que podría decir en ese momento, todos referidos a ese ángel. Pero insultarlo no sería la respuesta que estaría buscando aquel hombre con el que estaba hablando ahora. Si quería describir a ese digimon, solo pudo haber una palabra que cumplía con ese objetivo.

- maligno - respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Maligno? - preguntó Joshua - ¿Cómo un ladrón o un secuestrador? -

Takato negó con la cabeza.

- Se quedan cortos - dijo - es maligno en todo el sentido de la palabra, Lucemon, pude observar como ese digimon se deleitaba del sufrimiento de los demás. Los asesinatos que produjo, se que los hizo por placer propio - eso era lo que más le molestaba, Lucemon era el tipo de digimon que encontraba la felicidad en la desgracia agena, ningún otro digimon jamás hubiera demostrado ese comportamiento. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la intención de participar en la destrucción del DigiMundo! o su mundo. ¡Solo vino para molestarlos!.

Ese demonio pareciera que solo hubiera aparecido para hacer sus vidas miserables.

Eso lo ponía furioso, pero bien recordaba la última vez que había dejado que su ira hubiera salido a flote.

- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? - preguntó, queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Resulta que este Lucemon hizo cosas que para niños como ustedes pueden marcar actitudes y comportamientos - respondió Joshua - experiencias tan fuertes como esas a la larga podrian dañar la percepción de mentes jovenes de lo que era o no correcto -

- ¿Estas diciendo que podriamos ser asesinos en un futuro? - preguntó Takato, tratándo de resumir esa idea.

- ¡No quise decir eso! - exclamó Joshua - las cosas no son así, pero si debemos solucionar las secuelas que hayan dejado estos enfrentamientos. Quiero ver que tan afectados y cansados se encuentran a nivel de cada batalla, con ello tratar esas experiencias y aligerar un poco la carga emocional. Si comienzas a llorar, esta bien, es parte de la terapia... hablar de las experiencias y dar rienda suelta a las emociones -

- No creo que eso sea para mi - dijo Takato, mirándo el suelo.

- ¿A qué parte te refieres? - preguntó Joshua.

- No lo se... solo siento que tengo que controlar cierta parte de mi - dijo, no sabiendo si esas eran las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Ya veo - dijo el mayor, poniéndo sus manos sobre el menor - un bloqueo emocional, debió ser por alguna experiencia que viviste en el DigiMundo, ¿verdad? -

¡Rayos! Odiaba que Joshua fuera tan certero con ese tipo de cosas.

- Veo que no estas listo - exclamó el mayor - descuida, no tienes que soltarlo todo ya... iremos trabajando poco a poco -

Eso sería todo por el momento.

Takato pudo respirar con alivio cuando finalmente salió de esa habitación. No es que Joshua no le hubiera agrado, de hecho, era una persona muy gentil y agradable; pero simplemente no se encontraba listo para hablar de ello, pensaba que ya lo había enterrado pero Lucemon hizo que reavivaran esos recuerdos.

Era por eso.

- A pesar de todo - murmuró, ya caminando en el pasillo - No puedo odiarlo -

* * *

Todos en la central se encontraban muy ocupados en los laboratorios de Hypnos, los científicos constantemente analizaban las gravaciones de la batalla, buscando los puntos clave de las habilidades de Lucemon; algún secreto que les permitiera derrotarlo, aunque aun no encontraban tal secreto. Los digimon se permitián jugar y corretear en la sala de conferencias, alegiándo los esfuerzos de Agumon y la nueva fuerza que habia descubierto.

- Valla, eso estuvo genial - dijo Veemon, lanzando su puño al aire con entusiasmo.

- Esa digi-evolución, fue verdaderamente fuerte - continuó Gabumon - incluso mucho más fuerte de cuando eras WarGreymon -

Agumon asintió.

Con que eso era digi-evolucionar junto con un humano.

- No podría explicarlo - dijo el dinosaurio de color naranja - pero cuando sentí el valor ardiente del corazón de Takato, pude obtener un nuevo poder. Juntos nos hicimos mucho más fuertes de lo que hubieramos sido por separado. Es más, regresamos un 'Cruz Suprema' de Lucemon -

- _Ya veo porque el señor Qinglongmon tenía tantas esperanzas en los humanos - _pensó Sorcerimon, dandole sentido a las cosas que hablaba la Bestia Sagrada. Aunque no hallaran al Elegido, al menos con estos chicos podrían retener el avance del ejército de las Tinieblas. Y eso le recordaba el por qué habían venido.

Justo en ese momento, entraba Takato a la sala de conferencias.

Yamaki, quien habia estado esperando a que terminara su cita con el psicologo, finalmente pudo decir...

- ¡Estan todos! - exclamó - esperaba que terminaras llorando como alguno de estos dos - señaló a Rika por el ojo, quien atino a desviar la mirada molesta, algo avergonzada. Henry solo pudo suspirar con cansancio.

- ¡Takato! - gritó Agumon con júbilo - ¿Cierto que somos el equipo invencible? -

- Si consideras invencible que Lucemon se halla retirado después dejarnos golpeados, entonces si - respondió Takato, con una gota escurriéndole por la cabeza. Fue palabras suficientes que Agumon decayera su energía.

- No me sorprende - comentó Sorcerimon - después de todo estamos tratando con el temido Lucemon de las leyendas -

- Aun así, hay que agredecerle a Takato y Agumon por defendernos en estas circunstancias - dijo Henry, agradecido - ¿Qué hubiera sido de la ciudad sino se hubieran enfrentado a ese monstruo? Pero hay algo que me preocupa - había dejado cualquier malestar a un lado, para centrarse en ese pequeño detalle - ¿Por qué razón Lucemon se habia retirado? Tenía todas las de ganar -

Takato estaba reunente de si contestar o no esa pregunta. Pero eso no tenía porque responderlo a él.

- Según el informe de inteligencia - tomó la palabra Mitsuo - al parecer Lucemon solo apareció para ponerlos a prueba, ya que cuando se fue simplemente cortó conexiones con ese sujeto de la capucha -

- Eso quiere decir que traicionó a los mismos dioses de las Tinieblas - dijo sorprendido Sorcerimon - será una cosa menos de que preocuparnos -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Rika.

Los demás también lo miraron esperando esa respuesta.

- Nuestros enemigos son los mismos dioses de las Tinieblas, sin el Demon Lord que los respalde practicamente podriamos decir que tenemos la victoria asegurada - dijo con algo de alegría - si la fuerza de VictoryGreymon se une a nosotros no hay nada de que temer - señalándo a Takato como si de su salvador se tratase.

Era más.

- Si ustedes pudieran colaborarnos con la búsqueda del Elegido de la Leyenda, les estaria muy agradecido - pidió al hombre que llevaba gafas de sol y vestía formalmente, es decir, a Mitsuo Yamaki.

- Claro - respondió - alguna señal para reconocerlo... - pidió este a su vez.

- La leyenda dice que será un humano envestido por el poder dorado del Reino de los Sueños, un guerrero que tendrá la bendición del Dios del Mundo de los Sueños, cuyo valor lo lleve a enfrentar a los dioses de las Tinieblas - dijo Veemon, resitando las palabras que una y otra vez decia Baihumon.

- Eso no fue de mucha ayuda - comentó Daisy, quien tomaba un cafe, recostada sobre una pared de la sala de conferencias.

- Haremos lo que este en nuestro alcance, eso puedo asegurarlo - dijo Mitsuo.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Sorcerimon.

- Ahora, en cuanto a ese tal Lucemon - dijo Babel - ¿Qué pasa con él? -

- Como dije antes - respondió el digimon hechicero - no será un problema alguno. Los Royal Knights ya deben estar en caza suya, sobre todo aquel santo Caballero que le encerró en el Área Oscura en la Era mitológica. ¡Confien en que él hará ese trabajo por nosotros! -

* * *

Esto era inaceptable.

Sintió esa gran perturbación apenas las barreras que lo encarcelaban se vieron rotas, nunca imaginó que existiera un ser que pudiera anular los conjuros sagrados, pero eso ya no importaba. Los santos Caballeros se harían cargo de ello, pero la tarea que le correspondía a él por derecho debía hacerse primero que ninguna otra.

Acercándose en las lejanías, observó a Gallantmon, uno de sus camaradas y sirvientes.

- Regresaste muy rápido - comentó el primero.

- Mi señor - dijo este, arrodillándose ante su señor - es tal como lo temía, Qinglongmon ha sido asesinado... No he podido sentir rastro de su energía ni en esta ni en ninguna otra dimensión o Zona del DigiMundo -

- Lucemon, mi más terrible adversario - respondió el primero - esto claramente es obra suya... ¿Cómo están los demás Templos Sagrados? - preguntó, queriendo obtener un panorama general de la situación.

- Los digimon de las Tinieblas estan atacando el Territorio Sagrado del Norte, ya hemos tomado las acciones correspondientes a ello - respondió Gallantmon - ya han habido informes de ataques al sector de Baihumon, pero este ha logrado mantenerlos repelidos sin ninguna dificultad -

- No es de extrañar - comentó - después de todo Baihumon es el más fuerte de las Bestias Sagradas -

- ¡Continua! - pidió - ¿Qué hay del Territorio Sagrado del Sur? -

- Setsumon ha estado vigilante - dijo Gallantmon - pero no ha logrado divisar señales del Enemigo -

- Eso podria cambiar, sin embargo... no me extrañaría que Qinglongmon, antes de su muerte, allá ponido en marcha un plan para afrontar esta situación - dijo el Royal Knight - apoyaremos sus esfuerzos manteniendo a raya los ejércitos de las Tinieblas -

- ¡Si! Pero Alphamon - replicó Gallantmon - ¿Qué hay de Lucemon? Ese Demon Lord debe ser detenido a toda costa -

- Es cierto - asintió el digimon referido como Alphamon - como el primer Royal Knight y el digimon más poderoso de todo el DigiMundo, soy el único que puede confrontar a ese ángel digital y ganar. Pero nuestro enemigo es astuto y ha sabido como ocultarse desde su interferencia en el Mundo de los Humanos, ni siquiera para mi es fácil seguir su rastro. Hice mi juramento a los dioses del Árbol de la Vida que si el DigiMundo se viera amenazado por una fuerza maligna, yo mismo me encargaría de exterminarla - dijo, agudizando sus ojos.

- ¡Señor Alphamon! - exclamó Gallantmon, sabiendo a que iba todo este asunto - ¿No necesitará ayuda para esto?, es decir, Lucemon es un enemigo que un solo Royal Knight jamás podría derrotar -

- ¡Lucemon es mi responsabilidad! - dijo de igual forma Alphamon, logrando que Gallantmon se encogiera - Yo mismo le perdoné la vida en esa ocasión, encerrándole en el interior del Área Oscura. Pero ya me di cuenta de mi error, el tiempo para que escarmentara sus acciones pasadas no sirvió de nada; ahora se que debo destruir la amenaza que representa Lucemon... y es algo que debo hacer solo -

Gallantmon asintió, sabiendo que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Gallantmon - dijo Alphamon - busca a LordKnightmon y Dynasmon, entre los tres deberán proteger el resto de los Templos Sagrados -

- Como diga, de hecho, Dynasmon ya se encuentra peleando en el Territorio Sagrado del Norte - respondió Gallantmon - le diré a LordKnightmon que se traslade a los ejércitos de Baihumon mientras yo iré al sur como un guardían -

- Gracias - respondió Alphamon - yo esperaré a que Lucemon de señales, en algún momento se descuidará y entonces estaré ahi para confrontarlo -

* * *

Henry regresaba a casa esa noche en compañía de Veemon y su padre, Tao. Se encontraba muy pensativo sobre el resultado de la reunión de hoy, tendrían que ir al DigiMundo, eso era seguro.

Era mejor enfrentar el conflicto en el DigiMundo antes que se trasladara al mundo real, aprovechándo que Lucemon ya no tenía ningún interés en apoyar a los dioses de las Tinieblas. No faltaba mucho para llegar, ahora solo tenían que subir las escaleras que los llevaría hasta su apartamento.

- ¿Sabes? - Veemon dijo, llamando la atención de Henry y Tao - Davis también solía vivir en un edificio como este -

- ¿Davis? - preguntó Tao - ¿Ya habías venido al mundo de los humanos? -

El pequeño digimon azul asintió con energía.

- Davis era un niño Elegido tal como ustedes - respondió, refiriéndose a Henry y los otros muchachos - juntos tuvimos muchas aventuras y nos enfrentamos a una gran cantidad de villanos. Incluso nos enfrentamos a un Demon Lord y le ganamos - dijo con orgullo.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive este chico? - preguntó Henry.

- En Odaiba, junto a Tk, Yoley y Cody - respondió.

Henry y su padre se encontraron maravillados con la existencia de otros tamers en Japón, se preguntaban muchas cosas, que había pasado con ellos, porque no se pronunciaron durante el ataque del D-Reaper y similares cuestiones. En eso ya estaban en la puerta de su apartamento, tocaron el timbre y entonces la pequeña Suzie abrió.

- ¡Hermano! - salió corriendo a este, directo a sus brazos.

- Hola Suzie - dijo este en respuesta.

Luego la pequeña lo dejó y fue directo a su padre.

- ¡Hola papá! - exclamó, llena de energía - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -

- Bien pequeña - respondió - pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar en familia, ¿Tu mamá está? -

Suzie asintió, entrando en el apartamento. Henry y Janyu la siguieron junto a Veemon, los dos primeros fueron a la cocina mientras el digimon pequeño se quedaba a cerrar la puerta, en ello Suzie se regresó para ver a su nuevo inquilino, quien se estaba quedando con ellos desde hace dos días.

- Y tu... Veemon - dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Pues no hubo problema alguno - contestó Veemon.

- Vamos rápido - lo tomó del brazo - aun tenemos la fiesta del té -

Veemon palideció ante la mención de los juegos de la pequeña, con dos días fueron suficientes como para aprender que jugar con Suzie era un destino peor que luchar contra cualquier digimon proveniente del mundo de las Tinieblas. Tenía que inventar una excusa y rápido o sino terminaría viviendo en el tejado.

- Suzie - dijo - recuerda que tu papá quería hablar algo en familia, tienes que ir -

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó ella, corriendo a la cocina, justo donde estaban su hermanos y sus padres. Veemon la siguió a paso más lento, igual no tenía que caminar mucho.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede querido? - preguntó Mayumi Wong, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

En ello, Suzie y Veemon ya habían entrado, ninguno de los presentes se alarmaron por la presencia del digimon. Debido a que ya estaban familiarizados con ellos.

- Mayumi, no se como decir esto - Janyu.

Sus dos hijos mayores estaban que se comían las uñas, queriendo saber la situación por la cual su padre se mostraba tan preocupado. Henry queria decirlo por si mismo, pero su padre le había dicho antes de llegar que diría esa noticia, asi que mantuvo el silencio.

- En Hypnos, para evitar otra batalla en medio de la ciudad con algún digimon, hemos resuelto que los niños vallán en compañía de los digimon para que les ayuden a solucionar el conflícto de raíz - obviamente, la respuesta de su esposa no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó - Pero... -

- Lo se - dijo Janyu, abrazando a su esposa por la espalda.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que también puedo ir? - preguntó Suzie - quiero ir a buscar a Lopmon... -

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Henry - es un viaje muy peligroso -

- ¿Entonces por qué vas tú? - preguntó Rinchei, su hermano mayor - se supone que es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ustedes, mis hermanos menores -

- Eso es porque Henry tiene un digivice - dijo Janyu, interrumpiendo la discusión que sabía que iba a formarse - no hay nada que hacer... es el único método que tenemos para proteger nuestra ciudad y al mundo de las futuras invasiones -

Mayumi se acercó a su hijo, acariciando su mejilla.

- Supongo que no puedo decirte que no - dijo mientras brotaba una lágrima de su rostro - ¿Cuándo deben partir? - preguntó.

- A primera hora de la mañana - respondió Henry.

- Ire a preparar todo - con eso dicho se marchó, subiendo a la habitación de su hijo.

Al menos Henry supo que contaba con el apoyo de sus padres y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el joven de ascendencia china yacía mirando hacia el techo, reflexionando sobre algunas cosas.

- Piensas en lo que pasó hace dos días , ¿cierto? - preguntó Veemon, que también se encontraba en la habitación.

Henry asintió.

- No pude hacer nada por salvar esas personas - se lamentó. Lo que había hecho Lucemon, fue algo que quedaría gravado en su memoria por lo que le restaba de vida.

- No es tu culpa - exclamó Veemon, con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Descuida, eso lo se - respondió el Tamer - es por esa razón que voy al DigiMundo... -

Veemon se quedó mirándolo, sin poder entender a que se refería.

- No quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar - dijo - para evitar que una tragedia como esa se vuelva a repetir, tengo que ir al DigiMundo y derrotar a esos dioses de las Tinieblas y a cualquier digimon maligno que busque hacer estragos -

- ¡Asi se habla! - exclamó Veemon con entusiasmo - siempre estaré ahi para ayudarte, cuenta conmigo -

- Gracias - respondió Henry.

Aunque.

- Me pregunto que estarán pensando mis amigos sobre todo esto... se que el señor Yamaki ocultó algo de información sobre lo que sucedió cuando Lucemon peleó contra VictoryGreymon... - dijo pensativo.

- ¿Por qué no nos diría toda la verdad? Takato lo hubiera dicho - comentó Veemon, un poco extrañado.

- ... Takato es una persona muy gentil que no le gusta que otros carguen con sus problemas, presiento que lo que pasó en ese momento fue algo que Takato decidió que solucionaria por su cuenta... - dijo - además, no sólo es él. Pensó cuando ese auto fue lanzado hacia esa joven madre y su hijo, justo a los ojos de Rika - ella es la que más esto le debe estar afectándo... -

Veemon supo a que se refería, asintiéndo con pesar.

- Esa es la razón por la cual voy también, para apoyar a mis amigos en esta dificil situación - dijo decidido.

Desconocido para ambos, el Emblema de la Amistad brilló a causa de Henry.

Una nueva generación de niños Elegidos se estaban reuniendo.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	6. Regreso al DigiMundo

**Digimon Tamers: Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo VI.**

_Regreso al DigiMundo.  
_

Era temprano en la mañana, los niños que estaban a punto de marcharse hacia aquel mundo digital vinieron en compañía de los digimon Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Veemon y Sorcerimon. Los padres de los chicos también habían venido para despedirse, eso incluía a la pequeña hermana de Henry, Suzie; por otro lado fueron acompañados por Juri Katou y su padre. Todos caminaban por los pasillos del gran edificio de Gobierno, guiados por Mitsuo Yamaki.

- Pronto todos podrán ver el resultado de estos tres últimos años de investigación - dijo este, mostrando orgullo en su voz - aunque nunca pensamos que hubiera sido necesario usarlo -

Todos entraron por una puerta, donde debían bajar por unas escaleras de acero. Ahi mismo todos podían ver a una gran cantidad de máquinas y computadoras que eran operados por una cantidad considerable de científicos, al fondo veían un gran tubo de cristal transparente, parecía tener una puerta corrediza.

- ¡Esto es enorme! - exclamó Suzie.

- Este es el cuarto donde se construye el primer digi-portal - dijo Yamaki - estamos haciendo las últimas pruebas... pero ya estamos seguros que puede transportar a sus hijos al DigiMundo sanos y salvos -

- Es bueno escucharlo - comentó Takehiro.

Todos llegaron a la base, donde podían echar un mejor vistazo de la máquina. Ahí se encontraron con Riley, quien supervisaba toda la operación.

- Es un gusto verlos a todos - dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces los niños miraron a sus padres, entonces los mayores comprendieron que ya era el momento de que sus hijos partieran.

- Mamá... Abuela... - Rika ya habia comenzado a despedirse. Rumiko, quien era su madre, la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras su abuela, Seiko, colocaba su mano en el hombro de madre e hija, mandando sus más sinceras bendiciones.

- prometeme que regresarás sana y salva - dijo Rumiko, con un tono de preocupación.

- Lo prometo - respondió un poco entusiasta.

- _No voy a permitir que el miedo me domine - _pensó - _nunca voy a perdonar a Lucemon por lo que hizo - _

Mientras.

- Hermano - decía Suzie en llanto.

- Tranquila - respondió Henry - voy a volver, buscaré a Terriermon y a Lopmon. Los traeré también ¿De acuerdo? -

La pequeña niña se limpió las lagrimas de su rostro de diez años, endureció un poco su rostro y asintió dandole su confianza a su hermano. Mayumi Wong tampoco podía retener las lágrimas, seguía abrazada a su esposo, quien le daba consuelo en esa situación.

- Hijo, será mejor que cumplas tu promesa - aseveró Janyu, para luego suavisar su mirada y terminar de decir su mensaje - No podriamos vivir si algo te llegara a pasar -

Henry asintió en silencio, dando un último fuerte abrazo a sus padres antes de separarse e ir a la máquina.

- Takato... - decía Mie entre el llanto, no importaba cuanto lo habia pensado y tratado de superar, le era muy dificil permitir que su hijo se arriesgara de esa manera - ...cuidate... - se limpiaba el rostro para luego hacer el intento de una madre estricta - No voy a perdonarte si no llegas en una pieza, o llegas... el caso -

Takehiro mantenía su mano en el hombro de Takato, comunicándole todo su apoyo.

- mejor obedece a tu madre - fueron sus últimas palabras de despedida.

- Lo se - respondió Takato, al borde de las lágrimas también - los quiero mucho -

Después de un reconfortante abrazo, Takato se unió a sus amigos en la máquina de teletransportación, el nuevo digi-portal.

- Una última cosa - dijo Yamaki, antes de que pusieran todo a funcionar.

Le entregó a cada uno unas especies de máquinas en forma de esfera con un botón en la superficie.

- son digi-bombas... máquinas que pueden abrir un agujero de gusano al mundo real si las cosas se ponen muy dificiles... - decía - procuren usarlas, hemos invertido millones en proyectos como estos -

- ¡Gracias! señor Yamaki - respondió Henry por los tres muchachos.

- bien, activen el sistema - exclamó Mitsuo.

- a la orden, Jefe - respondió Riley.

Distintas luces se prendieron en la máquina como un sútil sonido comenzó a hacerce presente. Los niños podían ver, junto a los digimon que ya se habían subido, como unos rayos luminicentes emergían desde la base del tubo de cristal y ascendián a la parte superior.

- ¡Esperen! - fue la voz de Juri que corría también a la máquina.

- Juri.. ¿Qué estas haciendo? - gritó Tadashi, su padre.

- ¡Lo siento! Pero hay algo que debo hacer - dijo en tono de disculpa.

Pero, antes de que Tadashi pudiera decir algo más, las luces que emergieron de la máquina ya se habían tragado a los niños y a los digimon. Impotente, no pudo hacer más que apretar sus puños y mirar al suelo.

- Descuide - dijo Takehiro - los niños cuidaran bien de ella -

Luego de escuchar esas palabras se calmó, tomando un respiro.

- Lo se, supongo que no he podido dejar su seguridad en mejores manos que las suyas - respondió.

Mitsuo miró con orgullo su primer exito en este digi-portal. Ahora, pasara lo que pasara, dependería de esos niños.

* * *

Pride regresaba al mundo de donde vino, un mundo cubierto por la niebla más densa proveniente de un mar oscuro. Este mundo recibia su nombre, de hecho, de aquel mar, el Mar de las Tinieblas. Muchos digimon deformados por la oscuridad comenzaron a acercarse al espectro, pero nunca impidieron su paso sino mas bien lo acompañaron en su silenciosa caminata hasta que.

- Felicidades - escuchó su voz desagradable - Pride, nuestros dioses estarán muy complacidos con la destrucción de esa molesta Bestia Sagrada -

Fue otra figura encapuchada, un poco más baja que él.

- Envy - dijo con indiferencia - no se supone que deberías estar comándando nuestras fuerzas contra Baihumon -

- No es nada fácil y lo sabes - gruñó el espectro de la envidia con desprecio - Baihumon es entre todas las Bestias la más poderosa, además hay un Demon Lord que se ha unido a su causa -

Producto de la furia, una sombra emergió de sus pies, atravesándo a tres digimon sombra que lo habían estado acompañando.

- ¡Traicioneros Demon Lords! - bramó.

- ¿Qué sucedio? - preguntó Envy.

- Lucemon nos ha traicionado, tarde o temprano tendrémos que enfrentarlo en batalla - respondió Pride - juró por mi orgullo que seré yo que le de el golpe mortal -

- ¡Relájate vaquero! - exclamó Envy - por ahora, tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes -

En ello apareció otro espectro, emergido del mar. Como los dos primeros, este estuvo oculto bajo su capucha, pero distinguía una forma femenina debajo de esta.

- ¡Hola Lust! ¿Algún mensaje de nuestros dioses? - preguntó Envy.

- Ellos ya estan conscientes de los últimos sucesos - respondió Lust con voz estremadamente elegante - han aparecido un nuevo grupo de niños Elegidos capaces de manipular los Emblemas sagrados, además de la traición de Lucemon a nuestras filas aunque nunca forjó una sociedad con nosotros. Ahora mismo están hablando con un potencial aliado -

- ¿Cuál seriá este aliado? - preguntó Pride, mostrándo leve interés.

- Fue un Demon Lord que encerraron en el Mar de las Tinieblas hace mucho tiempo - respondió, mostrándo una sonrisa siniestra debajo de su capucha.

* * *

Un espantoso sonido se escuchó por todo el Mar de las Tinieblas, cualquier digimon o humano de la superficie que se atreviese a poner atención a estas melodías, acabaría totalmente desquiciado. Más el receptor de estos demenciales sonidos no era un humano o un digimon común, fue un demonio que aprendió ese lenguaje desde le era Mitológica.

- un nuevo grupo de niños Elegidos - su ronca voz mostró interés - hace tanto tiempo que no había oido sobre ellos -

Una brisa del siniestro mar sacudió su túnica, con el viento más gélido que algún ser vivo hubiera podido sentir, pero aquel Demon Lord ni se inmutaba por ello.

- Entiendo - dijo.

El ruido continuaba pronunciandose.

- Esta bién - exclamó el digimon - partiré de inmediato... -

Aquellas voces demenciales se mostraron complacidas, como regalo, enormes cantidades de energía negativa salieron de las olas. Estas se avecinaron sobre el cuerpo del Demon Lord, siendo absorbidas de inmediato. El digimon demonio sonrió debajo de su túnica, marchándo con un gran grupo de digimon malignos que le servían.

Por último, un portal apareció delante del demonio, el cual cruzó junto a sus hordas.

Un gran mal se avecinaba al DigiMundo, en especial a los niños que habían desafiado su siniestro poder.

* * *

Habian llegado al lugar que dio origen a su travesía por el DigiMundo, el gran desierto. Solo que esta vez no habían caido de los cielos como la última vez, a parte de eso, nada habia cambiado, eran los mismos picos y extrañas formaciones de piedra junto a las columnas de datos que se paseaban por esta Área. Su mundo real se alzaba orgulloso sobre ellos.

Era todo tal como lo recordaban.

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntaba Takato.

Sorcerimon observó a los cielos.

- Estén unidos, cojánse de las manos y no se vallán a separar por ningún motivo - dijo el hechicero. Todos los que habían llegado hicieron lo que Sorcerimon había pedido. Los digimon, que eran un poco más bajos que los chicos, se sujetaron de una prenda, mochila o extremidad humana.

Sorcerimon comenzó a hablar en una lengua mágica, pronunciando un hechizo antiguo.

Esto hizo que una de las columnas de datos fuera en su dirección, entonces el digimon hechicero corrió hasta unirse con el grupo de humanos y digimon, sujetándose de la camisa que llevaba puesta Takato.

- Ahora mismo iremos al Territorio de las Bestias Sagradas - dijo - presiento que los dominios de Setsumon son un buen lugar para empezar -

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? - exclamó Takato.

Pero ya era tarde, ya habían sido tragados por la enorme columna de luz.

* * *

Juri cerró los ojos cuando esa columna se habia avecinado, apenas habia sentido que el viaje había terminado, volvió a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que pudo divisar fue aquel cielo rojizo con nubes negras, los baldosines de color rojo que se extendieron a kilómetros y el gran puente que conectaba un majestuoso castillo con la platarforma, en la cual todos estaban parados.

- Por favor, síganme - dijo Sorcerimon, empezando a caminar hacia el puente.

Los niños comenzaron a caminar junto con los digimon, no tardaron en alcanzar el puente. Por experiencia, sabían que aparecería una burbuja que los llevaría al otro lado, y así fue.

- Juri - dijo Takato, llamándo su atención - ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarnos? -

La respuesta a esa pregunta no era nada fácil, habían muchas cosas que habían influido a ello.

- Realmente fue un impulso más que otra cosa - respondió - pero lo que más me motivó a hacerlo fue un sueño que tuve... un sueño en el que volvía a estar junto a Leomon -

- ...Juri... - susurró Takato con pesar, recordándo todo lo que Juri había tenido que pasar cuando Leomon murió.

- ¡Basta! - exclamó ella, levantándo la voz - No quiero que me tengas lástima -

- Lo siento - se disculpó.

- Lo que quiero decir - exclamó Juri - es que vine para poder apoyarlos y hacer que logren sobrepasar las dificultades... no podía permitir que ustedes enfrentaran este problema solos... -

Takato y los otros dos chicos, Henry y Rika, la miraron agradecidos. Era bueno tener amigos como ella.

Los muchachos revisaron el camino, descubriendo que no faltaba mucho para que pudieran llegar hasta allá.

Una vez llegaron al otro extremo del camino, decidieron contemplar el castillo de Setsumon, el cual se mostraba como si la batalla con MegaGargomon jamás hubiera ocurrido. De hecho, desde que pusieron un pie en el Territorio Sagrado lograron ver que no había grieta o daño alguno en el terreno, producto de la pelea con Beelzemon.

- ¡Que grande! - exclamó con asombro, Agumon, como un niño pequeño corría por los alrededores del largo pasillo mientras los chicos caminaban.

- ¿Por qué esta tan emocionado? - preguntó Rika a Sorcerimon.

Pero quien respondió esa pregunta fue Gabumon.

- Lo que sucede es que nunca habiamos estado en este lugar, siempre estuvimos confinados a custodiar los Territorios de Qinglongmon - dijo.

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca habían conocido otra Bestia Sagrada que no fuera Qinglongmon? - cuestionó Henry.

Gabumon asintió simplemente, mientras caminaba y revisaba cada detalle de la estructura.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al gran caldero, tan solo estaban separados de la habitación del ave de fuego por el gran portón, que no demoró en abrirse. Otra cosa que pudieron notar los niños, al menos los que entraron en el castillo por primera vez, que los digimon no estuvieron encogiéndose o gruñendo por la furia de Setsumon. Agradecián el gesto de no tener que pelear otra vez con una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

Dentro del caldero, la llama de este dio forma propia, revelando la figura de la Bestia Sagrada guardiana del sur, Sutsemon.

- ¡Poderoso dios! - exclamó Sorcerimon - lamentamos habernos presentado de esta forma tan inesperada -

- Eso no importa ya - respondió con dureza - si hubieran sido el enemigo, ya los hubiera vaporizado incluso antes de acercarse a mi castillo -

Una gota salió de la cabeza de los chicos al mismo tiempo, al menos fue bueno ver que Sutsemon no había cambiado en absoluto.

- Ustedes deben ser sirvientes del Templo de Qinglongmon - dijo, refiriéndose a Agumon y Gabumon - y ustedes vinieron de las lejanas tierras del Norte - señaló a Veemon y Biyomon. Todos estos asintieron afirmativamente. - ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamó en cuanto divisó a los humanos.

- Hola - Takato saludó timidamente.

- Han pasado eones desde la última vez que nos vimos - comentó Sutsemon, aparentemente agradado.

- _¿eones? - _se preguntó Henry.

- señor Sutsemon - dijo Biyomon - vinimos porque teniamos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle -

- adelante - gruñó el dios, dando el permiso para que pudieran expresar a que habían venido.

- Sabemos que el DigiMundo esta siendo amenazado por los dioses de las Tinieblas, cuyo conflícto llegó hasta nuestro mundo y para evitar más daños hemos decidido ayudarles a solucionar el problema desde la raíz - dijo Henry - ...pero no sabemos nada acerca de este enemigo, ni a que se parece ni nada, nos preguntabamos si las Bestias Sagradas sabían algo de estos dioses de las Tinieblas -

- Desafortunadamente, solo conocemos rumores que hemos oido de voz de nuestro señor Huanglongmon - respondió Setsumon - según sus historias, esos dioses de las Tinieblas son la fuente de la oscuridad y maldad en todo el DigiMundo, un grupo de criaturas de aspectos que no pueden y no deben ser describidos que superan todo poder comprensible. Las antiguas Leyendas anunciaron su despertar y la aparición del Elegido que los derrotará y sellará -

- Eso no fue de mucha ayuda - comentó Rika.

- ¡Rika! - dijeron los tres chicos al unísono, temiéndo que ese comentario desagradara al dios tanto, que hubieran terminado muertos incluso antes de comenzar a cumplir con su misión. Rika no tuvo más opción que encogerse.

- Lo siento - se disculpó nerviosamente.

- _Humanos - _pensó Setsumon con fastidio.

- De hecho se dice que existe un digimon tan antiguo que observó con sus propios ojos el conflicto original con los dioses de las Tinieblas - dijo el dios.

- ¿Quién es este digimon? - preguntó Takato.

- Es un digimon que no debe ser nombrado, la gran Bestia del Área Oscura que tanto daño ha hecho al DigiMundo desde la era del Mito - respondió.

- ¡La gran Bestia! - exclamó Sorcerimon, con cara pálida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Henry.

Los demás digimon también se encogieron en su mensión, desconcertando a los chicos.

- Este digimon no puede ser peor que Lucemon - dijo Takato - ¿Por qué le temen tanto? -

- Porque ese digimon introdujo el mal y la desesperación por primera vez, fue el primer digimon de la oscuridad y el más poderoso de todos ellos - respondió Sutsemon - el señor de los vampiros, conoce secretos que nadie más sabe... verdades impronunciables incluso a los oidos de un dios. El sabe como se formó el Área Oscura y el Mar de las Tinieblas y el porque de su existencia... y claramente conoce mucho más sobre los dioses de las Tinieblas -

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? - cuestionó Takato, ingenuamente.

- ¡No has estado escuchando! - le reprendió Setsumon - es la gran Bestia del Área Oscura... el Infierno Digital es su dominio, lugar donde habitan digimon malignos como los Demon Lords -

- Esto no me gusta - exclamó Henry - a este paso solo estaremos a la defensiva... sin ser conscientes de que planea el enemigo -

- ¿El señor de los Vampiros es tan terrible? - preguntó Juri.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio.

Sutsemon realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar ello, el único crimen que cometió hace tantos años fue ser el instigador de la rebelión de los ángeles digitales, pero luego se sumergió en un silencio que dura hasta estos días. Nunca más cometió actos perversos en contra del DigiMundo.

- Realmente no sabemos mucho de él - dijo Setsumon - ni la razón de porque instigó la rebelión de la era Mitológica ni el porque de su prolongado silencio. Pero si puedo decirles que si desean hablar con él, deben ir hasta lo más profundo del Área Oscura, lugar donde se encuentra su castillo -

Los chicos se miraron entre si, debatiendo si era una buena idea entrar en esos dominios para obtener información.

- Yo digo que lo intentemos - propuso Takato.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó Henry - Setsumon comparó el Área Oscura con el Infierno... no me gustaría que alguno de nosotros entremos en ese lugar -

- Usualmente sería la primera en ir - dijo Rika - pero este Área Oscura parece un lugar siniestro... si ahi es donde proviene digimons como Lucemon, preferiría no hacerlo... - no pudo evitar recordar la experiencia por el cual, ese ángel caído los había hecho pasar.

Takato se mostró frustrado, lo que más deseaba buscar en ese momento eran respuestas. ¿Qué harián de ahora en adelante?

En eso Agumon se hizo al lado suyo.

- El Área Oscura es una zona del digimundo donde se castigan a los digimon que cometieron malos actos en vida - dijo Agumon, haciendo que los chicos se encogieran aun más - pero si ir ahí es lo que Takato quiere... si es la única manera de entender la situación y poder sobrellevarla... entonces que es lo esperamos -

El digimon de color naranja dijo con tal convicción que hizo que Takato no desechara su idea inicial.

- Yo mismo me encargaré de guiarlo sano y salvo - realmente se mostraba muy seguro de si mismo.

- Gracias, Agumon - dijo Takato con una sonrisa.

- Takato es alguien muy ingenuo y seguramente Agumon no sea diferente - comentó Rika - van a necesitar a alguien que los cuide si van a ir al Área Oscura del DigiMundo - en ello, Biyomon revoloteó al lado de la chica.

- Si Rika vá, yo también voy - dijo.

- También quisiera ir - exclamó Juri - quiero compartir esa experiencia con ustedes, volverme una chica muy fuerte... pero más que todo, apoyarlos -

- ¡Un momento! - los interrumpió Henry - ¿Acaso saben como entrar? Aun muchas cosas que no sabemos -

Setsumon observó interesado la conversación de los chicos, realmente estaban considerando entrar al Área Oscura del DigiMundo.

- digimon Tamers - dijo la Bestia Sagrada, llamándo la atención de los niños y los digimon - de hecho, si quieren entrar al Área Oscura del DigiMundo, vinieron al lugar correcto... les ruego que sean pacientes - entonces, Setsumon desapareció en una llamarada. Los chicos tuvieron que hacer exactamente lo que les habia pedido, esperar.

* * *

En una recamara profunda, una cueva que se iluminaba por si misma, una gran llama apareció, dando forma a Setsumon.

La gran Bestia Sagrada descendió hasta el nivel profundo de la caverna, donde se encontraba un lago contenido, iluminado por los digi-gnomos que habitaron este recinto. Sus cuatro ojos se iluminaron, causando que las aguas se retiraran, mostrándo el fondo que ocultaba una pequeña caja de color negro.

Usando el mismo poder, logró que la caja se abriera, de donde salió un medallón de color dorado. Este tenía gravado una calavera y una serpiente.

Setsumon tomó el medallón con una de sus garras, para luego desaparecer en una llamarada.

Cuando lo hizo, el agua volvió a su posición original y los digi-gnomos volvieron a retosar sobre el lago, como si Setsumon jamás se hubiera aparecido.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Bestia Sagrada regresara.

- Ya regresó - dijo Gabumon.

Setsumon les mostró el medallón que había recolectado hace rato a los muchachos, los cuales le vieron interesados.

- Este objeto es como una llave que le permite a sus poseedores el entrar y salir del Área Oscura del DigiMundo - dijo el dios - cada Templo sagrado posee uno de estos. Las Bestias Sagradas decidimos a que guerreros fieles darsélas, es nuestro modo de monitorear las actividades del Infierno Digital -

- Eso es muy útil - comentó Henry.

- Gracias Setsumon - exclamó Takato, con una gran sonrisa.

De repente, en medio de la habitación, apareció una puerta de color negro, cuyo marco era adornado por una caravéla con unos brazos esqueléticos que lo cubrían.

- Por esta puerta llegaran al Área Oscura - dijo Setsumon - los dejaré en el castillo de Demon, quien lleva desaparecido hace eones, así que no encontrarán problema alguno... en ese lugar, busquen la Llave que yace en el Trono del Demon Lord... esta les permitirá ir a cualquier destino dentro del Área Oscura -

- Eso incluye al sitio donde se oculta el señor de los vampiros ¿verdad? - dijo Takato.

- Asi es - respondió la Bestia Sagrada.

- Disculpa - dijo Henry, refiriéndose a Setsumon - Según lo que ha dicho Sorcerimon, los Templos de las Bestias Sagradas estan siendo atacados por estos digimon de las Tinieblas... se que pronto atacarán este lugar, así que me gustaría quedarme junto a Veemon y Gabumon para defenderlo si es necesario -

- Agradecería ese gesto - dijo Setsumon - después todo, aun me debes un favor por la destrucción de mi palacio -

- Perdona por ello - se disculpó el muchacho peli-azul.

- Mucha suerte - dijo Takato, a punto de abrir la puerta y con el medallón en sus manos - ...procura no morirte mientras no estamos... -

- Eso debería decirte - respondió Henry, sonriéndole como siempre.

Ambos muchachos, los mejores amigos, compartieron un último apretón de manos antes de tomar caminos separados.

* * *

La bruma del Mar de las Tinieblas apareció sobre el Territorio Sagrado del Sur.

Se observó aparecer una gran cantidad de digimon oscuros de ese lado, todos fueron liderados por un demonio que se alzaba por todas esas hordas. Su cuerpo era cubierto por su habitual túnica de color rojo, donde sobresalían sus grandes cuernos y sus destellántes ojos azules; levitando gracias a sus enormes alas.

- _Estos son los dominios de Setsumon - _pensó el Demon Lord.

- Después de tanto tiempo - decía, mostrándo un aura amenazante que cubria todo su cuerpo - he regresado -

Hizo un ademán para que sus hordas avanzaran, y así lo hicieron.

Esta vez no volvería a ser humillado como en aquella ocasión.

Todos volverían a estremecer al escuchar su nombre.

Demon.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	7. Batalla en el Templo del Sur

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo VII.**

_Batalla en el Templo del Sur_

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Takato, Rika y Juri se hubiesen marchado al Área Oscura del DigiMundo. Setsumon reposaba en su caldero, vigilante de cualquier intrusión a su Territorio.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara? - preguntó Gabumon.

Henry, quien estaba caminando por la sala del caldero, se detuvo justo al lado del digimon novato y se sentó a su lado.

- Fue una visión que tuve anoche... antes de venir al DigiMundo - respondió - ...solo se que si unimos fuerzas, como cuando Takato unió sus fuerzas con Agumon y expulsó a Lucemon... -

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Gabumon, entusiasta.

Sin embargo, pronto todos los digimon que se habián quedado en el Templo Sagrado sintieron un horrendo escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos. Henry pudo notar como todos se tensaban, incluso Setsumon.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

- El enemigo - gruñó la Bestia Sagrada - el mundo de las Tinieblas finalmente han decidido atacar mis dominios -

Sin mas espera, todos corrieron a las afueras del palacio para ver a que rayos se enfentraban.

* * *

Demon avanzaba con sus hordas.

- ¡Aparece Bestia Asquerosa! - exclamó el Demon Lord - ven y enfrentame -

* * *

Henry pudo divisar a una enorme horda de digimon que se acercaban a paso apresurado al castillo de Sutsemon. Los digimon que defendían el castillo no se hicieron esperar en actuar y comenzó la gran batalla.

El muchacho junto a Gabumon y Veemon miraron al demonio que comandaba las tropas del enemigo.

- ¡Es él! - exclamó Veemon - No podría equivocarme -

- Demon, un demonio maligno en su etapa mega - leía Henry desde su D-Ark - esta posicionado como una de las más altas autoridades del mundo de las Tinieblas. El rey que manipula a los digimon demonio y ángeles caídos. Su ataque especial es la Flama Infernal -

Pudo ver como un Zudomon y un Anquilomon iban directo a atacar al Demon Lord, este apenas se mofó del pobre esfuerzo.

- ¡Flama del Infierno! - exclamó con su voz gutural, nada quedó de los digimon que valientemente fueron a enfrentarlo.

- Que poder - comentó Henry, hubiera podido jurar que el calor de las llamas del demonio lo habían alcanzado.

- Si tan solo estuviera Wormon - dijo Veemon - le daría su merecido -

En eso Setsumon apareció, liderándo las fuerzas que defendían su castillo. La Bestia Sagrada desató una poderosa llamarada que diezmo a parte de los ejércitos enemigos, Demon uso un hechizo mágico para crear una barrera que lo protegió del ataque del dios. Las llamas sagradas crearon un muro de fuego que impidió al bando enemigo su movimiento.

Sus aliados ya celebraban, impresionados como Setsumon les había dado la ventaja en el campo de batalla.

- Esto no termina - dijo el Demon Lord desde la otra barrera.

Su aura tenebrosa emergió de su cuerpo y atacó el muro de llamas, disipándolas al instante.

- Veemon - pronunció Sutsemon, llamándo la atención del pequeño - he estado guardando este digi-egg para un momento como este - hizo aparecer una reliquia de oro en los cielos, el cual fue a parar en manos de Henry.

- ¡El digi-egg de los milagros! - dijo, reconociéndolo al instante.

- Los humanos han demostrado que son capaces de crear milagros, es por eso que este poder solo puede ser blandido por un humano - dijo la Bestia Sagrada, mientras creaba vientos huracanados que mantenía al ejército de Demon a raya. Mientras los digimon que sirvieron al castillo continuaron en la feroz batalla. Incluso Indramon y Chatsuramon, de los doce Devas, estaban participando en la batalla.

Estos digimon mitológicos se enfrentaban a un MarineDevimon, con el cual usaban todos sus poderes mientras el demonio acuático atacaba con ráfagas de ácido que brotaban de su boca.

- Listo Veemon - dijo Henry.

Veemon asintió, preparado para usar de nuevo ese poder.

El muchacho no estaba seguro de que hacer, pero tenía como un instinto de como usarlo.

- ¡Veemon! Digi-evoluciona - exclamó el joven.

En cuanto lo dijo, el digi-egg dorado que sostenía en sus manos se convirtió en una bola de luz que consumió a Veemon, otorgándole todos sus poderes.

- ¡Veemon digivolve Too... ! -

Su cuerpo había crecido y ahora vestía una armadura dorada.

- ¡Magnamon! - exclamó. Emanando de su cuerpo la potente luz de los milagros.

El Demon Lord vio el brillo de este digimon, acercándose a una velocidad sobrehumana, quedándo tan sólo a unos metros del Caballero Sagrado.

- Un royal Knight - dijo Demon, sonriendo de manera inquietante debajo de su capucha - esto va ha hacer muy interesante -

* * *

Las antorchas de los pasillos del castillo de Demon se encendieron, como señal que su maestro finalmente habia regresado. Muchos alaridos y gemidos bestiales se escucharon como eco en las paredes. Todo ese ruido había escuchado a sus oidos en el lugar más profundo del Área Oscura, la sombra de la Gran Bestia, el señor de los vampiros, hizo acto de aparición en el castillo.

- Demon ha regresado - dijo la verdad inegable.

Aunque no fue algo que le preocupara en lo absoluto. Demon no era tan tonto como para desafiar su poder en el Área Oscura.

Lo que realmente había causado su aparición fue una visita inesperada a sus más recientes dominios.

- Investiga - ordenó - quiero ver que tan fuertes son -

De las sombras, un SkullSatamon, guardían del castillo, apareció listo para cumplir con las ordenes de su maestro.

Entonces, la sombra del Señor de los Vampiros se esfumó, dejando que el SkullSatamon cumpliera con su trabajo.

* * *

- De repente se prendieron las luces - dijo Agumon ante el hecho que las antorchas del castillo de Demon se vieran encendidas en un parpadeo.

Takato, Rika y Juri caminaron por los largos pasillos, buscándo lo que sería la habitación donde se encontraba esa extraña Llave. El medallón los orientaba en aquellos territorios desconocidos.

- Setsumon tenía razón - comentó Juri - este lugar es una tumba -

- Eso es bueno - dijo Rika, aliviada - no creo que este lista para enfrentar a un digimon malvado de nuevo -

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó Takato - me preguntó cómo estará Henry... llegué a tener un mal presentimiento cuando estas antorchas se prendieron... -

En su caminata vieron pinturas a lo largo de toda el corredor. Mostraban batallas antiguas en las cuales cientos de digimon eran quemados por furiosas llamas, en todas ellas apareció la figura del perpetrador, un digimon demonio vestido por una túnica de color rojo. Los chicos no supieron de quien se trataba, pero para los digimon, que ya lo habían enfrentado en el pasado, estuvo más que claro.

- ¡Es Demon! - exclamó Agumon, agudizándo los ojos con desagrado.

En todas las imágenes, el terrible demonio parecia vanagloriarse de las masacres de cientos de digimon. Juri no pudo resistir esa imagén, ocultándose en los brazos de Takato, el único varón presente en ese mundo.

Claramente el muchacho se sonrojó, algo apenado.

Rika también desvió la mirada de esos dos. Enfocó su atención en Biyomon, quien miraba con desprecio y temor esas imágenes.

- ¿Lo conocen? - preguntó la muchacha.

- Demon es un digimon que atacó el mundo humano hace mucho tiempo - respondió Biyomon - estaba en búsqueda de algo que se llamaba la semilla de la oscuridad, se trataba de un digimon muy poderoso pero los antiguos niños Elegido lograron encerrarlo en el Mar de las Tinieblas -

Los chicos atendieron a esa explicación con muchas dudas. Hubieran visto a un digimon como ese en el mundo humano si la historia de Biyomon fuera cierta, una gran batalla no hubiera sido desapercibida en los noticieros a nivel mundial, pero aun así, Biyomon no parecía mentir. Todo fue muy extraño para los tamers.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrar una puerta al final. A ambos costados de esta encontraron dos estátuas, la primera ya la habían visto dibujada en los retratos, el demonio de la túnica; la otra mostró a una criatura mucho más bestial, fue algo parecido a un modo demoníaco con extensiones desproporcionadas mostrando garras afiladas, grandes cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, dos enormes ojos y grandes dientes puntiagudos que emergían de su boca, listos para devorar a su víctima.

Tal como el demonio de la túnica, este retrato bestial poseía las mismas alas.

Les hizo pensar a todos que ese era el monstruo que se ocultaba debajo de la túnica.

Hicieron a un lado todo pensamiento acerca de las imágenes que habián visto, entrando por la puerta que tenían al frente.

Vieron un gran salón medieval, una alfombra que empezaba desde el punto donde estaban parados hasta el trono, al final de la sala. Este trono fue esculpido en piedra sólida, adoranda con el relieve de cientos de criaturas inombrables en los costados, todos de tipo esquelético.

Dos alas de murciélago se extendían sobre el cabezal, terminándo de darle un tétrico aspecto.

- ¡Miren! - señaló Takato.

Justo a un lado de la silla del Trono, hubo una pequeña mesa de cristal, sostenida por una base de oro, adornado por joyas preciosas. En esas mesa, descansaba una Llave con forma de caravéla sobre un cojín morado.

- Yo voy por la llave - dijo Biyomon.

El digimon ave fue por esta, a punto de agarrarla, un viento siniestro lo arrojó de vuelta hacia donde estaban los niños. Estos se vieron obligados a cubrirse del vendabál. Al parecer, el castillo no estaba tan sólo como esperaban.

De la nada un SkullSatamon apareció, cuyo rostro sonreía con malicia.

- ¡Un SkullSatamon! - exclamó Agumon.

- ¿Este castillo no estaba vacío? - preguntó Takato.

El demonio esquelético sonrió con malicia.

- Es cierto que el señor del castillo se ausentó por mucho tiempo - dijo SkullSatamon - pero es no impidió que otro poderoso digimon del Área Oscura pudiera tomarlo. Ahora este palacio es de propiedad del Señor de los Vampiros -

Justamente, el digimon que todos estan buscando.

* * *

- Demon, ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - cuestionó Magnamon.

El demonio se burló.

- Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo - dijo - hasta debería agradecer a los niños Elegidos por encerrarme en el Mar de las Tinieblas, sino hubiera sido por mi desafortunada derrota, jamás me hubiera topado con los dioses de las Tinieblas -

* * *

- ¿Los dioses de las Tinieblas? ¿Se encuentran encerrados en el Mar de las Tinieblas? - se preguntó Sorcerimon, escuchándo la conversación de los poderosos digimon.

- ¿Qué es el Mar de las Tinieblas? - preguntó Henry, curioso.

- se trata de un lugar creado por las emociones negativas de los seres humanos - respondió Sorcerimon. Sutsemon estaba ausente de la conversación ya que se encontraba combatiendo a la gran horda de digimon que continuaban llegando sin parar, sus fuerzas se estaban quedando cortas en comparación con el gran ejército de Demon, razón por la cual se vio obligado a ayudar mientras Magnamon combatía con el señor demonio - es un lugar que no pertenece al mundo humano ni el digital... nunca me imaginé que esos dioses se ocultaran en ese lugar sombrío -

* * *

El cuerpo de Demon brillaba con un resplandor maligno, dando una sensación de escalofríos que haría temblar a cualquier digimon de etapa mega.

- Hice un trato con esos dioses, convertiéndome en su servidor - dijo - yo lidero sus tropas y ejércitos, y a cambio, me recompensan con grandes cantidades de energía maligna. De hecho, tengo el poder suficiente como para conquistar todo este lamentable mundo y los otros que se encuentran conectados a este -

- Vendiste tu propio orgullo - respondió Magnamon con desprecio - un ser tan bajo como tú no merece seguir con vida -

Magnamon se lanzó al ataque, empezando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el Demon Lord. Intercambiaban golpes y patadas, en el caso de Demon, golpes y hechizos mágicos. Magnamon era muy rápido, de tal forma que logró darle un golpe a Demon, que no pudo esquivar o bloquear a tiempo, lanzándolo varios metros.

Con el espacio disponible, se dispuso a lanzar su primera técnica sobre Demon.

- ¡Rayo de Plata! - exclamó, liberándo una gran cantidad de misiles de su armadura dorada.

Demon vino venir el ataque.

- ingenuo - gruñó - ¡Flama del Infierno! -

Grandes columnas de llamas consumieron los misiles dorados, borrándo a la gran mayoría. Unos pocos parecieron encontrar el camino hacia Demon, pero el cuerpo del demonio pareció emanar una energía púrpura, la cual se extendió a los alrededores como extensiones del mismo Señor Demonio, atrapando los mísiles que venían en su dirección.

A una distancia segura de su cuerpo, las hizo estallar.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó el caballero dorado.

- ¡Ni creas que será tan fácil! - dijo Demon en tóno de burla.

Demon se teletransportó a un lado de Magnamon, ni siquiera este había podido ver ese movimiento.

- ¡Flama Infernal! - las llamas golpearon a Magnamon, enviándolo al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

* * *

- ¡Magnamon! - gritó Henry, preocupado.

En el suelo, Gabumon se mostró impotente por no poder ayudar. Sentía que sus poderes como MetalGarurumon no serían de mucha utilidad, el poder que ahora usaba Demon lo colocaba en otra escala. Pero, en ese momento, recordó las palabras de Henry.

- Henry - llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el muchacho.

- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace poco - dijo - si es verdad lo que dijiste, por favor,... dame de tu poder, para poder ayudar en la batalla... -

Henry sonrió justo en ese momento.

- Estaba pensando en lo mismo - habló, cerrando los ojos. Estaba concentrándose en un deseo. - _El poder que quiero brindar a mis amigos - _pensó, con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el Emblema de la Amistad apareciera en su pecho, cosa que Gabumon reconoció al instante.

Gabumon sintió como el sentimiento de Henry de luchar por sus amigos lo llenaba de fuerzas que nunca antes había tenido.

El D-Ark soltó un fuerte brillo, la luz de la digi-evolución.

- **Gabumon Biomerge Too... - **

Juntos como solo un ser, el nuevo guerrero se lanza a los cielos, justo para combatir contra Demon.

- **ZeedGarurumon - **

* * *

Demon alejó su atención del santo Caballero al sentir una nueva fuerza nacer, una fuerte y poderosa.

- _Imposible - _pensó.

ZeedGarurumon voló a una supervelocidad, justo a su encuentro.

- _Este digimon puede rivalizar con un Demon Lord - _se dijo a si mismo. Intentó ver más allá, y entonces descubrió que un humano y un digimon se habian fusionado.

- Preparate Demon - dijo ZeedGarurumon.

- Con que esta es la digi-evolución que alcanzan los digimon junto con los humanos - decía el Demon Lord - debo admitir que me han impresionado... sus fuerzas son las mismas de un Royal Knight... - Una vez hubo hecho su elogio, se dispuso a atacar a su enemigo con sus llamas infernales.

ZeedGarurumon las esquivó con rapidez, ni una sola de las corrientes de fuego que fueron desatadas por Demon había logrado alcanzarlo.

- Es mi turno - dijo ZeedGarurumon - ¡Cañón Zeed! -

Desde el cañón de su espalda, disparó un potente rayo de energía. Demon, de inmediato conjuró una esfera de protección. Ambas técnicas se anularon a penas tuvieron contacto.

Es mas, Demon estaba sorprendido, había tenido que usar una gran cantidad de energía para poder defenderse.

- **No será fácil - **dijo Henry, desde el interior de ZeedGarurumon.

En ello, Magnamon pronto se había recuperado de sus heridas, volando justo al lugar de la batalla para poder apoyar a Henry.

- Valla... veo que lo lograste... - dijo el Royal Knight, entusiasmado.

- **Si - **la voz de Henry se mostraba serena, pero muy animada. Era casi la misma sensación de cuando se había fusionado con Terriermon para formar a MegaGargomon. - **Peleemos juntos para derrotar a este digimon - **

- ¡Dalo por hecho! - exclamó ZeedGarurumon.

- ¡Acabemos con él! - secundó Magnamon.

Demon se vio rodeado, ahora tendría que pelear con dos digimon de grandes habilidades, sin contar que Setsumon aun estaba en el campo de batalla, luchando contra sus hordas. Si la Bestia Sagrada decidiá unirse a la pelea entonces todas sus posibilidades de hacerce con el Territorio Sagrado se irián por el desague.

No podía seguir luchando con ese nivel.

- ¡Inténtelo! - los retó.

- ¡Cañón Zeed! - exclamó ZeedGarurumon, disparando de nuevo de su cañón.

- ¡Rayo de Plata! - los mísiles de la armadura acompañaron al rayo de energía, los cuales fueron directo al cuerpo de Demon.

Las energías malignas volvieron a sentirse en todo el ambiente, señal de que el Demon Lord estaba a punto de usar su técnica más devastadora.

- ¡Fulgor del Caos! -

Energía sacrílega chocó con los ataques de sus rivales, creando una enorme explosión que resonó en los cielos.

* * *

- ¿Son niños Elegidos? - preguntó la horrible voz de SkullSatamon.

Ninguno supo que responder en ese momento. La única idea, Takato sacó su D-Ark del bolsillo, mostrándoselo.

SkullSatamon hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

- Entonces es cierto - dijo - el señor de los Vampiros me recompenzará si destruyo a uno de ustedes -

Su hueso de clavo comenzó a brillar. Los digimon se interpusieron en el camino del demonio esquelético, Agumon mordió su pierna mientras Biyomon atacaba su rostro.

Esto puso furioso a SkullSatamon.

- ¡Alejense de mi, alimañas! - exclamó, apartándolos de un golpe.

- Agumon - dijo Takato - es hora de digi-evolucionar -

Agumon ya estaba de pie y en sus cinco sentidos, comparado con Lucemon este enemigo no era nadie, VictoryGreymon se desharía de este en cuestión de segundos. Biyomon se trasladó a proteger a Rika, por si algo salía mal, mas por el momento debía dejar la batalla a quienes ya habián podido evolucionar en el pasado.

- ¡Eso no! - dijo SkullSatamon - el señor de los Vampiros ya está informado de sus capacidades, ustedes no me interesan por el momento -

Golpeó con su vara el suelo, creando ramas que emergieron del suelo y atraparon a Takato y Agumon. Aquellas ramas comenzaron a rasgar la ropa del niño y crear heridas en su piel, causándo que gritara de dolor.

- ¡Takato! - gritó Agumon, impotente por estar en la misma situación y estar sufriendo las mismas heridas.

- ¡Takato! - gritó Juri, que sin pensarlo dos vences corrió hasta donde estaba el niño, para poder ayudarlo.

Más SkullSatamon llegó primero, apartándola de un manotazo.

- Fuera de aquí - dijo - tu no tienes un digimon acompañánte así que no debes ser un niño Elegido -

- ¡Juri! - exclamó Rika, preocupada. Corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la ayudó a levantar.

- Espiral Mágico - dijo Biyomon, creando una ráfaga de fuego verde que atacó al demonio, más no le causó daño alguno. SkullSatamon echo una risa maligna al aire.

- ustedes son patéticos - dijo burlándose.

Rika realmente estaba en problemas, nunca se había sentido tan impotente desde la confrontación con Lucemon. Takato estaba sufriendo, atrapado en esas enredaderas, Juri ahora le costaba moverse producto del golpe brutal que le propinó SkullSatamon y con ello no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo ya que este impedía su camino.

Takato logró enfocar su visión en la Llave, apesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.

- Rika... - dijo con dificultad - ...huye, toma la Llave para regresar... -

- ¡Estás loco! - exclamó Rika - ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar así? -

- No te preocupes, los sacaremos de ahí - dijo Biyomon, confiada en sus palabras.

- Niña tonta - se burló SkullSatamon - ustedes no pueden hacer nada... cuando me haga con los datos de ese niño - añadió con una expresión macabra - no habrá duda de que me convertiré en un digimon muy poderoso... -

- Juri, no vallas a moverte - susurró Rika al oido de su amiga, esta quizo replicar pero Rika le dio una mirada con la cual no pudo discutir - ¡Yo me ocupo de esto! -

SkullSatamon se mostró interesado ante la actitud de la peliroja.

- ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? - preguntó.

Fue como revivir la batalla con Lucemon, aquellos pensamientos de que personas importantes para ella muriendo a su alrededor la sacó de quisio. En el pasado, nunca se preocupó por las vidas de los demás, ni siquiera la de sus propios familiares, se encontraba cegada por el poder y la emoción de ser un digimon Tamer, derrotar a fuertes rivales y absorver su información para ser más poderoso. Si, eso sonaba bien para ella, hasta que los conoció a ellos, Takato y Henry, luego vinieron los demás.

Ellos le enseñaron lo importante que es la vida y que los digimon no existen unicamente para pelear unos contra otros.

- Takato, aguanta un poco más - dijo.

Le demostraron que el amor existe y eso es lo que mueve al mundo. Biyomon, tal como Agumon y Gabumon en su momento, sintió una luz brotar de su interior, producto de los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Y la digi-evolución iluminó todo el Área Oscura.

- **Biyomon Biomerge Too... - **

El salón se inundó de llamas, las cuales cubrían todo centimetro de la habitación. A pesar de ello, Juri ni Takato se sintieron lastimados por ello, las ramas que sujetaban al chico fueron reducidas a escombros. Y por arte de magia, todas las heridas se habian curado.

Las llamas se dispersaron para mostrar al digimon, producto de aquel fuego sanador de color azul. Varios espacios de hielo y agua se habián creado en el recinto debido a su presencia.

- ...**Dianamon... - **

- ¡Es imposible! - dijo SkullSatamon, estupefacto por la aparición.

- Demonio, pagarás por interrumpir la misión de estos niños - exclamó la deidad digital - ¡Flecha de Artemisa! - Un arco emergió de lanada, del cual se disparó una flecha que acabó de inmediato con el enemigo. Tan sólo se escuchó su grito de dolor antes de morir.

Esa batalla había finalizado.

* * *

En lo más profundo del Área Oscura, el señor de los Vampiros despierta de su sueño, producto de los últimos acontecimientos.

- De verdad son niños Elegidos - comentó el gran Demonio.

Recordó el sueño que había tenido, pronto todo sería destruido por los dioses de las Tinieblas, su momento de despertar también se encontraba cerca; y la identidad del Elegido le fue revelada.

- Pronto - susurró a la oscuridad - ven a mi Elegido -

* * *

- ¡Golpe Magna! - exclamó Magnamon.

Sus puños golpearon repetidamente a Demon, una y otra vez, hasta que dio el golpe de gracia con una patada.

Demon estuvo un poco aturdido, a penas lo suficiente para que ZeedGarurumon hiciera su movimiento.

- **Ahora ZeedGarurumon - **exclamó Henry.

- ¡Aliento repelente! -

Un rayo de energía de la boca de ZeedGarurumon colisionó con el cuerpo de Demon, creando una gran explosión y haciendo que este rugiera de dolor, luego de ello provino el silencio. Pareciá que habían ganado la batalla, hasta se felicitaron por ello.

Sin embargo un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la zona.

Todo digimon en combate se paralizó al instante, incluso Setsumon sudo frío al sentir el gran poder que estaba por desatarse.

El humo de la vieja explosión ya se habia disipado, al principio notaron a un Demon muy herido, su túnica había sido vuelta añicos, desgarrada y llena de polvo; no se notaban sus ojos, solo el vacío negro que ocultaba su túnica, un cuerno roto y un pequeño hilo de datos que escapaba de su cuerpo. Sin embargo fue bañado en un aura tenebrosa, en el cielo se dibujo su horrible símbolo, el Emblema de la Ira, con ello llegó un rugido del demonio que congeló hasta el más valiente de los guerreros.

Producto de la ira ciega, su cuerpo se iluminó.

- ¡Imposible! - dijo Magnamon, estupefacto.

- **Esta digi-evolucionando - **se escuchó decir a Henry, dentro de ZeedGarurumon.

* * *

Alphamon sintió el poder de la gran ira, incluso desde su dimensión de bolsillo.

- ¿Este es su verdadero poder? - se preguntó.

* * *

El escondite que había creado para él se estaba desmoronando, supo de quien era, el Emblema de la Ira, perteneciente a Demon.

Lucemon sintió que el mismo DigiMundo podría ser exterminado en ese mismo momento, tenía que darse prisa y hacer su movimiento, su objetivo era el Área Oscura del Mundo Digital.

- Takato, supongo que tendrémos que vernos un poco antes - dicho eso, se marchó.

* * *

Gallantmon sintió toda la furia desatarse.

Tenía que darse prisa.

- _¿Qué demonios pasa? - _se preguntó, acelerando su paso.

* * *

La túnica ya no existia más.

Finalmente todos podían ver que era lo que se escondía debajo de esos ropajes.

Un gran monstruo alado, fue como estar en presencia del mismo diablo, como si con el solo mirarlo estuvieran soportando todo el peso y el odio del mísmiso Infierno.

- Yo soy Demon - dijo - el único digimon que ha alcanzado este nivel de poder... el único en el nivel Super Definitivo... -

Un trueno resonó ante esa mención, la condena del mismo mundo digital había renacido.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	8. el señor de los Vampiros y el Elegido

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo VIII.**

_El señor de los Vampiros y el Elegido.  
_

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? - preguntó Dianamon.

- He estado mejor - contestó Takato, adolorido.

- Nada que no pueda manejar - dijo entusiasta Agumon - ahora vamos a donde esta ese digimon para patearlo por lo que nos hizo -

- No creo que sea tan fácil - dijo Takato, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces todos sintieron una horrible sensación invadir sus corazones, una desesperación absoluta causada por una fuerza que estaba más allá de los límites comprensibles.

- **¿Qué fue eso? - **preguntó Rika, desde el interior de Dianamon, realmente no se estaba sintiendo a gusto.

- Vamonos de aqui - dijo Juri - este castillo me produce escalofríos -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Takato tomó la iniciativa y fue por la Llave, una vez en sus manos, una serie de visiones le indicó lo que debía hacer.

- reunánse chicos - dijo.

Una vez todos hicieron lo que Takato había pedido, el chico se dispuso a proceder.

- ¡Llevanos donde se encuentra el señor de los Vampiros! - exclamó, con alivio todos sintieron como una fuerza los sacó de ese lugar, convirtiéndose en bolas de luz que viajaron por toda el Área Oscura.

Ninguno de ellos lo supo, pero esa horrible sensación fue producto de la nueva digi-evolución de Demon, el nivel super definitivo, cuya presencia se hizo sentir mucho más en el palacio del demonio que en cualquier otra parte.

* * *

- ¡Asusta! -

Fue la voz de Gluttony, sintiendo las horribles vibraciones del poder desbloqueado de Demon. Este se escondia detrás de su espectro mentor, Lust.

- Lo se - dijo con malicia - es impresionante, no me imaginé que existieran digimon con ese poder... ahora entiendo porque nuestros dioses lo eligieron para ser nuestro aliado -

- como sea - desestimo Envy - no es nada comparado con el demonio más terrible -

Las aguas del mar se encontraban agitadas, los digimon sombras corrían despavoridos; la presencia de Demon fue tal que hasta la misma oscuridad comenzó a temer. Pero hubo asuntos más urgentes que atender.

- Nuestros dioses acaban de tener un sueño - dijo Lust.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Envy, impaciente.

- Han visto la verdadera identidad del Elegido - respondió.

- ¿El Elegido? - preguntó Gluttony - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? -

- ¡Claro que no! Idiota - exclamó Envy con enfado.

- Es el humano al cual se le ha concedido el Poder del Reino de los Sueños - explicó Lust - un poder tan antiguo, el cual fue capaz de sellar a nuestros dioses... el problema es que el señor de los Vampiros tubo las mismas visiones, y ahora mismo el Elegido se encuentra en el Área Oscura, caminando directo a sus Territorios -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Envy - el señor de los Vampiros no es partidario de nuestros dioses, si obtiene contacto con el Elegido, podría adiestrarlo en nuestra contra... Hay que detenerlo Lust... Voy al Área Oscura de inmediato... -

- ¡Te lo prohibo! - dijo Lust de forma autoritaria.

- No sobrevivirás si enfrentas al señor de los Vampiros - dijo el espectro de la Lujuria - además presiento que otros grandes poderes descenderán al Área Oscura... no es recomendable, esperemos un poco más y veremos como la oportunidad llegará a nosotros -

- ¿Simplemente no podemos decirle a Demon que valla por él? - preguntó Gluttony, con algo de inocencia.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió Envy - Demon lo despedazaría apenas tuviera contacto con él, cegado por la ira no atenderá a ninguna orden... es una perdida de tiempo -

- Es mejor asi - dijo Lust con maldad - Demon destruirá todo el mundo digital, preparándolo para la llegada de nuestros dioses -

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? - preguntó Envy, impaciente por destruir algo.

- Esperemos a la llegada del Mensajero, el Caos Raptante - respondió Lust - aquella oscuridad impronunciable que lleva a todos a la locura... cuando él regrese a nosotros, entonces sabremos que el final estará cerca -

* * *

- Ellos se acercan, maestro - dijo un DexDoruGhoramon, un digimon oscuro extremadamente poderoso, portador del X-Body.

- Soy consciente, le dije a ese chico como usar la Llave por medio de visiones - dijo la gran Bestia del Área Oscura - tener la oportunidad de hablar con el Elegido es algo que no se repite dos veces -

- se le escucha entusiasmado - dijo una voz femenina.

Su dueña era un Kuzuhamon.

- Quiero hablar con el Elegido a solas - dijo el señor de los Vampiros con mucha seriedad - no quiero que nadie más me moleste... DexDoruGhoramon, manten ocupado a sus demás invitados, eres poderoso, por lo cual no podrán hacerte ningún rasguño... a menos que él aparezca -

- Descuide, mi lord - dijo el dragón maligno - estaré encantado de tener una batalla contra el gran Tirano del Área Oscura ¡Que se atreva a venir! Quiero ver el poder del digimon más poderoso desde la creación - con ello desapareció de la presencia de los otros dos digimon.

- Kuzuhamon, es tiempo - dijo el poderoso demonio.

- Si, mi lord - y entonces conjuró un hechizo, uno que haría que el Elegido se separara de sus acompañantes.

* * *

- ¡Takato!- gritaba Agumon.

- ¡Takato! - dijeron Rika y Juri, repetidas veces, sin algún resultado favorable.

Biyomon volaba grandes distancias del espacio oscuro, tratándo de encontrar a Takato, pero siempre volvía con la misma noticia.

- No lo puedo encontrar en ninguna parte - dijo el digimon ave.

- No me gusta, Rika - dijo Juri - estabamos unidos tan solo hace un momento... me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo... -

- Lo encontraremos - respondió la peliroja, mostrándo seguridad - además que él cargaba con ese medallón, sin eso no podemos volver donde esta Henry -

Juri asintió y continuaron con su búsqueda por el chico. Quizás no fue el mejor momento para que aquel digimon hiciera acto de presencia, Biyomon, quien volaba al frente, se escondió detrás de Rika y Juri al sentir su malvada presencia.

Pronto las chicas también vieron a ese digimon, Rika en particular había desarrollado odio y temor ante su presencia.

- Lucemon - susurró con odio.

- Es un gusto verte, Rika Makino - contestó el digimon ángel de manera cortés - veo que traes una amiga... si no me equivoco, su nombre es Juri -

Juri asintió, un poco temerosa al sentir tan pavorosa presencia.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Takato? - exigió Rika, mostrándose amenazante. Incluso Biyomon se encontraba lista para poder digi-evolucionar.

- Nada - respondió el ángel caído, mostrándo las palmas blancas de sus manos como si ayudaran a su punto - de hecho, yo también lo estaba buscando... a este DigiMundo no le queda mucho tiempo ya que Demon ha despertado todo su poder, todo será consumido por las llamas del Infierno y ni el mismo Área Oscura podrá sobrevivir a su ira -

- ¿Demon? - preguntó Juri - ¿no es ese el digimon que vimos en los retratos y estatuas de ese castillo? -

Lucemon asintió, aunque nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

- Ahora mismo esta atacando el Templo de Sutsemon. Su amigo Henry alcanzó la digi-evolución sagrada por medio del Emblema de la Amistad para poder enfrentarlo. Pero ni el mismo poder de los Emblemas podrá salvarlo de lo que recién se ha desatado -

Rika temió por la vida de su amigo en ese mismo momento, dijo - Tenemos que volver... pero hay que encontrar a Takato rápido... -

Juri asintió, de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Rika.

- Dejénme ayudarles con eso - exclamó Lucemon. Por un momento, el señal del Digital Hazard brilló en su mano derecha, despejándo toda la niebla que cubría el panorama. Con eso pudieron ver claramente que estuvieron en un valle, donde al final se podía observar un Castillo Gótico - Apuesto que esto es obra del señor de los Vampiros -

- el señor de los Vampiros... ya estoy odiando a ese infeliz - dijo Rika, apretándo los puños.

- Al parecer ha descubierto un secreto que encierra nuestro amigo - dijo pensativo el ángel - de otro modo no los hubiera separado y ni siquiera les hubiera permitido acercarse a sus dominios... aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué no ha tomado represarias en contra mía? -

- ¿No son amigos? - preguntó Juri, con ingenuidad.

- Niña tonta - exclamó Lucemon - en el Área Oscura no existe tal cosa como la amistad, solo seres poderosos cuyos destinos son movidos por sus ambiciones -

Biyomon voló atemorizada, aunque ya no fue por la presencia de Lucemon, sino más bien del monstruo que se ocultaba en ese castillo.

- Es un digimon muy tenebroso - dijo.

- Asi es - respondió Lucemon - quizás lo más aterrador de su persona es que si por un momento te descuidas, puede robar tu alma y hacerla pasar por tormentos inimaginables - dijo esto añadiendo una sonrisa tétrica. Cosa que hizo que Biyomon saltara como un pichón miedoso.

- ¡Basta! - exclamó Rika, cansada de esa actitud - portate como un villano normal... no vas a jurar nuestra destrucción o algo así - preguntó.

En ello, algo cayó del oscuro cielo delante de ellos. Vieron a un dragón gigantesco, cuyo poder hizo parecer a Megidramon como una pequeña lagartija asustada; si alguno de ellos se atrevía a revisar su alma, pronto descubriián que se trataba de un Muerto Viviente, un depredador de digi-cores, DexDoruGhoramon.

* * *

- **¿Nivel Super Definitivo? - **preguntó Henry - **No creí que existiera un nivel mayor al Definitivo - **

- Se supone que el Super Definitivo es una Leyenda - dijo Magnamon - nunca consideré la posibilidad de que este fuera real -

Demon se habia vuelto tan poderoso que ya no necesitaba más a su ejército, con una cruel sonrisa desató su llama demoniaca sobre el campo de Batalla. Todos sus aliados y los digimon que luchaban a favor de las Bestias Sagradas fueron borrados en un instante. Los sobrevivientes, Setsumon, Magnamon, Sorcerimon y ZeedGarurumon quedaron en shock.

- Acabo... con sus aliados - dijo Magnamon, aun sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Es el mísmiso demonio! - exclamó Sutsemon - ¡Llama de Fénix! -

Ataco con el poder de un dios, pero Demon detuvo la llamara con una mano solamente, sin demostrar algún esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo la Bestia Sagrada - Ni siquiera se inmutó -

- Es mi turno - habló Demon - ¡Fulgor del Caos! - su antigua técnica ya no era nada comparada con lo que ahora estaba arrojándo, las llamas blasfemas golpearon a Sutsemon con tal fuerza que todo su poder divino quedó reducido a cero, el ave sagrada cayó al suelo, con heridas de gravedad. Estaba más que decir que ya no podía pelear más.

- Así es como una generación de dioses cae - exclamó el terrible demonio - pronto todo será cubierto por las tinieblas - para luego echar una risa de victoria.

- ¡Si viste lo que hizo! - dijo ZeedGarurumon a Magnamon.

- ¡Derribó a una Bestia Sagrada con sólo un movimiento! - respondió el Royal Knight - y algo me dice que se esta reservando -

- ¿Quién sigue? - preguntó Demon, con ganas de destruir otra cosa.

- **Debemos hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo ocupado - **dijo Henry, desde el interior de ZeedGarurumon - **...hasta cua****ndo llegue Takato y Agumon, si el se une a la batalla habrá una pequeña posibilidad de ganarle - **

- Estoy de acuerdo - contestó Magnamon - usemos nuestras técnicas más fuertes -

Sincronizados, ambos digimon dan rienda suelta a sus técnicas más poderosas.

- ¡Cañón Zeed! - exclamó ZeedGarurumon, disparándo su potente rayo desde su cañón en la espalda.

- ¡Jighad Extrema! - Rayos de luz dorada emergieron del cuerpo de Magnamon, fusionándose con el ataque de ZeedGarurumon, pareció combinarse en una fuerza invencible que ningún digimon podría ser capáz de detener. Nuevamente, Demon detuvo el ataque, esta vez usando sus dos manos, lo cual hizo con poco esfuerzo.

- Maldición - dijo ZeedGarurumon - este tipo no cae con nada -

Llamas salieron de la boca del Demon Lord en todas direcciones, viendo el peligro que representaba, ZeedGarurumon y Magnamon esquivaron los primeros ataques y fueron donde estaba Setsumon, para desviar el otro grupo de llamas que iban en esa dirección.

- Que persistentes - exclamó Demon - pero ya han de saber que la resistencia es inútil, en el DigiMundo no hay ser que logre compararse en lo que me he convertido... en la era Mitológica yo solía ser el digimon más fuerte del gran Dios digital... ha si fui creado y cuando la gran Bestia del Área Oscura me convenció de formar la rebelión, selló mis verdaderos poderes, por fortuna logré escapar antes de que encerraran en el Área Oscura. Pero luego, los niños Elegidos me enviaron al Mar de las Tinieblas... ¡Eso es algo que no puedo perdonar! - su ira se hizo notar - ¡No puedo perdonar a nadie por lo que me hicieron! -

Una gran llamarada se desató del cuerpo de Demon, quemándo todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Esta vez, ZeedGarurumon ni Magnamon tuvieron lugar al cual correr, cuidando a la Bestia Sagrada herida.

- ¡corrán! - exclamó Sutsemon - ...mientras existan los niños Elegidos, las Tinieblas nunca ganarán... -

- No podemos hacer eso - dijo ZeedGarurumon - no podemos ceder ante ellos, yo nací para poder proteger a quienes son preciados... me estás pidiendo que valla en contra de mi naturaleza... -

Pero entonces...

- ¡Lanza Real! - aquel haz de luz blanca dispersó todas las llamas del Demon Lord. Henry no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras Magnamon lo recibió como un viejo amigo.

- Gallantmon - dijo Magnamon, entusiasmado.

- sentí que problemas se estaban formando - dijo Gallantmon - gracias por resistir, ahora en más ustedes cuiden de Sutsemon... yo lucharé con Demon... -

- Otro santo Caballero - murmuró el demonio, observándo al recién llegado.

¡No importa! dijo Demon, caerás igual que todos los demás.

- Eso lo veremos - respondió Gallantmon, retándolo.

La batalla entre ambos enemigos comenzó, Gallantmon usaba su lanza para atacar mientras Demon prefería usar sus garras.

- **¿Ese Gallantmon? - **no podía ser otro, era el único en existencia desde que...

Pero Henry no pudo sentir a Takato con él, esto era confuso.

Incluso en ese momento, no podía evitar pensar donde estaba su amigo en esos momentos.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Takato, sosteniéndo la Llave que lo había llevado a un valle siniestro, sólo, ni siquiera Agumon se encontraba con él.

Al frente suyo pudo observar un castillo siniestro, uno cuyo tamaño a esa distancia no podía medirse.

Ese debía ser el lugar donde se ocultaba el señor de los Vampiros.

* * *

- Ha llegado - dijo su demoniaca voz - traémelo -

- Si, mi lord - y con ello, Kuzuhamon fue tras el muchacho.

El señor de los Vampiros esperó pacientemente en su trono.

* * *

A punto de entrar en el portón, Takato se encontró con una aparición, un digimon que se parecía mucho a Sakuyamon, solo que su armadura era de color azul oscuro.

- Kuzuhamon, un digimon Tipo Hombre dios en su etapa mega - dijo, leyendo su digivice - Su técnica especial es el Ura Izuna y el Taizoukai Mandara -

- Lo estabamos esperando - dijo Kuzuhamon, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

- ¿estabamos? - preguntó takato.

Kuzuhamon asintió.

- Así es - respondió - el amo de este castillo ha deseado conocerlo desde que usted puso un pie en el Área Oscura -

- _el señor de los Vampiros - _pensó de inmediato Takato, con ello en mente, siguió a Kuzuhamon por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del Trono. Ahí se encontró a un gran monstruo sentado en lo que parecía ser una mesa de piedra.

Kuzuhamon hizo una reverencia ante aquel monstruo y se marchó, cerrándo las puertas tras de sí.

Takato miró a aquel digimon, nunca antes había visto algo similar, su apariencia fue la de un centauro demoníaco de gran tamaño.

- Te he estado esperándo, niño Elegido - habló el señor de los Vampiros.

- ...y yo te he estado buscando... - respondió Takato, sin mostrar señales de temor, cosa que intrigó al gobernador del Área Oscura.

El señor de los Vampiros rio de buena gana.

- déjame presentarme. Todos en el Área Oscura me dicen el señor de los Vampiros ya que no son dignos de pronunciar mi nombre, pero tú eres diferente, por lo que puedes conocerlo. Soy GranDracmon - dijo.

- GranDracmon, ¿cierto? - exclamó el chico - ¿Por qué soy diferente? -

GranDracmon se convirtió en un humo de color negro que serpenteó por toda la sala, este se acumuló nuevamente en la Bestia Demoniaca ya estándo a solo dos pasos del tamer.

- Tu eres un soñador - respondió el señor de los Vampiros, adentrándose dentro de su alma - una persona que tiene anhelos y sueños... una persona que sabe lo que quiere y que el DigiMundo recompenza cumpliendo con sus anhelos -

Aunque no supo a que se refería, por alguna razón recordó la vez que dibujó las estadísticas de Guilmon, su apariencia y poderes. El niño lo ideo todo, cuando obtuvo su D-Ark, fue cuando su camarada nació y recordó que ese había sido el momento más felíz de su vida.

- Bien - dijo el demonio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - dijiste que habías venido a buscarme... quisiera saber la razón... -

Takato asintió, pues era esa la razón por la cual se atrevió a pisar el Área Oscura.

- Debes saberlo, un grupo de digimon estan siguiendo las ordenes de unos sujetos que se hacen llamar los dioses de las Tinieblas, Setsumon nos dijo que tu conocías secretos que nadie más sabía... si tienes algo que decir acerca sobre ellos, me gustaría que lo dijeras ahora. Sino todo el DigiMundo podría pagar horribles consecuencias - dijo el niño.

GranDracmon mostró una expresión incrédula en su rostro.

- Información... ¿Simplemente venías a eso? - preguntó.

La oscuridad consumió toda la sala en ese momento. Apenas Takato si podía verse a si mismo, por más que intentó, GranDracmon no aparecía en ninguna parte. Mas su voz se hacía sentir con tal fuerza que pareció venir de todas direcciones.

- ¿No deseas el poder de ser un rey que gobierne en todos los mundos? -

A Takato se le presentó la visión, se veía si mismo vestido por ropajes finos, portando una corona y un bastón de oro sólido. En lo alto de una magnifica torre, divisaba como humanos y digimon le adoraban por igual. Sentía como si todos los mundos estuvieran a sus pies mas la imagen volvió a llenarse de oscuridad. La voz del señor de los Vampiros resonó de nuevo.

- ¿No quieres tener todos los tesoros y riquezas de los mundos? -

Cuando hubiera dicho eso, tuvo una nueva visión.

Hasta donde alcanzó su vista, un mar de los tesoros más maravillosos que un hombre, mujer o niño pudieran soñar.

- ¿Algún deseo carnal que quieras satisfacer? -

Volvió a cambiar la imagen.

La mirada no era algo apropiada para el niño, cosas que sus padres le habían prohibido que mirara y decía que aun no tenía la edad de conocer. Hombres, Mujeres, niños... las personas más bellas que se mostraban sin pudor alguno, esperando que Takato se uniera a ellas. El muchacho simplemente volteó la mirada, sonrojado por semejante escena que el señor de los Vampiros le había mostrado.

Pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad. La sala del trono de GranDracmon volvió a ser visible, y solo estaban el niño, aun apenado por esa última escena que le mostró el señor de los Vampiros, y este último.

- Veo que no eres como los hombres mundanos - comentó el gobernador del Área Oscura.

- Podemos ir al grano, por favor - dijo Takato, despejándo esas imagenes de su mente.

- De verdad me intrigas, Takato Matsuki - exclamó GranDracmon - mereces conocer la verdad de quien eres, quienes son los enemigos a los cuales debes enfrentar... la misma historia de este Universo... -

Podría preguntarle como es que conocía su nombre, pero dejaría esa cuestión para después.

- Nadie conoce como empezó todo, ni siquiera como nació el primer ser viviente del Cosmos - comenzaba a relatar - pero una vez el Creador dio origen a los dioses del Árbol de la Vida.. se dice que la Nada, quien estaba antes, comenzó una guerra por reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho, eso implicaba que la vida debía ser destruida. De la Nada emergieron los dioses de las Tinieblas, criaturas de aspecto impronunciable, que combatieron a los dioses del Árbol de la Vida en una guerra que duró eones... hasta que el dios más poderoso de todos intervino, aquel que gobernaba el Reino de los Sueños -

- Entonces ese dios derrotó a esos monstruos, ¿cierto? - dijo Takato, prediciendo esa parte de la historia.

- En efecto - respondió GranDracmon - los dioses de las Tinieblas fueron sellados en el Tártaro, donde Hades sería su carcelero por toda la eternidad... Pero se profetizó que algún día que esas abominaciones regresarián a través del mundo de la oscuridad, el Mar de las Tinieblas. Por ello, el Elegido debía aparecer, un humano que sería heredero del poder del Reino de los Sueños -

- sólo el Elegido tendría el poder para derrotarlos de una vez por todas... solo el Elegido luchará igual a igual con la Oscuridad Final, en una batalla cataclísmica.. y ese Elegido ya está entre nosotros - dijo.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Takato, animado - ¿Sabes quién es? -

GranDracmon asintió lentamente, mirándo divertido como el muchacho mostraba emoción, curioso por saber quien sería el Salvador. Bueno, ahora sabría la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Estoy hablando con él ahora mismo - contestó y guardó silencio, esperándo algún tipo de reacción.

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad? - exclamó Takato, resultándole difícil asumir esa noticia.

- el gobernador del Área Oscura nunca bromea - dijo GranDracmon con seriedad - tu destino es convertite en la arma que derrotará a los dioses de las Tinieblas.. y es mejor que lo asimiles rápidamente, pues el primero de ellos despertará en muy poco tiempo -

- ¿Qué? - dijo Takato, agitado y nervioso - ¿El primero de ellos? Pero... Apenas me entero de esto, no estoy listo para tanta responsabilidad y ... - Entonces la mano de GranDracmon reposó sobre los cabellos del chico, acariciándolos con cuidado. Takato debió admitir que ese gesto lo relajó mucho - estarás listo cuando el tiempo llegue - aseguró el rey vampiro.

GranDracmon frunció el seño de repente.

Takato notó eso al instante.

- _¿Qué sucede? - _se preguntó.

* * *

- ¡Doru Din! - exclamó DexDoruGhoramon, desatando su poderosa técnica sobre el ángel caído.

Lucemon decidió responder con su ataque característico.

- ¡Cruz Suprema! -

Ambos poderes colisionan, creando un gran estruendo que recorrió toda el Área Oscura.

Rika, Juri y Biyomon se habian puesto a una distancia segura de la batalla, aunque en ese mismo momento creyeron que toda el Área Oscura estaba a punto de caer a pedazos.

- ¡Van a destruirlo todo! - exclamó Juri sujetada a Rika mientras ambas resistián poderosos vendabales.

- Eres tan fuerte como siempre, DexDoruGhoramon - dijo Lucemon - no cabe duda que tu tienes su información -

- Asi es - respondió su voz monstruosa - soy una creación del señor de los Vampiros.. a partir de los datos de Alphamon, el primer Royal Knight. Yo fui creado mezclando esa información con el Death-X-Body de mi maestro. Soy tan poderoso como el mísmisimo Alphamon, nunca podrás derrotarme -

Ambas chicas escuchaban la conversación que tenían los dos villanos.

Ninguna de ellas tenía idea de quien era Alphamon, pero por lo que decía DexDoruGhoramon, se trataba de alguien extremadamente poderoso.

Más este no iba a tardar en llegar.

- ¡Digitalización del Alma! - Un rayo de color verde atravesó el Área Oscura, golpeándo a DexDoruGhoramon con fuerza devastadora. Tal fue la magnitud que este cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Lucemon miró con odio y desprecio al digimon que le había derrotado hace tanto tiempo, en la era Mitológica.

Alphamon había aparecido.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, donde habrán dos batallas épicas entre enemigos muy fuertes. El primero es Lucemon contra Alphamon y relataré la batalla de Demon Super Mega con Gallantmon Modo Carmesí.

* De aquí en adelante, voy a comenzar a usar elementos de una serie de relatos de ciencia ficción y terror que me gusta mucho, todos de Lovecraft. Así que me voy a tomar un tiempo para leer un poco sobre sus mitos, aunque ya tengo idea de como proceder. Como dije antes, no se pierdan los siguientes capitulos.


	9. los caballeros Santos más poderosos

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo IX. **

_Los caballeros Santos más poderosos._

En el templo sagrado del sur, dos enormes poderes colisionaban sin tregua alguna.

- Quien hubiera imaginado que semejánte monstruosidad emergería del Mar de las Tinieblas - hablaba Gallantmon - como deber de caballero Sagrado, juró que acabaré con tu existencia, ser del mal -

- Ya he destruido a muchos guerreros como tu en el pasado - decía Demon, burlándose - solo mira en las condiciones que te encuentras.. no existe un modo de que puedan derrotarme... -

Era cierto, su armadura ya presentaba buyaduras y quemaduras por los brutales ataques de su enemigo, su capa se encontraba rasgada y su escudo presentaba grietas. Pronto Gallantmon se había dado cuenta en virtud propia de lo poderoso que se habia vuelto el señor de los demonios, con que ese era el legendario modo Super Definitivo.

- Es cierto - dijo Gallantmon - has demostrado ser alguien muy poderoso -

Demon sonrió con malicia.

- Así es - dijo - mi poder no tiene comparación alguna, pronto de este Territorio Sagrado no quedará nada.. ni siquiera sus propias cenizas -

- De eso te equivocas - replicó el santo Caballero - la maldad nunca ganará -

- pareces muy convencido de ello - comentó Demon divertido.

Demon invoca otra fuerte llamarada para atacar a Gallantmon, este se hace aun lado para evitar el impacto que resultaría devastador.

- Eso hora que te demuestre mis verdaderos poderes - exclamó con convicción el caballero.

Sin hacer esperar al demonio, una luz rojiza emergió del cuerpo herido del caballero, una tan intensa que hizo que Demon tuviera que usar sus brazos para cubrirse.

El señor demonio miró con desagrado como diez alas angelicales emergieron de la espalda de Gallantmon y su cuerpo se tornaba de un color carmesí, su escudo y su lanza fueron remplazados por una espada y una jabalina de luz pura.

- este es uno de mis modos más fuertes - exclamó Gallantmon, ya recuperado de sus heridas - ¡Gallantmon Modo Carmesí! -

* * *

- **¿El Modo Carmesí? - **dijo Henry, asombrado.

Para el chico ya no había duda alguna.

- Es el señor Gallantmon - dijo ZeedGarurumon con admiración - es un santo caballero y el tercero más poderoso entre ellos -

- Los royal knights están de nuestro lado - dijo Sorcerimon con alivio - con ellos podremos tener más esperanzas de ganar esta guerra -

Magnamon se mostraba contento de recibir apoyo de su poderoso compañero, en cuanto a Setsumon, digamos que no estaba tan animado de recibir su presencia. Entre las Bestias Sagradas, fue la única que rechazó con vehemencia la intervención de los caballeros Sagrados en los territorios que resguardaban con recelo.

Tanto así que tomó el digi-egg de los milagros para si mismo, guardándolo por mucho tiempo.

- Desde las eras ancestrales se dice que han existido trece digimon que nacieron para combatir a la oscuridad - hablaba Sorcerimon - los royal knights, sirivientes del dios digital... ellos enfrentaron y encerraron a los Demon Lord en el pasado, en los confines del Área Oscura. Y ahora están luchando para evitar la resurrección de los dioses de las Tinieblas. Magnamon y Gallantmon hacen parte de ese grupo - señaló a ambos digimon.

- **Ya veo - **dijo Henry sorprendido.

- La primera vez que Gallantmon apareció, el ayudo a derrotar al verdadero Enemigo de los Digimon.. desde entonces el Dios digital le ofreció la misma inmortalidad de la que es poseedor Qinglongmon y las demás Bestias Sagradas, convirtiéndose en su sagrado protector - dijo Sorcerimon - si alguién puede vencer a Demon, ese es el señor Gallantmon -

Eso hizo que Henry confirmara con certeza lo que ya estaba rondando por su mente desde hace unos instantes.

- _Ese es el Gallantmon de Takato... es Guilmon.. - _pensó, de alguna manera, le brindó esperanzas de volver a encontrar a Terriermon.

* * *

- El legendario Modo Carmesí - gruñó Demon, creando una gran bola de fuego en sus manos - veamos que tan poderoso es el Tercero más fuerte entre los Caballeros -

La arrojó hacia el santo Caballero, el cual la cortó en dos con su espada santa sin esfuerzo alguno.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - se burló Gallantmon.

- ¡Ya verás! - bramó Demon, con furia contenida.

Ambos enemigos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, dando golpes y patadas a sorprendente velocidad. Cada vez que chocaban sus puños una enorme onda de poder residual hacia estremecer la Tierra; pronto, el demonio golpeó a Gallantmon en el pecho, apartándolo de si.

- ¡Fulgor del Caos! - atacó con esa poderosa técnica.

Gallantmon se repusó con rapidez, preparándo un contraataque.

- ¡Espada Invencible! -

Las técnicas chocaron, anulándose la una a la otra.

El nivel de ambos rivales no había descendido ni un poco. Demon mostró su aura tenebrosa, muestra de que su poder estaba en su auge; en cuanto a su enemigo, mostraba una luz que emergió de sus alas blancas, demostrando que aun tenía mucho que dar.

- Ahora recibe uno de mis ataques más devastadores - pronunció con furia el señor demonio - ¡Llama de Algol! -

Una llama, de color negro, salió de la boca del diablo. Gallantmon intentó esquivarla, pero esta se deformó en un dragón que mordió su pierna derecha, azotándolo contra el suelo mientras el resto de la llama se cernía sobre él. La técnica de Demon hizo que la misma tierra temblara.

Ahora mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero pronto esta se borró.

Gallantmon emergió de entre los escombros a una velocidad que Demon no pudo seguir en ese momento, golpeando el estomágo con dos rápidos puños. Eso había logrado que Demon se encogiera de dolor por primera vez desde que adoptara esa forma.

- Recibirás el castigo de la Luz sagrada - mencionó Gallantmon, mientras reunía energía pura en su lanza... - ¡Gungnir! - lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas, esta viajó a la misma velocidad de la luz. Se escuchó el rugido de dolor de Demon por todo el digimundo.

Pero ese ataque no había sido capaz de vencerlo.

Demon sobrevivió, con varias heridas en su cuerpo que pronto se cerraron bajo la mirada atónita de Gallantmon.

- ¿Cómo? -

El terrible demonio le sonrió.

- Que estupido - decía - tal como tu tienes la fuente inagotable del Digital Hazard... yo tengo mi Virus Oscuro, que gracias al Emblema de la Ira puedo darle usos interesántes -

Los combatientes otra vez recurrieron a golpes y patadas bajo el lamentable estado de los territorios de Sutsemon.

* * *

- Lucemon, mi más terrible adversario -

Rika y Juri escucharon pronunciar a ese caballero de armadura negra y dorada, sintiéndo en este otro poder abrumador que ningún digimon o humano sería capaz de comprender.

- ¿A qué has venido? - preguntó Lucemon con frialdad.

- Lucemon, yo te perdoné la vida alguna vez para que pensaras en las acciones que habías cometido en la era Mitológica - dijo Alphamon con voz neutral - ...pero veo que tu alma está tan corrompida que te hace imposible ver la bondad de los seres vivientes... el crímen que has cometido, haré que lo pagués con tu vida -

- ¿Con qué crímen me estás acusando? - cuestionó el ángel, haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡No me creas idiota! - bramó el caballero - asesinaste a Qinglongmon... uno de los dioses protectores del DigiMundo ¿Acaso conoces las consecuencias de lo que provocáste? -

Lucemon no hizo más que darle una sonrisa tenebrosa, esa misma expresión que causó que Rika y Biyomon no pudieran evitar encogerse, haciendoles recordar la primera vez que el ángel caído pisó el mundo humano, Juri no había sido testigo de ello, pero aun así no pudo evitar asustarse ante la presencia de alguien cruel y despiadado.

- las Bestias Sagradas no son más que un grupo de digimon ancianos que añoran con sus hazañas del pasado, olvidándose del presente - dijo con desdén - no podía soportar su presencia en este mundo -

- ¡Habló del despertar de los dioses de las Tinieblas! - exclamó Alphamon enfurecido - sin Qinglongmon.. las barreras que mantienen la estabilidad del DigiMundo se harán cada vez más débiles.. siendo propicio para su renacimiento, sabes muy bien que por poderosos que seamos, nunca podremos acabar con el ser que se retuerce en el Vacío final -

- Eso lo se - dijo Lucemon sin tener interés alguno - cuando esos dioses lo destruyan todo... tomaré lo que necesito y construiré un nuevo mundo por mi cuenta, nada habrá terminado -

- será un mundo que la oscuridad final también case - aseguró Alphamon.

- Si no te importa, tengo un tamer que recoger en el castillo de GranDracmon, señor de los Vampiros - dijo Lucemon, volándo hacia esa dirección mas el santo Caballero volvió a interponerse en su camino.

Era obvio la razón por la cual Alphamon se encontró en ese lugar. Una lucha iba a estremecer toda el Área Oscura y ambos combatientes se encontraban entusiastas.

- Es hora de acabar con esto, Lucemon - declaró Alphamon.

- Estoy de acuerdo - respondió el ángel caído.

El horrible emblema del Orgullo se hizo presente en todo el cuerpo del ángel malígno, haciendo que digi-evolucionara ante los ojos de todos. Biyomon sintió como el poder de Lucemon crecía cada vez más y más.. nunca se imaginó que ese digimon pudiera ser más fuerte.

- ¿Puede digi-evolucionar? - preguntó Rika, consternada.

Juri estaba a punto de presenciar la batalla entre dos de los digimon más poderosos que haya existido, obviamente estaba preocupada por Takato, a este paso nunca lo iban a encontrar.

- Rika - susurró Juri al oido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella.

- Aprovechémos que el gigante está derribado y que esos dos están ocupados.. vamos a ese castillo a buscar a Takato - dijo.

Realmente era buena idea, tampoco querían estar en medio del fuego cruzado.

Rápidamente Biyomon y Rika digi-evolucionaron a Dianamon, y junto a Juri y a Agumon, salieron de ese lugar. Este hecho fue desapercibido por Alphamon y, recién evolucionado, Lucemon en su modo Caído; ninguno de ellos tuvieron interés en ningún otro ser existente en el Área Oscura.

- viejo enemigo - dijo Lucemon - ahora sentirás toda mi venganza por todos estos años de verguenza y dolor en el Área Oscura -

Y la batalla entre los dos rivales empezó.

* * *

En un lugar lejáno del Mar de las Tinieblas, una criatura horrenda, ni humano ni digimon, hizo acto de presencia.

De tamaño colosal, este comenzó a reducirse hasta la forma y tamaño de humano. Envuelto por una túnica tan negra como su inmunda alma, su aspecto inicial era similar a los espectros, fantásmas malignos creados por los dioses de las Tinieblas usando sus antiguas artes y el poder de los Emblemas de los Pecados Capitales; pero el no era aquello, el nació de la misma fuente que esos retorcidos dioses.

Él era el último dios que los seres vivientes deseaban que pisara su dimensión, aquel de nombre impronunciable, cuya señal marcaba el inicio del final de los días. El demonio de los mil rostros solo fue uno de los tantos apodos que recibió.

El Caos Reptante, mensajero de los dioses blasfemos, observó como una ciudad emergió de los mares oscuros.

- Ha dado inicio -

* * *

- ¡Paraíso Perdido! - exclamó Lucemon, desatándo un aluvión de golpes a velocidad supersónica sobre el cuerpo de Alphamon.

el santo Caballero luego recibió una patada que lo mandó a volar por los cielos, Lucemon no dio espera y se lanzó en vuelo para alcanzar a su víctima. Pero Alphamon vino lo que seguía de aquella técnica, lanzándo un puño en un punto, golpeó la mejilla del Demon Lord, deteniéndo lo que sería un devastador ataque.

- Ese tipo de técnicas jamás podrán detenerme - comentó Alphamon.

- ya veo - dijo Lucemon.

Alphamon sintió un nuevo peligro, su cuerpo fue objeto de multiples sacudidas por fuerzas invisibles, pronto comprendió que Lucemon las provocaba usando su emblema del Orgullo.

El caballero santo lo contrarrestó con el uso de concentrar sus energías.

- Mi turno, ángel despreciable - exclamó Alphamon - ¡Digitalización del Alma! -

Sus manos se movieron a un ritmo que Lucemon no fue capaz de seguir, dibujando diferentes símbolos. Un portal verde se abrió liberándo a una criatura que Lucemon pudo identificar como un enorme dragón.

La bestia furiosa se lanzó sobre el Demon Lord, empezando una batalla que no dudaría mucho.

El dragón intentaba golpear con sus cola y garras, pero Lucemon lo eludía con sorprendente agilidad. Entonces la bestia desató una llamarada de su boca que el ángel detuvo con su mano derecha; una vez desaparecida esa fastidiosa llama, convocó dos esféras, una de Luz y otra de pura oscuridad, lanzándolas a la criatura.

Esta desapareció al instante en una gran explosión.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - preguntó Lucemon, burlándose de su adversario.

- No des victoria por hecha - respondió Alphamon, avalanzandose hacia el Demon Lord, invocándo numerosos rayos de energía de color verde con la 'Digitalización del Alma'. Lucemon los eludía con dificultad, pero uno de ellos lo golpeó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió dolor.

En ese momento Alphamon invocó su pavorosa espada, la Ouryuken.

- ¡Toma esto, señor de los demonios! - exclamó con potente voz - ¡Ouryuken! -

Blandió su arma sagrada, enviando una onda de choque que Lucemon logró esquivar a pelo. Todo ese poder se estrelló contra el valle que perteneció al señor de los Vampiros, levantándo trozos grandes de Tierra y undiendo otros, todo eso mientras un terremoto pavoroso recorrió el Área Oscura, haciendo añicos todo a su paso. Solo sobrevivieron los castillos de los señores demonio y del mismo GranDracmon, debido a las barreras mágicas de protección.

Luego de que todo ello se hubiera calmado, Lucemon decidió que era momento de su contraataque.

- ¡Cruz Suprema! -

Entre todas las 'cruces supremas' que hubiera lanzado en el pasado, esta fue la más pavorosa. Alphamon desvió el ataque con su espada, el lugar donde impactó también causó otro grupo de estragos que azolaron al Área Oscura.

El dueño de estos territorios ya había decidido que era suficiente.

* * *

- Esos dos van a destruir toda el Área Oscura si siguen atacando de esa manera - comentó Dianamon, sintiendo las ondas residuales de energía.

Juri se cubría con sus brazos, realmente se sentían en el Apocalipsis.

A punto de entrar en el castillo del señor de los Vampiros, pudieron observar esta como se abría, dejando pasar a un digimon que se parecía a Sakuyamon, a Takato, la persona que estaban buscándo; y a la gran Bestia que dominaba el Área Oscura.

- ¡Takato! - exclamó la niña con alegría.

- ¡Juri! - respondió el chico, corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ella y Dianamon.

- **Tonto, no vuelvas a perderte de esa manera - **le reclamó Rika, desde el interior de Dianamon.

- Qué reunión tan conmovedora - dijo GranDracmon, interrumpiendo a los chicos.

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Dianamon.

- Es GranDracmon, señor de los Vampiros - respondió Takato - es el digimon que gobierna todo el Área Oscura -

Juri observó a la personificación de la oscuridad en todo el DigiMundo, en un solo día, había tenido contacto con las fuerzas más imponentes que pudieron existir en los mundos digitales.

- **Es hora de salir de aqui - **le dijo Rika a Takato - **Henry está luchando en una pelea dificil... debemos ir a ayudarle cuanto antes... - **

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó el muchacho.

En ello Agumon se posicionó al lado del chico, sintiéndo la mirada pesada de GranDracmon. El señor de los Vampiros no podía dejar de verlos con curiosidad, humanos y digimon de la superficie que se habían adentrado en el Área Oscura por voluntad propia, tendrían que ser niños Elegidos o tamers muy valientes para hacer esa azaña.

- Lucemon no los dijo - respondió Dianamon - parecía no mentir -

- ¿Lucemon? - preguntó Takato, mostrándo algo de desprecio al nombrarlo.

Cosa que no fue desapercibida para el gran demonio.

Entonces un nuevo temblor asoló todo el Área Oscura, acompañado de un destello que provino del valle que resguardaba el señor de los Vampiros.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - exclamó Takato, intentando mantenerse de pie mientras batallaba con los temblores.

En sus mismas condiciones estaban todos los demás, a excepción del mísmisimo GranDracmon.

- Ese Lucemon y un tipo llamado Alphamon están peleando - respondió Juri - ellos son los causantes de esto -

- Dejénmelo a mi, jóvenes - dijo GranDracmon, entonces se convirtió en una bruma oscura que salió por los aires, a la vista de los tamers y los digimon.

* * *

- Nunca he tenido una batalla así desde esa vez - comentó Lucemon, mostrándo signos de cansancio.

Alphamon también mostraba heridas por la batalla, pero en esos momentos resguardaba más energías que el mismo Lucemon. Era de esperarse ya que se trataba del digimon que lo había encerrado en el Área Oscura, al ganar un combate.

- Pero todo lo bueno termina - exclamó Alphamon, debía admitirlo, esa batalla realmente le había emocionado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que enfrentaba a alguien de su nivel. Pero recordó cual era la misión que debía cumplir - ¡Es hora de terminar con esto! -

Ambos rivales prepararon sus técnicas más poderosas, en un intento de ver quien saldría airoso de esta situación.

Pero una bruma los interrumpe, inmovilizándolos al instante.

Aquella presencia adopta la forma de GranDracmon, señor de los Vampiros.

- Tengo que decirles que se detengan - dijo la Bestia Demoniaca - No permitiré que destruyan el Área Oscura por una rivalidad del pasado -

Lucemon bufó, volteándo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

En ello, DexDoruGhoramon se vuelve a levantar, viendo a su maestro en ese lugar hace una reverencia y luego vuela a su lado. Alphamon no puede evitarle quitar su mirada de encima, sintiéndo esa conexión que los unía.

GranDracmon le sonrié siniestramente entonces.

- Ya veo que no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima - decía mientras reprimía sus risas.

- ¡Esa Abominación! - exclamó furioso el caballero - ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? -

La estruendosa risa del señor de los Vampiros comenza a resonar, Lucemon y DexDoruGhoramon no pudieron evitar mirar la situación con diversión, expresándolos en sonrisas siniestras, incluso podrían unirse a la ronda de carcajadas.

- Alphamon, la creación perfecta de Yggdrasil - dijo GranDracmon, ya habiendo reprimido sus carcajadas más no su tóno burlón - debo admitir que me impresionaste cuando derrotáste a Lucemon en la era Mitológica. Por ello, cuando ese ángel diabólico terminó en el Área Oscura, debía asegurarme de que no interfiriéra con mis asuntos... es por eso que repliqué tu información, el AlphaInForce, y lo usé para crear a mi propio guerrero... obviamente le añadí mi toque personal -

- Eso puedo ver - comentó Alphamon con desagrado.

- Y tu Lucemon - demándo el señor de los Vampiros - ¿A qué rayos has venido? Debiste aprovechar la oferta de ese espectro cuando te liberó... nunca deberías haber vuelto... -

- Es cierto - contestó el Demon Lord - vine por mi tamer -

- ¿tu tamer? - preguntó GranDracmon - hablas de ese chico que invité pasar a mi castillo... ¿cierto? -

Lucemon Modo Caído asintió.

- _¿un humano? - _se preguntó Alphamon - _¿Por qué sería un humano tan especial como para ser invitado por el señor de los Vampiros a pasar a sus dominios? A menos que... - _

- ¿Cuál es tu interés en mi nuevo tamer? - exigió saber Lucemon.

En ello, Dianamon llegó con todos los chicos, Agumon, Takato y Juri en brazos; siendo acompañada por Kuzuhamon.

- Hola Takato - lo saludó el Demon Lord - ¿Listo para unirte a mí? -

- _¿Quién es ese? - _se preguntó Takato, ignorándo la petición que le había dicho. Entonces sacó su D-Ark y leyó la información que estaba escrita - Lucemon Modo Caído, es un señor demonio en nivel perfeccionado, se dice que posee tanto lo divino como lo diabólico. A pesar de su nivel, puede derrotar a digimon de nivel definitivo con extrema facilidad. Su técnica especial es 'Vivos o Muertos' - _'¿Ese es Lucemon?' _

- supongo que no tiene sentido que se los oculte - comentó GranDracmon - Takato Matsuki es la identidad del Elegido de las Leyendas, aquel humano heredero del Reino de los Sueños, la persona que derrotará a los dioses de las Tinieblas -

Esta noticia impactó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Alphamon y Lucemon.

- ¡Mi lord! - exclamó DexDoruGhoramon, a manera de reclamo.

- Descuida - contestó el señor de los Vampiros - no tiene nada de malo que ellos lo sepan -

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? - le reclamó Juri, sujentándole de los hombros furiosa.

- ..Hace poco me entero... - contestó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa - ...quería decircelos, ¡lo juro! Pero el Área Oscura no me pareció el mejor lugar... -

Lucemon poco a poco se acerca al chico, anonadado por la revelación. Su aspecto pronto se mostró confiado y calculador.

- Eso hace que seas mucho más especial para mi - dijo el Caído - acepta ser mi tamer, niño Elegido... te enseñaré cosas que a ningún otro humano se les pueda enseñar, secretos, aventuras... te entregaré el mundo si eso quieres... -

Takato estaba a punto de decirle la misma respuesta que le comunicó a GranDracmon, un rotundo 'No'. Pero fue acallado cuando el caballero de armadura negra exclama con voz potente.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! - bramó Alphamon, estruendósamente - si es cierto que este niño es el Elegido, demando que me sea entregado inmediatamente... debe estar listo para las futuras batallas en contra de esas monstruosidades... me ofresco a ser su mentor... -

Lucemon se volteó molesto, expresando en su rostro una furia incontenible.

Parecía que una nueva batalla estaba por iniciar.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Takato - no pueden hacer una guerra por mi... además, es cierto lo que dijo GranDracmon, si continuan van a destruir toda el Área Oscura, que es parte del DigiMundo que queremos proteger -

Alphamon admiró la sensatez del muchacho, como muestra de su respeto, obedeció sus palabras y bajo armas. Lucemon también habia abandonado sus ganas de pelear, mirándo asombrado al niño que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, a él, el máximo Demon Lord, el gran Tiráno del Área Oscura.

Fue entonces cuando Lucemon perdió su digi-evolución, volviendo a mostrar al joven ángel de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- Bien, ahora todos pueden irse - dijo el señor de los Vampiros, mostrándose algo fastidiado por tanta tensión en sus Territorios.

- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Dianamon - toca volver para ayudar a Henry... esta luchando en una batalla dificil... -

- ¿Qué esperamos? - preguntó Agumon, con mucha prisa.

- Si no es mucha molestia - dijo Alphamon, interrumpiéndolos - podría llevarlos al Templo de Sutsemon, de ahí yo me encargaré de derrotar a Demon... acepténlo como mis disculpas por mi comportamiento -

- Esta bien - dijo Takato - entre más rápido lo hagamos, mejor... me preocupa como pueda estar Henry y Sutsemon... -

- A mi me preocupa Gabumon - comentó Agumon, recordándo a su mejor amigo.

Mientras este pequeño grupo conversaba, GranDracmon no desaprovechó la oportunidad de molestar a Lucemon, quien miraba la escena con algo de celos.

- Lucemon, ¿lo permitirás? - preguntó con voz burlona.

- No importa - respondió el ángel después de un rato - puedo acercarme a él cuando quiera, pero por ahora no me conviene molestar más a Alphamon -

- comprensible - comentó el señor de los Vampiros.

Ambos demonios observaron como Alphamon se marchaba con los niños y sus digimon en un haz de luz.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar - susurró Lucemon, marchándose igual.

Entonces solo quedaron GranDracmon y sus dos siervos.

- Mi lord - dijo Kuzuhamon - ¿Qué vamos hacer de ahora en adelante? -

DexDoruGhoramon continuó inclinado, esperándo las instrucciones de la Bestia Demonio.

- Por el momento, reparar los daños al Área Oscura - dijo - las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes de ahora en adelante... sea que este Universo sobreviva para ver un nuevo día o se pierda por siempre... al menos podré decir que puse mi mano en la yaga - sonriendo siniestramente, se retiró a su castillo junto a Kuzuhamon y DexDoruGhoramon.

**Fin del Capitulo.**


	10. El Caos Reptante, la Última Oscuridad

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo X.**

_El Caos Reptante. La última oscuridad._

El templo sagrado se encontraba en un lamentable estado, debido a que la pelea se había trasladado a ese sitio.

Demon continuaba atacando con intensas llamaradas que eran bloqueadas por la lanza sagrada de Gallantmon, los ataques perdidos de ambos digimon que se dirigieron al herido Setsumon eran combatidos por los esfuerzos combinados de ZeedGarurumon y Magnamon.

- Realmente te mereces tu reputación como uno de los guardianes del Dios digital - dijo Demon, quien se había ganado el respeto de su adversario - creo que eres merecedor de mi técnica más poderosa -

El cielo se oscureció, cayendo un millar de relámpagos.

- ¡Esparcidor de la Oscuridad! - un rayo de color morado salió de la punta de su dedo, directo a Gallantmon.

- No lo creo - dijo el caballero - ¡Quo Vadis! -

Fue su técnica más poderosa, un haz de luz blanca que lo cubrió todo, pero a penas entró en contacto con el Esparcidor de la Oscuridad, el ataque se deshizo como si realmente no fuera nada.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Gallantmon, anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder - ¿Cómo es posible? Mi técnica más fuerte no funcionó.. -

Demon se carcajeó en ese momento.

- Aun eres un novato, ¿verdad? - dijo Demon, mofándose - pobre criatura, finalmente entiendes a que te enfrentas -

- ¿Qué rayos hiciste? - preguntó el santo Caballero.

- Es una aplicación de mi Virus Oscuro, el cual me permite modificar la programación base de ceros y unos... es como mi programa hacker, puedo hacer del ataque más poderoso el golpe de una lamentable brisa, aunque originalmente pensaba convertirte en mi siervo. ¿Imaginas lo irónico que sería un Royal Knight que busque destruir el DigiMundo? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? -

Demon estuvo a punto de desatar nuevamente el poder corrupto de su virus oscuro.

Pero algo llegó con la velocidad de un rayo, algo que puso inquieto a Demon y lo hizo dudar si realmente saldría victorioso esta vez.

- ¡señor Alphamon! - exclamó Gallantmon - no esperaba verle... -

- Gracias por aguantar, amigo mio - dijo el supremo Royal Knight - ahora en más, yo mismo acabaré con este demonio -

* * *

Todos llegaron al Templo, Rika, Takato, Juri, Agumon y Biyomon; donde todos fueron recibidos por Sorcerimon, Magnamon y ZeedGarurumon.

- Henry, pude ver que también digi-evolucionaste - exclamó Takato, mostrándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

- **Esto lo hice por mis amigos.. pero no pude hacer nada para proteger a Setsumon, Demon es un digimon muy poderoso - **respondió Henry, desde el interior de ZeedGarurumon.

Los recién llegados pudieron ver a que rayos se refería.

Setsumon se encontró en condiciones lamentables, muy lastimado. Pudieron ver las quemaduras que las llamas de Demon habían provocado, acompañados por ulceras y datos que escapaban de su cuerpo; incluso un digi-core que flotaba a su alrededor se encontraba roto.

- Disculpanos por habernos demorado tanto - dijo Juri, a modo de disculpas.

- Eso no importa - respondió Sutsemon - lo importante ahora es que destruyan a ese señor demonio -

Todos volvieron a voltear al campo de batalla, muchos sintieron esa sensación familiar apenas encontraron con sus ojos a uno de los caballeros sagrados. En especial Takato, que mostró una lágrima de felicidad por encontrar a su amigo, después de tres años.

- _Guilmon - _

* * *

- Este es tu final, Demon - dijo Alphamon, sin dudarlo en ningún momento.

Gallantmon preparaba su lanza nuevamente, listo para atacar cuando Alphamon lo indicara. Demon ya no se mostró tan confiado como estaba al principio, y los nuevos refuerzos tardarían en llegar, pelear con la monstruosidad que encerró a Lucemon en el Área Oscura y el Modo Carmesí de Gallantmon obviamente era descabellado, incluso si estaba en su modo Super Definitivo.

Fue un enemigo astuto, no un monstruo ciego por la ira que no sabía cuando detenerse.

Siempre supo cuando era el mejor momento para retirarse.

- No quisiera admitirlo, pero ahora estoy en desventaja - comentó Demon - así que me retiraré si no es mucha molestia - haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Qué? Te marchas, cobarde - le replicó Gallantmon.

- Di lo que quieras, no me importa - contestó el demonio con desdén.

Aunque pudiera intentarlo, también estaban esos niños y Magnamon. Supuso que el muchacho de pelo castaño y la chica peli roja también poseerían digi-evoluciones poderosas, no era aconsejable combatir tantos digimon poderosos.

- Si te vas, házlo ahora - exigió Alphamon - regresa al mar de las Tinieblas y espero no volverte a ver cruzarte por el DigiMundo, ni siquiera en el Área Oscura -

Demon gruñó ante la amenaza del royal knight, deseando golpearlo en ese mismo momento.

- Que molesto, no has cambiado en nada, lord Alphamon - escupió esas palabras con desprecio y rabia contenida - por el momento tomaré tu consejo y regresaré al mar de las Tinieblas.. donde me espera mis aliados, de ahí no prometo nada - y con ello se marchó para no regresar, al menos no en ese momento.

Listo, una crisis se vio evitada.

Alphamon se dio vuelta y camino hasta donde se encontraron los niños, Gallantmon lo siguió, pero cuando vio a donde se dirigía. Sobre todo por ver quien estaba en ese lugar.

Corrió como nunca lo habia hecho.

* * *

Takato también corrió en dirección al santo Caballero.

Realmente todos habían podido decir que era conmoverdor la escena, a excepción de Setsumon que quería vomitar mas Alphamon que se mostró neutral ante la situación. El niño saltó a los brazos de su primer digimon, llorando de felicidad, Gallantmon lo recibió con mucho gusto para nunca más dejarlo ir, ambos desearon que ese momento nunca terminara.

- Finalmente... después de .. tanto tiempo - dijo entre el llanto - pude cumplir mi promesa -

- Yo también estoy muy feliz - dijo Gallantmon - después de tantos siglos, al fin podemos vernos. Has crecido mucho -

La voz de Gallantmon ya demostraba a alguien maduro, un digimon formado con personalidad definida, listo para afrontar la vida del exterior. Era el equivalente de ser un adulto.

- También lo has hecho tu - respondió Takato, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- con que este muchacho era tu tamer - comentó Alphamon, acercándose al duo - ahora entiendo porque aceptáste la oferta de Yggdrasil -

Gallantmon asintió, aunque Takato lo notó no le dio importancia, estaba muy contento de estar de nuevo junto a su primer digimon.

- Gallantmon - escucharon decir a Rika, venía junto a Henry, quien ya había deshecho la digi-evolución.

- ¿Qué sucede muchachos? - preguntó el aludido.

- Si tu estás aquí, Renamon y Terriermon no deben estár muy lejos - respondió Henry - ¿Sabes donde están? -

Pudieron notar como la expresión de Gallantmon decaía, cosa que preocupó a los tres muchachos. Agumon, solo volteaba hacia otro lado, celoso de la escena del reencuentro; Biyomon, Gabumon y Veemon miraron extrañados a sus nuevos compañeros humanos.

- Supongo que no tienen ni idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado en el DigiMundo desde que se vieron humanos por última vez, ¿cierto? - comentó Alphamon, quién había tocado el hombro de su compañero más joven, significando que el se haría cargo de ello. Takato, Rika y Henry pusieron toda su atención en el santo Caballero - El evento del despertar de nuestro verdadero enemigo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, el D-Reaper fue vencido hace cuatro siglos, en su intento por invadir el mundo humano -

- ¿Cuatro Siglos? - preguntó Rika.

- Así es - respondió Alphamon - Una vez la barrera entre los mundos se viera reparada, el tiempo del digimundo volvió a correr a la normalidad... mucho más rápido a comparación con el mundo humano. Yggdrasil, quien en ese tiempo gobernaba el Mundo digital, le ofreció la oportunidad a los digimon que derrotaron el D-Reaper en ese tiempo de recibir su bendición - los chicos los reconocieron como Guilmon y el resto de sus digimon camarádas - en particular, un Renamon, un Guadromon, un MariAngemon y un Terriermon rechazaron la oferta, decidiendo vivir en paz por el resto de sus días. El Guilmon aceptó la invitación recordando la promesa de volver a encontrar a su amigo, se convirtió en un Royal Knight al servicio del Dios digital, obteniendo la inmortalidad - todos pusieron su vista en Gallantmon y dejaron que continuara con su relato - un Impmon también aceptó la oferta, ahora es un verdadero Demon Lord que protege los territorios de Baihumon. Lopmon se convirtió en un ángel sagrado al recibir el don Dívino, con otros dos, juntos protegen el sagrado Kernell, lugar donde recide nuestro Dios digital -

- ¿Quiere decir que Renamon esta.. - Rika no se atrevió a completar su pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta que iba a recibir.

- Lo esta - dijo Gallantmon - pero niños Elegidos, tamers y mis queridos amigos... no olviden que Renamon y Terriermon de verdad los amaron, llevando los recuerdos compartidos con cariño hasta el final de sus días -

Los dos muchachos dejaban escapar algunas lágrimas, nunca olvidarían aquellos momentos que alguna vez compartieron juntos. Takato, Veemon, Gabumon y Biyomon estuvieron ahi para brindarles el consuelo que necesitaban en esos momentos, era lo menos que ellos podían hacer.

- Deben estar exhaustos - dijo Alphamon - creo que es hora de que regresen a sus hogares... si nos necesitan - un rayo dorado tocó los D-Ark de los niños, transformándose en unos objetos muy diferentes - son XLoaders... el poder de la sagrada digi-evolución esta con ustedes, fruto de la conexión que ustedes posean con los digimon que conozcan. Generales - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, en particular al niño que se suponía que era el Elegido - si me permite Takato Matsuki, quisiera viajar con usted y conocer el mundo humano... Gallantmon, si quieres, puedes acompañarme -

El más joven entre los caballeros asintió entusiasmado.

- le dejaremos la vigilancia a Omnimon y Magnamon - dijo el santo - son más que capaces, creo que con Beelzemon no tendrán muchos problemas -

Veemon miró a los royal knights con mirada dudosa.

- ¿se refieren a mi? - preguntó.

- ¿A quien más nos ibamos a referir? - contestó Gallantmon.

Nuevamente, Alphamon invocó una luz sagrada, que causó que Veemon digi-evolucionara nuevamente a Magnamon.

- contamos contigo, compañero -

Todos felicitaron a Magnamon por su ascensión como un caballero Santo, incluso Sutsemon no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo por ello.

* * *

- Wanyu, el comunicador está listo - dijo Yamaki, trabajándo en los laboratorios.

- Excelente - dijo el aludido - ahora podremos comunicarnos con los niños.. me muero por saber como estará Henry -

Wanyu Wong activó la máquina intercomunicadora. Levantó el pulgar, indicándo que Yamaki ya podia usarlo.

- Muchachos ¿Me escuchán? -

* * *

- **Muchachos ¿Me escuchán? - **

Los niños y los digimon escucharon de repente. Entre todas las cosas que habían traido, junto a las bombas de espacio-dimensional, se encontró un pequeño comunicador.

- chicos, es el señor Yamaki - exclamó Takato, sacándo el dispositivo.

- ¡Hola señor Yamaki! - contestó Henry, tomándo el comunicador.

- **¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Todos están bien? - **

- Todos lo estamos - respondió el muchacho - tuvimos algunas batallas, un Demon nos atacó con una gran ejército pero logramos repelerlo, y Takato junto a Rika y Juri fueron hasta el Área Oscura a buscar información. .. ya están aquí... -

- **¿Qué lograron averiguar? - **

Mientras estos hablaban, los caballeros reales miraban curiosos el extraño aparato que esos muchachos portaban.

- Seria mejor que se lo comentaramos en Hypnos - respondió Takato, antes de que cualquier otro pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa - estamos cansados -

- **Pero el enemigo... ¿Qué sucede con él?... - **se escuchó la voz de Yamaki, exigiéndo una respuesta.

- Los digimon son capaces de contenerlo, por el momento - respondió Henry, nuevamente - además vienen algunos nuevos amigos con nosotros - dijo al recordar la invitación de Alphamon - son muy fuertes, no vamos a tener muchos problemas -

- **Bien, entonces sería un buen momento para probar las bombas de oscilación que les entregué - **

Rika ya estaba buscándo en su maleta uno de esos artefactos, los cuales trayeron la curiosidad de los digimon.

- ¿Qué son? - preguntó Alphamon. Setsumon y Gallantmon observaban espectantes, esperándo la respuesta.

- Son máquinas que nos van a permitir ir al mundo humano - dijo ella - se supone que con presionar este botón - una vez hecho esto, lo arrojó lejos de ella por si llegaba a ocasionar problemas. Esta hizo una pequeña explosión, abriendo un agujero de gusano justo delante de todos.

* * *

Todos entraron por la puerta, incluyendo en compañía de Alphamon y Gallantmon, quienes regresaron a su forma de novatos.

Sus familiares les estaban esperando ansiosamente, fue como la primera vez que volvieron del DigiMundo, solo que esta vez el padre de Juri si la recibió, no dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de la vez pasada. Algunos de los niños tenían moretones, pero no fue nada grave que requiriera atención médica. Los enormes caballeros comenzaron a discutir donde se quedarían mientras.

Las cosas se decidieron de la siguiente forma.

Dorumon, la forma novata de Alphamon, y Guilmon, se quedarían donde Takato, no iban a recibir un no por respuesta. Biyomon y Sorcerimon tuvieron la casa de Rika y sus corredores para correr, jugar, meditar y todo lo que se les ocurriera. Agumon y Gabumon fueron donde Henry, aprovechando que los dos hermanos mayores del muchacho estaban de viaje.

Todos se marcharon a sus casas, no sin antes acordarse a reunir al día siguiente para compartir los nuevos descubrimientos.

* * *

Demon regresó a través de su sombra al Mar de las Tinieblas, traía consigo su túnica habitual. Ahí mismo lo estaban esperando cuatro espéctros, respectivamente, Pride, Envy, Gluttony y Lust.

- Al parecer algo importante está a punto de suceder, ¿verdad? - comentó Demon, tomando su lugar junto a ellos.

- Hasta que llegaste - dijo Envy, ignorándo su pregunta - el gran Demon... - decía entre burlas - obligado a retirarse -

El Demon Lord no soportaba que alguien lo tomara por tonto, estaba a punto de asotar una bola de fuego sobre el cuerpo de ese insolente espectro.

- ¡Envy! ¡Basta de molestar a otros! - le regañó Lust - Demon es un aliado muy importante para nosotros, entiendes -

El señor demonio bajó sus armas al ver un fenómeno extraño en el cielo. El mar de las Tinieblas siempre había sido opacado por extensas nubes de color gris, evitándo que todo brillo de luz descendiera a las tierras malditas; el rey de los demonios observó por primera vez en su vida ese cielo despejado, casi se sentía en otra dimensión. Muchas estrellas pudieron observarse en el firmamento de tono morado, pero tres de ellas alumbraron más que las demás, como en una especie de formación.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó el Demon Lord.

Pride posó sus ojos en el extraño fenómeno, y luego respondió.

- La alineación cósmica - dijo - ha llegado el momento de su renacer... la ciudad de los olvidados no debe andar muy lejos... -

En ello, una nueva presencia se hizo sentir en todo el mar de las Tinieblas.

Mucho más grande y horrible que cualquier cosa que pudiera existir en el universo. Una sombra devoradora emergió delante de los espectros y el rey demonio, una gran criatura indescribible se hizo presente delante de ellos, solos ellos pudieron soportar mirarle debido a que también eran seres de la oscuridad, pero no pudieran evitar sentir miedo ante aquel ser.

Este se redujó al tamaño y forma de un hombre de piel canela y cabello negro con ojos dorados, adornado por distintos objetos de oro en su cabeza, pecho, hombros, brazos y piernas. También portaba un báculo de oro, el cual portaba un ojo en este; algo curioso pues todos los artículos de oro tenían gravado el mismo ojo. Al final una sombra cubrió su cuerpo, una túnica tan negra como el inmenso vacío del cosmos.

- ¡El inombrable! - dijo Lust con asombro - Mi lord - arrodillándose rápidamente.

Los otros espectros hicieron lo mismo que ella, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Demon le reconociera como la última oscuridad, el Dios Demonio de los Mil Rostros.

Se arrodilló ante su presencia.

- De pie - dijo con voz metálica, y así todos lo hicieron.

- ¡Maestro! No le esperaba - comentó Envy - lamento nuestros retrasos.. perdonenos.. -

- Eso ya no tiene importancia - respondió el dios maligno - estoy complacido con la unión de Demon a nuestras tropas, sin embargo, es visto que necesitamos de más aliados -

- Mi lord - habló Demon, en forma de agradecimiento. - ¿este fenómeno es a causa de su presencia? - preguntó.

- No - respondió - se trata de su resurrección, el dios que gobierna el mar de las Tinieblas está listo para volver al mundo de la superficie -

Uno de los temidos dioses de las Tinieblas había sido revelado ante Demon, quien solo habiá podido escuchar voces guturales sin dueño alguno que simplemente atribuyó a esas magníficas presencias.

- Dagomon - exclamó el señor demonio.

- Es uno de sus tantos nombres - comentó el inombrable - también estoy contento porque el Elegido se ha revelado al mundo y a nuestros dioses - dijo, cambiando de tema.

- Ese mocoso - gruñó Envy, con odio contenido.

- Le haré una invitación que no podrá rechazar - dijo el dios maligno con forma de hombre, mostrándo una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

Pride, quien lo había visto con anterioridad, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el muchacho. Nadie se merecía ser el foco de atención de la última oscuridad, el mensajero de los primigenios, el Caos Raptante.

* * *

GranDracmon sintió su llegada.

- Maldito condenado - gruñó.

Sus siervos lo miraron extrañado.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Kuzuhamon, de forma respetuosa.

- Ve al mundo humano - ordenó el señor de los Vampiros - el Caos Reptante ha descendido a nuestro dominio -

El chamán oscuro asintió, marchándose a cumplir las ordenes de su maestro.

* * *

Lucemon por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como si el corazón se le saliera, era ese tipo de presencia que tenía la capacidad de devorar al mundo, sumergiéndole en las peores pesadillas y tormentos que ni siquiera el diablo hubiera podido imaginar.

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó temeroso.

Tendría que ir al mundo humano, algo de verdad malo iba a suceder.

* * *

Era de noche en Shinjuku, y a pesar de las barreras entre los mundos, Dorumon pudo sentir su horrible presencial tal como si se enfrentaran en persona. Era algo que ni Lucemon y GranDracmon juntos podía hacerle sentir.

Miraba fijamente la luna, pensando en una contramedida al asunto.

En ello Takato se acercó por detrás.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó al caballero real, preocupandose al ver su expresión seria.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte - respondió dorumon - ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? -

El chico se rio nerviosamente antes de contestar.

- Lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla - dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no recordarla demasiado, es algo que no quería volverse a encontrar en sueños - la verdad ni siquiera quiero contarla -

Dorumon asintió, respetándo los deseos del muchacho.

Pero algo le decía que esto tenía que ver con el reciente acontecimiento. La llegada del Caos Raptante es algo que causa pesadillas en cualquier mundo, no le extrañó demasiado.

* * *

El Tártaro era un alboroto, por lo cual Hades se veía obligado a intervenir de inmediato a través de conjuros muy poderosos.

- ¡señor Hades! - exclamó uno de sus fieles sirvientes, Aicos.

- Lo se - dijo el dios - su presencia hace que todo se estremesca... su simple aparición significa el final de los días, es por eso que todos se encuentran tan inquietos -

- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó con temor, para ser un Juéz del Inframundo - ¿el Dios Demonio de los Mil Rostros ha regresado del vacío? -

- Es inegable - respondió Hades - es algo que no se puede ocultar... mis hermanos menores, Zeus y Poseidon, ya deben estar al tanto - apretó sus puños con ira - los dioses del sueño no serán suficientes ¿por qué nuestro hermano nos prohibe actuar? -

Esa fue una pregunta que ni el mismo Aicos pudo resolver, marchándose directo al Inframundo, donde le esperaban sus hermanos.

- _¿Qué rayos tienes pensado hacer, maldito? - _pensó Hades, mirándo al cielo.

* * *

Aquellos tristes recuerdos la invadieron en esa noche, la muerte de su madre, el conocer a su digimon, la muerte de su digimon, el secuestro por parte del D-Reaper. Fueron tan intensos que no pudo dormir más.

Juri se levantó de su cama sin despertar a nadie, iba directo al baño a lavarse. Sintió la necesidad de ver el espejo delante del lavamanos, primero se encontró con su imagen, muy cansada con ojeras. Era dificil seperar aquellos recuerdos que la levantaban cada noche, no quería admitirlo, pero el viaje al DigiMundo no sirvió de nada para ella.

No supo cuando, pero el lavamanos continuó derramando agua, aunque ella hubiera cerrado la llave. El agua se virtió por todas partes, comenzando a cubrir el suelo del baño. La luz de la bombilla desapareció y de repente, se encontró en una playa de color gris, a los pies de un inmenso mar iluminado por tres estrellas brillantes.

- Hola - escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó temerosa ante esa enigmática presencia que recién aparecia.

Un hombre cuyo aspecto asemejaba al de un faraón egipcio y de una belleza tal que envidiaría a los propios ángeles caídos. Adornado por objetos de oro que tenía gravado en ellos un ojo.

- Soy un amigo - respondió - y los amigos se ayudan... -

El enigmático demonio supo que ya estaba bajo su hechizo cuando observó a los ojos de la niña nublarse.

- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Juri, totalmente dominada por el inombrable.

El dios maligno rió, cuya voz se escuchó en todo el mar de las Tinieblas.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	11. Sueños Proféticos, la Ciudad de R'lyeh

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo XI**

_Sueños Proféticos, la Ciudad de R'lyeh_

La ciudad maldita finalmente se había levantado, muy pronto iba a ser seguida por el dios blasfemo que la erigió, con ello para no volverse a hundir jamás.

Dos espectros se pasearon por el lugar maldito, admirando las formas geométricas no euclidianas que formaban parte de sus edificaciones. Al final, supieron que se encontró su tumba, la cual sólo se abririá en el momento que la ciudad cadavérica tocara el mundo de los humanos.

- Sloth - resonó la voz infantíl del espectro más pequeño.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la voz femenina del aludido, un ella, o algo similar.

- Tengo miedo - dijo - no quiero estar aquí cuando despierte -

Esta fue la prisión que todos los espectros odiaron, porque alguna vez formaron parte de ello.

- Tranquilo - se refirió a Wrath, el nombre del pequeño, como si de una madre se tratase - nos iremos tan rápidamente tan pronto como encontremos lo que el Dios de los Mil Rostros nos pidió hallar -

Wrath asintió, cogiendo la mano de Sloth mientras ambos caminaban por los interminables pasillos.

Finalmente hallaron lo que buscaban, un idolo de piedra de algún mineral que no fue común en el DigiMundo o el mismo mundo humano, proveniente de las mismas estrellas. Sloth lo cogió, y junto a Wrath, escaparon tan rápido como pudieron de esa zona.

Lo último que se escuchó fue un gruñido gutural.

El tiempo de su despertar se acercaba.

* * *

Realmente estaba muy cansado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y sinceramente esperaba que la reunión se terminara lo más pronto posible. Wanyu estaba detrás de su hijo Henry, quien yacía sentado en la primera silla izquierda de la gran mesa de reuniones del personal, a su lado estuvo Rika, ambos bien descansados a excepción de él; luego del puesto de Rika, Takato exibió unas grandes ojeras.

Dorumon se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa, tampoco había tenido una buena noche de sueño, casi seguro de que tenía una fuerte preocupación en mente que Takato dejó pasar. Guilmon jugaba con Agumon y Gabumon, los tres al menos se aseguraron de no molestar a nadie durante el tiempo que durara la reunión. Biyomon se encontró en la asotea, sintiéndo como el aire acariciaba sus plumas.

Babel y Daisy se encontraban tomando un poco de café negro, ofrecieron uno a Takato, dandose cuenta de lo cansado que se encontraba, pero este se negó.

- Takato, ¿en serio no quieres? Tienes unas profundas ojeras - exclamó la mujer mayor, preocupada.

- Estoy bien, gracias - respondió de nuevo, para luego dar un profundo bostezo.

- Si quieres puedes ir a casa a dormir un poco - sugirió Henry, sintiendo preocupación por su amigo, quizás había sido algo que vivió mientras estuvo en el Área Oscura, pero no era seguro.

- ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! - exclamó Takato.

En ello, entró Mitsuo Yamaki al cuarto, venía de otra reunión con sus jefes superiores, los cuales comenzaron a desgastarle.

- Veo que estan todos - comentó Mitsuo - aunque la señorita Katou no la puedo divisar por ningún lado -

- Llamé a la casa por teléfono y su madastra me dijo que se había quedado dormida en la mañana - respondió Daisy - no quizo despertarla -

Yamaki suspiró.

- bueno... creo que podemos empezar sin ella - comentó el hombre mayor, este se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro de Takato, cansado y adormilado con profundas ojeras - tal vez debiste hacer lo mismo... - dijo, dirigiéndose al muchacho.

- Ya les dije que estoy bien, solo que anoche no pude dormir mucho - respondió - acabemos con esto rápido para que me pueda ir a mi casa -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y finalmente la reunión empezó.

Mitsuo fue directo a lo que le interesaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió en el Área Oscura del DigiMundo? - preguntó.

- Resulta que Setsumon nos dijo que podriamos hallar pistas si consultabamos al señor de los Vampiros, un digimon que sabe secretos que ningún otro conoce - respondió Rika - recuerdo que llegamos al castillo de Demon, que estaba aparentemente deshabitado... un SkullSatamon apareció pero lo vencimos sin mayores dificultades, entonces Takato tomó la Llave que nos conduciría hacia donde se encontraba ese digimon -

Wanyu se interesó mucho en la historia, jamás había escuchado de un lugar al que llamaran el Área Oscura.

- ¿Qué paso después? - preguntó este.

- Nos separamos - dijo Rika - yo estuve con Juri, Biyomon y Agumon... y Takato estuvo sólo. A nosotras nos atacó un enorme dragón oscuro, que nos impidió el paso; si no fuera, desafortunadamente, por la ayuda de Lucemon... -

Los adultos palidecieron a penas escucharon ese nombre ser mencionado.

- ¿Lucemon? - preguntó Yamaki.

- Si, Lucemon - respondió Rika con fastidio - el caso es que Lucemon peleó con ese dragón, los cuales parecían estar muy empatados. Entonces llegó Alphamon, un caballero sagrado que dejó fuera al dragón de un solo golpe y se puso al pelear con Lucemon. ¡Lo hubieran visto! Casi destruyen todo en esa batalla. Nos escabullimos de esa pelea y fuimos a buscar a Takato en el castillo que esta al fondo del valle... menos mal si estaba ahi y el señor de los Vampiros no lo trató mal ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?... - mas que un relato fue como una pregunta que Rika exigia saber.

Ahora la historia pasaba a manos de Takato.

Todo el mundo esperaba que este comenzara a relatar, por otra parte, dorumon comenzaba a levantarse, estirándo sus extremidades encima de la mesa.

- Bueno, lo que pasó es que el mismo GranDracmon nos separó, quería hablar conmigo y no sabía porque hasta que me dijo la razón - comenzaba a relatar.

- ¿GranDracmon? - preguntó Babel.

- Es el verdadero nombre del señor de los Vampiros, gobernador del Área Oscura - contestó dorumon - continua - pidió a Takato, queriendo saber los detalles de aquella reunión.

- GranDracmon dijo que estos dioses no eran digimon ni cualquier otra forma de vida comprensible, seres antiguos del cosmos que tuvieron una pelea con otro grupo de dioses, unos del Árbol de la Vida... los del Árbol de la Vida derrotaron a los dioses de las Tinieblas y los encerraron en el Tártaro, donde Hades sería su carcelero - bostezó y luego conitnuó - estaba escrito que algún día ellos regresarián a tomar venganza... y para cuando ese día llegara, tendría que aparecer el Elegido para detenerlos. GranDracmon me dijo que ese Elegido era...- se tomó otro momento para bostezar, en el cual los adultos y Henry, que aun no lo sabía, esperaron con ansias - ..era yo... -

La conmoción se llevó la sala de reuniones, a lo cual Takato no dio importancia.

- ¿Qué dijo después? - le preguntó Henry.

- Nada - respondió rápidamente, omitió la parte en la cual GranDracmon le ofrecia diversas cosas. Aquellas visiones siguieron tan fuerte en su mente, sobre todo la última, que el hablar de ello solo le ocasionaría más problemas para dormir - un temblor sacudió su castillo, causado por la pelea de Alphamon - le dio una mirada severa a dorumon, quien se ocultaba mostrando pena - y Lucemon. Si GranDracmon no los detiene, ambos podrían destruir toda el Área Oscura... después de ello me reuní con Rika y los otros, Alphamon nos sacó del Área Oscura y fin de la historia -

Inmediatamente recordó las últimas palabras que el señor de los Vampiros le había mencionado.

El primero de esos dioses estuvo a punto de despertar, debía decircelos en ese momento. Pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Era Joshua, quien había corrido una gran distancia con algo en sus brazos, envuelto en una tela sin color.

- ¡señor Yamaki! - exclamó agitado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Mitsuo.

- Es algo muy extraño... - respondió - ...esta mañana nos encontramos a un trabajador sosteniéndo esta cosa... - dijo al señalar lo que traía en brazos, cubierto - estaba delirando sobre cosas que no pude entender cuando me lo trajeron, hablaba de unos antiguos.. un culto... -

Yamaki lo detuvo, colocándo sus manos sobre los hombros del psícologo de Hypnos.

- ¿Puedes mostrarlo? - preguntó Yamaki con cautela.

- No lo recomiendo - respondió Joshua - lo tape porque al parecer cualquier persona del personal que tuviera contacto con esta estatuilla comenzaba a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza y fiebre... es como si esta cosa estuviera maldita... aunque si puedo decirles que es una estatuilla de un monstruo -

- Esta bien - dijo Yamaki, suspirándo - guárdalo en algún lugar -

- claro - dijo - esperen dejo esto aqui unos minutos... nadie lo valla a tocar - lo puso sobre la mesa y salió corriendo como viento que lo lleva al diablo. Todo el mundo se mostró expetante a la estatuilla cubierta, la cual no podían distinguir la forma que poseía.

A Takato se le había olvidado el detalle que tenía que comentar, ni siquiera le puso cuidado a la intervención de Joshua, estaba tan cansado que su cerebro, por alguna razón, había omitido ese detalle de la conversación. Ahora mismo se encontraba mirando la estatuilla cubierta, curioso por saber que aspecto estaba ocultándose por la tela. Lamentablemente, nadie más en la sala se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, continuando con lo que quedaba de reunión.

- Bien, por protocolo, necesito saber exactamente lo que pasó en todo momento en cuanto estuvieron en el DigiMundo - dijo Yamaki - Henry, tu estuviste en el Templo de Setsumon, ¿cierto? -

Henry asintió y contó lo vivido mientras sus amigos estuvieron en el Área Oscura. La batalla contra los ejércitos de Demon, ahora aliado con los dioses de las Tinieblas. La digi-evolución junto con Gabumon y la presencia de los caballeros Reales, la explicación de que había pasado después del evento del D-Reaper, y finalmente, pero no menos importante, la forma Super Definitiva del señor de los demonios, cuyo poder excedía cualquier otro digimon que hubieran conocido en el pasado.

Fue claro que existió un nivel más allá del Definitivo que sobrepasó cualquier otra estadística.

Con eso dejaron todo y poco a poco, salieron de la sala de reuniones. Por azares del destino, Takato fue el último en salir, ni los royal knights se encontraban para cuidarlo. No pudo evitar sentir atracción por esa estatuilla que nadie había tomado aun, no estaba seguro lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el impulso fue mucho más fuerte que su sentido común, que le decía que era peligroso.

Takato cogió aquel objeto sin que nadie se percatara de ello, y salió de la sala en soledad.

* * *

- Hiciste bien tu papel, gracias por traerlo - era la voz del psícologo.

Sin conocimiento de nadie más, uno de los espectros se hizo presente, su nombre era Greed. Pareció un hombre que pasaba tiempo en una taberna, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas sobre una camisa de color verde oscuro; llevaba anteojos de sol, ocasionalmente dejaba ver sus ojos de color morado y le gustaba exibir sus grandes dientes puntiagudos.

- No hay de que - respondió el espectro - todo sea por obtener el último poder de ese monstruo -

Joshua suspiró con diversión.

- Eres alguien muy codicioso, ¿lo sabías? - comentó - pretender obtener el poder de un dios, siendo un simple espectro -

Greed simplemente se hizo el desentendido y más bien preguntó por la razón.

- ¿Por qué el muchacho? -

- Quien mejor que él para ser el mensajero de su llegada - dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa, al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban un destello dorado sobrenatural - Takato Matsuki, serás el primer humano que contemple el regreso de su infinito ser -

Greed ya había desaparecido, no queriendo soportar más su presencia. Joshua quedó solo, sonriendo.

* * *

Desde que monodramon había dejado este mundo, su tamer legendario se dedicó a un pasatiempo que adquirió recién. Su padre permitía sus expediciones debido a un amigo de la familia, de nacionalidad inglesa, el cual era un renombrado arqueólogo, respetado en la comunidad científica. Justamente era eso, le encantaba la arqueología.

Desenterrar misterios y encontrar nuevas civilizaciones, esa era la carrera de su futuro.

Ryo Akiyama, de quince años de edad, acompañaba al renombrado Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Aquel arqueologo de treinta y dos años, de cabello negro corto y ojos grises; ambos estaban vestidos con los autentos apropiados para aguantar el increíble calor de los desiertos arabes, en oriente medio.

Hace poco, el equipo de investigación se había encontrado con unas extrañas ruinas, a las cuales los lugareños evitaban acercarse a toda costa, era la ciudad sin nombre.

- ¿Por qué no se acercarán a este lugar? ¿Estará maldito? - preguntó el joven con emoción contenida.

- ¿Acaso quieres saberlo? - respondió el hombre mayor, con el mismo tono de emoción.

Las leyendas locales fueron el motivo por el cual ellos decidieron hacer la excavación en estas ruinas.

- señor, ¿en serio quiere entrar? - preguntó uno de sus hombres, temeroso. Las leyendas locales había calado profundo en las consciencias de quienes se encontraban en la excavación. Los cuentos de los demonios que merodeaban esas ruinas malditas y despedazaban a los desafortunados incautos atemorizaron a muchos de ellos.

- Por supuesto - exclamó Lovecraft, animándose a entrar.

- Descuiden, ustedes pueden descansar aqui... yo y el profesor entraremos, volveremos como en media hora - dijo Ryo. Desde que se conocieron con el resto del equipo, el muchacho adolescente fue como un segundo al mando por la gran destreza que mostraba a la hora del trabajo de campo, experiencia adquirida en el DigiMundo.

Ambos entraron sin demora, mirando las edificaciones y templos menores donde hubo una gran cantidad de artefactos y símbolos que no pudieron asociar con ninguna cultura humana. Pero a cada vez que se adentraban en los pasadizos y corredores, Ryo comenzó a sentir una extraña y perturbadora sensación familiar, la cual fue bueno ocultando ya que el profesor si se mostraba realmente entusiasmado.

- Howard, mire allá - señaló el muchacho.

Fue la tumba a la cual portaba más información de las personas o seres que habitaron estas cavernas, y con ello, su recién malestar incrementó.

Ambos se adentraron en el templo de mayor tamaño que jamás hubieran desenterrado antes, los cuales mostraron muchos más simbolos irreconocibles a los ojos del arqueologo, junto a una estatua de gran tamaño. Una bestia aborrecible que debió ser adorada por los nativos de aquella época.

- Impresionante, ¿no crees? - comentó Howard, exhaltado por su gran hallazgo.

Sobre todo con la figura que concordaba con los múltiples amuletos que fueron centro de rituales inombrables de una generación moderna del vudú, mucho más diabólica que las anteriores.

Ryo no supo de esto aun, pero hubo algo que golpeó su memoría como un valde de agua fría.

Por eso se le hacian esos símbolos tan familiares, y sobre todo, esa estatua, la cual era inquietantemente similar a un...

- digimon - susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Lovecraft, curioso por la palabra que había usado su aprendíz.

Mas este no le puso cuidado alguno, acercándose a una de las incripciones que estaban en la pared.

- No está muerto quien puede yacer eternamente, y en épocas extrañas hasta la muerte puede morir - recitó esos símbolos, los cuales podía leer perfectamente porque en el DigiMundo había aprendido a leerlos. Fue el primer lenguage de los antiguos digi-humanos, quizás un poco anterior al cual aprendió, pero fue reconocible. Y esa criatura blasfema no fue más que un Dragomon, un digimon demonio de las profundidades.

¿Cómo fue posible qué existiese un culto a este tipo de digimon incluso antes de que se inventaran las redes? Fue muy consciente de que muchos de los digimon existentes fueron creados a partir de los mitos del hombre, pero el misterioso lenguage, tan similar al usado en el DigiMundo primitivo creo una conexión aun mucho más inquietante y profunda.

- ¿Puedes leerlo? - le preguntó Howard, sorprendido.

Esto llamó su atención, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Supuso que no podía ocultarselo por mucho tiempo, asi que le encaró con la verdad.

- No me lo vas a creer, pero necesito que pongas mucha atención... - respondió, comenzándo a relatar.

* * *

El ocaso se sobrepuso en todo el desierto y los dos exploradores ya se encontraban en un hotél a kilómetros de distancia de la excavación. Lovecraft se encontraba asimilándo todas las aventuras de Ryo acerca de los digimon, y sobre el último detalle, los lenguages similares que existieron en ambos mundos.

- Interesante - exclamó - simplemente interesante -

Ryo supo que la conversación se iba a extender un poco más.

Mejor aprovechaba que no tenía sueño.

* * *

Ya todos estaban durmiendo, la oportunidad perfecta de satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de ese extraño artefacto.

Takato sacó de su armario la estatuilla envuelta y la puso sobre su mesa de dibujo, casi parecía hinoptizado por la forma que ocultaba la tela. El impulso le obligó a desenfundar el objeto, en cuanto lo hizo, descubrió algo que nunca antes había visto: lo podría describir como la cabeza de un pulpo de muchos tentáculos pegado al cuerpo de un dragón, con dos alas de murciélago replegadas en su espalda.

No podía explicarlo, pero sentía un enorme deseo de tocarla.

Siguiendo a sus propios deseos, cayó bajo un hechizo que le durmió en el acto, un ruido seco sonó en el dormitorio de muchacho producto del golpe contra el suelo. El niño soñó en silencio con aquella criatura que mora en las profundidades de las propias pesadillas.

* * *

- Ryo, creo que debes saberlo - Howard sacó una fotografía de aquel ídolo.

El muchacho volvió a observar la forma de Dragomon, pero contrario a lo que había visto en el DigiMundo, este trajo consigo un sentimiento de terror que nunca antes había sentido; ni siquiera en sus batallas en contra de Milleniummon.

- En los últimos meses, hemos recibido informes acerca de personas que tienen extraños sueños de una ciudad en las profundidades de un mar oscuro... una ciudad donde moran una especie de demonios - dijo el arqueologo.

- sueños, supongo que no son casos escasos - comentó Ryo.

Lovecraft negó con la cabeza.

- Todos describieron los mismos lugares y todos ellos a la misma criatura que estaba encerrada en esa ciudad - dijo, mostrándole la fotografía - aunque ellos la llamaron en sueños Cthulhu... también se refirieron a la ciudad como R'lyeh. Puse avisos alrededor del mundo de que si encontraban uno de estos casos, cualquier información que pudieramos encontrar podría ser de gran utilidad ¿No te parece? -

Ryo asintió.

Ambos esperarían quien sería el siguiente receptor de esos sueños.

* * *

Takato camino en un lugar sombrío y gris, algo realmente irreal a los ojos de cualquier arquitecto. Una ciudad hecha de grandes rocas monolíticas que tuvieron distintos símbolos e imagénes que el niño no pudo reconocer; un lugar cuya geometría no tenía sentido alguno, le daba la impresión que era una casa de la risa terrorífica.

Debido al gran tamaño del lugar, podría decirce que el suelo era horizontal pero a la distancia se presentaban curvaturas imposibles.

Un raro líquido espeso, de color verde, brotaba de los monumentos indescriptibles y de los suelos, justo donde pisaba.

Se sintió asqueado, pero la curiosidad lo dominó, sintiéndo algo vivo a lo lejos de un templo. El templo que divisó fue la maravilla de la civilización que reinó sobre este lugar alguna vez en un tiempo lejano, anterior a la aparición del hombre. Subió por unas escaleras que la ingenieria humana nunca hubiera podido reproducir ni con años de adelanto.

En su caminata se encontró con otro humano, el cual se encontraba perdido, al igual que él, y que iba en la misma dirección, al igual que él.

- ¡Espera! - gritó, corriéndo hacia el chico de su misma edad, en un intento por alcanzarlo.

El aludido se voltea a verlo, dando una mejor imagen de si mismo. Un muchacho de piel blanca como un muerto, de ojos rojos y cabello negro que caía hasta los hombros; vestía una capa polvorienta que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejándo ver únicamente sus manos, las cuales llevaban unos guantes de color negro, y sus zapatos marrones.

- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó el muchacho de forma amable.

- soy Takato... Takato Matsuki ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - el tamer preguntó a su vez.

- Tsubasa Yagami - respondió - es un gusto - ofreciendo su mano, la cual Takato aceptó con rapidez. Apenas la tomó, comenzó a sentirse más ligero, como si se liberara del encantamiento de la estatuilla y de la ciudad profana.

- debes irte - le advirtió el muchacho - la ciudad cadavérica de R'lyeh no es un lugar para que anden personas amables como tú... nunca soportarías el horror que encierra este infierno... -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Takato.

- He visto lo que se oculta en estas ruinas - dijo sin rodeos - el demonio de las profundidades nacido para llevar todo a la destrucción, corre por donde llegaste y destruye el ídolo que te trajo hasta acá - tomándole de los hombros y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, pero fueron mirados por ojos oscuros que mostraban molestía por la interrupción.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, un monstruoso murciélago de dos cabezas, tan negro como la noche y con ojos sangrientos, se avalanzó sobre ellos. Primero atacó a Tsubasa, despedazándolo ferozmente.

Takato quedó en shock por ver tan macabra escena, sobretodo al sentir la sangre caliente de la persona con la cual acababa de hablar. La criatura demoníaca estuvo complacida, ya que nadie interferiría con sus planes. Con deleíte observaba al chico tembloroso delante suyo, domándolo por medio de sus ojos ensangrentados.

El demonio alado se retiró entonces, sabiendo que el chico ahora estaba bajo su control.

Takato se levantó del suelo torpemente, con los ojos nublados; siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con una gran puerta, la entrada al mismo templo, en la cual se vio gravado la imagén del pulpo-dragón, aun tamaño mucho mayor, acompañado por otro grupo de símbolos y mensajes. Sobre todo uno que llegaba incesante sobre su cabeza, el cántico que lo dominó.

___Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._

Las millones de voces dijeron esas palabras una y otra vez.

Ya ni los desesperados gritos del joven que le intentó salvar tendría cavida o competencia a las influencias del dios maldito y sus vastagos.

La puerta fue abierta sólo para él, entrando en una caverna gigantesca por la cual caminó hasta hallar una tumba de enorme tamaño, una de kilómetros de altura. Takato, poseído por las demoníacas voces, se atrevió a tocar la puerta del sarcófago con sus manos, creando un destello de luz dorada. Entonces el terror se hizo.

Una gran sombra emergió a los ojos del niño, fue la misma gran bestia de la estatuilla, que lo miró con sus ojos rojos, unos ojos que consumian su alma. Entonces Takato gritó como nunca debido al horror indescriptible de estar en presencia del dios blasfemo, un miedo que ningún ser vivo debería ser capáz de soportar.

* * *

Dorumon se despertó de golpe, alarmado por los gritos del niño que les había acogido.

Mie y Takehiro también se levantaron de golpe, corriendo hasta la habitación de su hijo sabiendo que los gritos pertenecían a este. Vieron algo que nunca podrían olvidar, Takato retorciéndose en el suelo, lanzando gritos e introperios desesperado, intentando escapar de un horror inimaginable. Y entonces enfocaron su vista en la estatuilla maldita, la cual parecía regocijarse en el dolor del muchacho.

Dorumon y Guilmon llegaron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron.

- Guilmon, destruye esa cosa - ordenó el digimon de color morado, señalándo el ídolo del señor de R'lyeh.

- ¡Bola de Fuego! -

La bola de energía del lagarto de color rojo golpeó a la estatuilla, convirtiéndola en cenizas. Pareciera que la misma escultura fuera la causante de su dolor físico, pues con su destrucción, los gritos y alaridos se calmaron; Takato sintió alivio en sus sueños.

En ello, su padre fue a ver como estaba, tocando su frente y revisando sus signos vitales se alarmó por lo que sentía.

- ¡Llama a emergencias! - gritó desesperado.

Mie temió lo peor en ese momento, corriendo hasta el teléfono llamó a emergencias, rogando a Dios en las alturas de que su hijo pudiera salvarse. Guilmon se colocó a un lado de su tamer, con las orejas decaídas y anhelando que el mal que le estuviese afectando desapareciera pronto; juró en ese momento de que el alma del responsable, de aquel ser que lastimo al humano que más amó, de hacerle daño tendría un castigo de tal magnitud que desearía ser juguete mismo del demonio.

Dorumon miró entristesido la escena, al haber fallado como su protector.

Por lo menos lo peor pasó, pero el daño simplemente estaba hecho.

* * *

- Qué molesto - comentó el inombrable.

Ese caminante por poco y arruina sus planes, pero ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse, todo estaba sobre ruedas y ya no existía nada que interrumpiera la resurrección del primero de los dioses Demonio. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en la chica para la siguiente parte de su teatro.

Caminó hasta el borde de la playa, donde quedó un charco de agua salina separado del gran cuerpo marino. Ahí se reflejó la imagen de Juri, la cual permanecía profundamente dormida.

- Ahora llegó tu turno, mi pequeña niña -

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	12. Quien yace en R'lyeh

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo XII.**

_Quien yace en R'lyeh._

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Howard, aun no pudiendo creer la noticia que estaba recibiendo - ¿No es una broma? -

Con quien fuera que estuviera hablando por teléfono, Ryo pudo notar que se trató de algo de suma urgencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ryo, quien apenas salía de la ducha.

- Cambiate rápido - contestó el arqueologo - partimos a Shinjuku, Japón, lo más rápido posible -

Japón, ¿Esa no era la ciudad donde se encontraban sus amigos? De verdad comenzó a preocuparse por todo lo referente a este culto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos salieran del hotel y tuvieran reservados los boletos de avión, durante el viaje, Ryo no pudo sentir la incomodidad de ser observado por alguien mas, como una sombra siniestra que les estaba observando desde hace rato. El tamer legendario hizo a un lado esa molesta sensación, tratando de enfocarse que significaba los últimos acontecimientos, en ello pasó un pequeño niño, de no más de ocho años junto con su madre, sentándose en el asiento de adelante.

Ryo pudo deducir que ambos eran de nacionalidad alemana, el pequeño en particular hablaba ese idioma sin parar, de cabello negro como sus ojos, tenía puesto una chaqueta clara sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata; podría decirse que era de una familia acaudalada.

Ryo había aprendido un poco de alemán en sus viajes, por lo que estaba escuchándo a la perfección lo que decía.

- _Me muero por conocerlos... dicen que hacen equipo con los digimon y defienden el mundo... son heroés... - _supo a quienes se referían, Takato y sus amigos, ese tipo de noticias se difundían con bastante rapidéz - _...hace unos días hubo un ataque de digimon... ellos pudieron derrotarlo... ¿No son increíbles? - _

¿Hubo un ataque digimon? Eso si no lo sabía.

- ..._solo espero que no haya un ataque de esos malos... - _decía la madre.

- _Descuida, ellos nos salvarán... - _respondió el niño convencido, realmente parecía admirarlos.

Al parecer, no hubo un mejor momento para el cual tuvieran que volver. Quería saber todo lo que pasó en los últimos días, asi que lo primero que haría hacer es ir a Hypnos, preguntar por Mitsuo Yamaki y hacer que soltara todo lo que sabía. Por otra parte podría visitar a su padre mientras permaneciera en ese lugar.

Lo único que esperaba en esos momentos es que no se presentaran problemas de ningún tipo.

* * *

En el gran oceáno pacífico, un yate navegó exactamente cerca de las coordenadas 49 grandos y nueve minutos de latitud oeste, y 126 grados y 43 minutos de latitud sur. Cuando el capitán y sus hombres se encuentran con un raro espectro de niebla que nubla sus visiones, pronto llegan a una misteriosa isla que no se podría encontrar en ningún tipo de mapa.

Sobre esta encontraron a una ciudad irreal, cuya construcción por parte humana era más que imposible.

Desembarcando en este lugar, apreciaron los extraños momumentos de piedra con sus símbolos ilegibles y figuras de antiguos monstruos. Muchos monstruos de tipo sombra emergieron de sus escondites para recibir a los recién llegados, fueron los digimon corrompidos por el mismo dios blasfemo que gobierna el mar de las Tinieblas.

- ¡Capitán! - exclamó uno de ellos.

Todos formaron un círculo, esperando poder defenderse de las criaturas que los rodeaban. Ninguno pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Pero el caos se produjo cuando de un lago cercano emergió una criatura con cabeza de pulpo y cuerpo de dragón, un Dragomon que habitaba la ciudadela y actuaba como su guardían hasta que el sacerdote de Azatoth despertara. Dragomon emitió un chilldo horroroso y arrojó su gran tridente hacia los desprotegidos hombres.

No los mató, pues eran necesarios en el ritual de liberación.

Los digimon sombra se llevaron a cada uno de ellos hasta el fondo de las cavernas mugosas, con ello, Dragomon emitió un rayo oscuro que destruyó el yate en el cual la tripulación había llegado. Regresó al fondo de su lago, esperándo que el inombrable cumpliera con su parte del plan.

* * *

Juri caminó en solitario por el parque de Shinjuku, cerca de la casa donde era el antiguo escondite de Guilmon. En aquellos tiempos felices, Guilmon hubiera salido emocionado a saludarlo, acompañado por Takato que le sonrería al ver su llegada; todos jugarían y se divertirían, pero hace mucho tiempo que todo aquello se había acabado.

El viento se volvió extremadamente frío, siendo un efecto secundario de la presencia del inombrable.

Pero fue recibido por la chica como si de un viejo amigo se tratase.

- Pareces preocupada por algo - inquirió el siniestro dios.

Este no se molestó por cubrirse con su habitual túnica negra, dejando libre a la vista su piel canela decorada por todos esos adornos de oro, un faldón que cubría sus piernas y mostraba orgulloso dos pares de alas negras. Todo eso le daba aspecto de un maléfico ángel caído.

- Fue una llamada de la casa de Takato... sus padres dijeron que tuvieron que hospitalizarlo, algo malo le pasó - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- pobrecito - exclamó el inombrable - estuvo jugando con fuerzas que no comprendía y ahora su cuerpo paga las consecuencias -

- ¡Quiero hacer algo para poder ayudarlo! - gritó desesperada - ..él me ayudo mucho en el pasado... tengo que devolverle el favor... -

- Es aquel poder maligno del mundo de las Tinieblas - dijo el hombre con aspecto de ángel oscuro - ...Puede ser salvado, pero para ello necesito que hagas todo a la perfección. Cthulhu lo eligió a él como su liberador, un sacrificio necesario para su despertar, pero si se le da otra fuente parecida... existirán esperanzas para que el mundo humano sea salvado... -

Todo quedaría en manos del niño después de eso. Si él y este mundo podrían salvarse entonces gustosa daría su vida por ello.

- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? - preguntó curiosa.

- Ya te lo dije antes, tengo muchos nombres - respondió - pero ya que me manifesté por los datos digitales, que tal si me llamas Dreammon... sobre todo por esa habilidad molesta que tengo para meterme en los sueños de los demás -

Dreammon y Juri pudieron ver como una nube oscura se sobreponía sobre toda la ciudad de Shinjuku, algo que solo significaba una cosa. El ángel demoniaco miró con supremo odio las intervenciones que vendrían luego, era inconfundible la presencia de Lucemon y GranDracmon junto a sus siervos.

Pero tenía mucho tiempo de sobra antes de que pudieran pisar el mundo humano.

* * *

Mie y Takehiro esperaban pacientes en la sala de espera, la mujer esperaba impaciente conocer el estado de su hijo. Ambos padres nunca esperaron que las cosas se complicaran hasta ese nivel.

Dorumon, Agumon y Guilmon estaban delante de la puerta, esperando noticias del doctor. La familia Wong también había venido, para acompañar a los padres de Takato en su duelo; Henry no paraba de pensar en que momento las cosas salieron tan mal, esa maldita estatuilla, ¿Cómo era posible que algo que se hubiera podido evitar de muchas maneras pasara de todas formas? Es como si una fuerza externa hubiera intervenido.

Rika también dijo que pronto llegaría pero ya se estaba tardando un poco.

Mitsuo Yamaki no hacía más que culparse a si mismo por su falta de atención, lo último que deseaba era que alguno de los chicos resultara lastimado. Se sintió tan tonto, eso hubiera sido algo que se hubiera podido evitar de tantas maneras. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no notó la cercanía de dorumon.

- Creo que todos nos sentimos así - dijo el digimon de pelaje púrpura, llamando su atención.

- Era mi responsabilidad deshacerme de esa cosa ¿Por qué no lo hice cuando pude? - gruñó el hombre, siendo consciente que los padres de Takato y otros estarían escuchando.

- No es su culpa - respondió dorumon - cuando se trata de objetos del mundo de las Tinieblas, nunca hay nada seguro -

Esto intrigó a Henry, quien se unió a la conversación.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el tamer de pelo azul.

- Esta oscuridad es muy antigua, como Takato lo escuchó de GranDracmon... los dioses de las Tinieblas son horrores indecibles cuyas habilidades estan más allá de toda comprensión - respondió - no sería extraño que hallan manipulado la situación para que las cosas sucedieran a su favor -

- ¿Dices que todo es culpa de esos dioses? - cuestionó Yamaki, alzando un poco la voz.

- Puede ser posible - fue la respuesta de dorumon - hace unas noches sentí la presencia del que se le llama el Caos Reptante... la última maldad del lejano vacío, no sería nada raro que este evento sea a causa de su llegada -

En ello, el médico a cargo del caso salió a confrontar a los familiares y amigos, realmente se sorprendió por ver la cantidad de personas presentes. Llamó a los padres del niño y luego el resto se posicionó alrededor de ellos.

- No se como comunicarle esto - comenzó a decir.

Ya los padres comenzaban a considerar lo peor.

- pero nuestro equipo no tiene idea de que pudiera estar causando este mal, es desconocido para nosotros - dijo - lo bueno es que sus signos se encuentran estables a pesar de su débil respiración y la alta fiebre, al menos podemos decir que esta fuera de peligro, pero eso si, inconsciente - eso fue un respiro de alivio para todos los presentes en esa sala - sin embargo hay algo que nos preocupa mucho ¿Acaso su hijo ingirió algún tipo de droga o alucinógeno? -

Muchos no pudieron creer las palabras que le decían el médico, sino fuera por Takehiro, Mie ya le hubiera plantado una cachetada en toda regla por decir esas ridiculezes.

Más si hizo expresar su sentir.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¡Mi bebe jamás ingeriría esa porquería! -

No estaba más decir que el médico se encontró atemorizado por la actitud de la madre, se tomó un momento para asimilar la respuesta que la señora le había dado y dijo lo que estaba molestándole.

- Es como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algo... comenzó a decir una serie de palabras que ninguno de nosotros pudimos entender, y no ha parado. No importa lo que hagamos, no atiende a nuestros llamados y siempre repite a esas palabras. No queriamos pensarlo, pero parece un caso de posesión demoníaca o algo por el estilo -

Esto confirmó las sospechas de Dorumon, esto sin duda debía ser obra suya.

- ¿Podríamos ir a verlo? - preguntó Takehiro, mucho más preocupado por esa revelación.

El doctor hizo el ademan para que los siguiera, asi hicieron hasta hallar la habitación donde se encontraba Takato. Tan solo el doctor, los padres y los digimon del chico entraron a la habitación; el resto quedó alrededor de la puerta debido a dos razones: tan sólo el doctor y los familiares se les permitía entrar a el cuarto del paciente, y este no era tan grande como para acogerlos a todos. Ahí pudieron ver mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Parecía un mantra, repitiendo incesantemente las mismas palabras.

- _Ph´nglui mglw´nafh Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn_ -

Ninguno de ellos supo que rayos significó, ni siquiera dorumon, el primer digimon creado por el antiguo Dios digital, Yggdrasil. Mie se acercó para ver los ojos del niño, cubierto por los párpados. Ahí miró que sus púpilas no respondían a ningún tipo de estimulo, era como decía el doctor, era como si estuviera poseído por algún tipo de entidad.

- Esto parece ser de algún tipo de secta antigua - dijo el doctor - un renombrado investigador esta en camino para decirnos de que se trata esto -

Como si de una invocación se tratase, Howard Phillips Lovecraft hizo su acto de aparición. Saludó al doctor y a los padres del chico, y entonces se concentró en analizar el fenómeno. Era tal como le habían dicho, y esas dos palabras volvieron a hacer protagonistas de su caso: Cthulhu y R'lyeh. De inmediato el profesor explicó que esas palabras se trataban de un salmo a una deidad de cultos muy antiguos y siniestros, su significado literal era el siguiente '_En la ciudad de R'lyeh, el difunto Cthulhu esperara soñando'_, revelado por un habitante de las islas malvinas, el cual tenía algunos conocimientos de esto.

* * *

- Ryo, es una sorpresa - dijo Yamaki al verlo.

- Es un gusto verlo - respondió el muchacho - habiamos venido porque el profesor y yo habiamos sido informados acerca de un nuevo caso acerca de un culto antiguo a un ser llamado Cthulhu... nunca me imaginé que Takato hubiera sido víctima de esto, me preocupa verlo en ese estado - dijo mostrando tristeza. Era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que había tenido y pareciera como si estuviera a punto de morir o algo peor.

- Lo se - comentó Henry - ..se como te sientes, Takato es mi mejor amigo. Me gustaría tomar su lugar si pudiera, pero supongo que es una carga que él debe cargar por su cuenta -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Ryo con sospecha.

Ahi mismo le hablaron de la situación que estaba pasando el DigiMundo, la llegada de los dioses de las Tinieblas, la profecía del Elegido destinado a desafiarlos y derrotarlos, su identidad, todas sus vivencias con los señores demonio y el viaje al Área Oscura. Supo de inmediato que ese dorumon que se encontraba en la habitación de hospital era el mísmisimo Alphamon, lider de los Caballeros Reales.

- Debieron pasar por un infierno, literalmente - comentó Ryo, aun asimilándo el hecho de que ellos viajaron al Área Oscura.

- ¿Por qué no nos hablas más de este Cthulhu? - le preguntó Wanyu.

Dorumon se mostró interesado por ello.

- Pues todo lo que sabemos es porque interrogamos a los miembros de su culto - comenzó a relatar - se trata de una deidad que colonizó la tierra hace millones de años, él y sus vastagos que vinieron de las estrellas herigieron una ciudad que se llama R'lyeh, donde gobernaron por mucho tiempo. De pronto, por algún evento o batalla con otras deidades, Cthulhu fue sumergido en un sueño y R'lyeh se hundió bajo el mar... a lo largo de los años, parece que esta criatura ha estado comunicándose con los humanos por medio de sus sueños, buscando adeptos para que extiendan su culto por toda la Tierra... quizás lo más preocupante de todo esto sea la profecía del final de la vida tal como la conocemos -

Todos pusieron mucho más cuidado a estas últimas palabras.

- Cuando finalmente sea libre para reclamar la Tierra como suya, todo será arrasado y se dice que el hombre será similar a su estirpe: salvaje y libre. Los hombres gozarán y matarán, y el mundo perecerá en una orgía de sangre y extasis -

Eso no fue nada agradable de escuchar, sería el fin de la civilización.

Dorumon palideció por reconocer una verdad inegable, siendo un sabio de las antiguas leyendas del mundo Digital.

- Es similar - dijo, llamando la atención de todos - es similar a lo que escuchaba del señor Homeostasis... un dios maléfico encerrado en el mar de las Tinieblas que gobierna por medio de mensajes telepáticos por medio de los sueños a muchos digimon, buscando adeptos. Los santos Caballeros, Señores Demonio y Bestias Sagradas le conocemos como Dagomon. Se dice que cuando sea libre, todo el DigiMundo perecerá y los digimon estarán mucho más allá del bien y del mal, de la moral, matando y gozando, sumergiendo todo al holocausto, la sangre y extasís -

- ¡También lo pensé! - exclamó Ryo, llegando al punto - en ruinas de los antiguos cultos a este ser encontré símbolos que solían usarse mucho en el digimundo primitivo y la forma de la criatura, este dios, era igual a la de un Dragomon -

- Dagomon, señor de los Dragomon - comentó dorumon - es cierto que el DigiMundo es la manifestación de todos los sueños e ideales humanos, los digimon de las tinieblas nacieron de los pensamientos negativos de las personas mientras los digimon que protegen la justicia nacieron de los corazones bondadosos... los dioses de las Tinieblas, como parte importante de su mundo, también se han debido de manifestar a través de los datos digitales. Dagomon debe ser uno de esos terribles dioses -

- Entonces Dagomon pienza reclamar la Tierra y el DigiMundo para someterlo a la muerte - concluyó Yamaki - hay que detenerlo -

- Lamentablemente la persona que se le fue destinada esa misión yace en esa camilla - dijo Henry con tristeza.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó Ryo.

Sin tan solo monodramon estuviera con él. Si tan solo volviera a escuchar la voz de su pareja.

* * *

Ellos sabían demasiado, eso era un hecho.

Pride había encontrado una vasija para su alma, el niño alemán que acompañó a Ryo durante el viaje. Ahora mismo iba en busca del tamer legendario por el hospital para callarlo de una vez por todas, nada iba a interferir con la resurrección de los dioses.

Usando su habilidad especial, ya sus sombras se extendieron por todo el recinto en busca del muchacho. Lentamente, sabía que llegaría a la dirección correcta.

Sonrió con malicia al pensar lo que haría con él, las torturas que crearía y al final lo consumiría todo, para que viera el final de su mundo dentro de él. Mas esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro apenas hubiera sentido esa presencia, el digimon que liberó del sello que lo mantuvo en el Área Oscura.

- Fuera de mi camino basura - dijo con una voz que le heló la sangre.

La gente corrió despavorida, recordando los sucesos de aquel día cuando el ángel caído atacó la ciudad.

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió un golpe devastador sobre su cuerpo de carne y hueso, atravesando dos paredes por la fuerza que aplicó el digimon en su ataque.

* * *

Todos sintieron un gran estruendo recorrer el hospital.

Dorumon reconoció la presencia del intruso de inmediato.

- ¡Es Lucemon! - exclamó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese digimon? - preguntó Yamaki, pensando que las cosas no podrían ir peor en esos momentos.

- ¿El Lucemon mitológico? - cuestionó a su vez Ryo.

Los chicos pensaron en que rayos podría querer el máximo Demon Lord en el mundo de los humanos, por si ya, en esos momentos tenían muchos problemas para resolver como preocuparse por otro.

Los padres de Takato y Henry ya estaban informados de la personalidad y los poderes de ese ángel digital, escuchar su nombre significó malas noticias.

El ángel no hizo esperar su llegada, mostrándose ante todos.

Los digimon se interpusieron en su camino, viendole desafiante y con claras intenciones de detener lo que sea que tuviera planeado.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - exigió saber Dorumon.

- Si haces algo que dañe a estas personas lo pagarás - dijo a su vez Agumon.

- Te mataré si le haces dañó a Takato - amenazó Guilmon.

Aunque, para ser amenazado por dos royal knights, estaba demasiado relajado y desentendido con ello. Realmente no tenía tiempo como para pelear en esos instantes.

- ¿Por qué las caras agrias? - preguntó con burla - ...deben estar tránquilos de que no haré nada que perjudique la situación más de lo que ya está... -

Ninguno sabía si realmente creerle, pero cuando dorumon dejó de tensarse el resto también lo hizo. Pero eso no evitó que lo observaran con desconfianza y vigilaran todos sus movimientos.

- Te preguntaré otra vez... ¿A qué rayos has venido? - preguntó dorumon de nuevo.

- A proteger lo que es mío - respondió - he escuchado que ese asqueroso de Dagomon ha posado su atención en mi Takato, es algo que no perdonaré jamás... pero antes de imponer un castigo digno del mismo Hades, primero tengo que sacárlo de la situación en la que está -

A pesar de saber que podría ser una vil mentira por parte de ese ángel, Takehiro y Mie se vieron obligados a acudir por su ayuda y a creer en esas palabras, aunque no pasarían por alto el tóno posesivo que había usado sobre su hijo. Apenas los hubiera ayudado, harían hasta lo imposible de mantener a Lucemon lejos de Takato, aunque eso incluyera alejarlo de los digimon por siempre.

- ¿Puedes ayudarlo? - preguntó esperanzada la mujer.

Lucemon asintió con gentileza.

- No se preocupe - dijo - conozco el método indicado -

El doctor se hizo a un lado, dejándo que el ángel digital cruzara hasta la camilla del niño que no hacía más que recitar la misma frase, ante esto Lucemon mostró un rostro de furia. Howard miraba intrigado la personificación de Lucifer en el DigiMundo (considerándo que también halla estudiado la etimología de los nombres de todos los digimon). Ryo también entró a la habitación, asegurándose que Lucemon no se pasara de listo.

- Esta en mi conocimiento que Takato habló directamente con GranDracmon, señor de los Vampiros ¿cierto? - decía el ángel mientras dibujaba con su dedo pulgar una cruz en la frente del muchacho. Ante ello Henry, Ryo y Dorumon asintieron - ¡perfecto! - exclamó el ángel en respuesta.

- ¿Por qué es bueno? - preguntó Ryo, curioso.

- Eso es porque a quedado bajo su código de voz - respondió el ángel - GranDracmon en la voz corruptora del Mundo Digital, esa pequeña voz incesante en tu cabeza que te habla y habla... es el encanto que uso para corromper a muchos digimon en la era Mitológica -

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Dorumon - el señor de los Vampiros tiene la voz más poderosa e influyente que cualquier digimon que hubiera podido existir. Seguramente Lucemon piensa aprovechar ese hecho para expulsar la voluntad corruptora de Dagomon y liberarle de su control -

Lucemon hizo su movida, por medio de un conjuro mágico, y todos aguardaron que saliera todo a la perfección.

Todos en ese momento rezaron al Padre Celestial, si es que existía, por el bienestar y la recuperación de Takato. Esos momentos requirieron de mucha fé.

* * *

Producto del código de voz, una sombra se materializó dentro de los pensamientos de Takato, adoptando rápidamente la forma de GranDracmon, señor del Área Oscura. Rápidamente reconoció que la magia de Lucemon había ayudado a materializar su forma para que pudiera combatir la fuerza invasora, el único porpósito por el cual haría una cosa como esa.

Fue un espacio blanco, el cual se llenó de pronto de colores y formas, la viva representación de los pensamientos y sueños del niño. En ese mismo momento, el señor de los Vampiros pensó que era lo más hermoso que nunca antes había visto.

Hubo palacios donde seguramente gobernaban los mismos dioses y cualquier otra edificación comparable, todo hecho con el objetivo de impresionar y anonadar al visitante; pronto comprendió porque este niño merecía ser el heredero del Reino de los Sueños, incluso llegó a pensar de que si el chico se lo propusiera, podría convertirse en un dios tan grande y magnífico como los que le precedieron. La agradable quietud fue interrumpida cuando sintió una sombra negra ajena a su escencia por las cercanías.

La presencia demoníaca que debía desterrar de ese paraíso extraterrenal.

Delante del señor de los Vampiros, encontró al dios blasfemo de los mares tenebrosos, Dagomon conocido por los digimon, o Cthulhu, nombre dado por los adoradores humanos de su culto.

- Eres el primero y serás el último - dijo GranDracmon, en claro tóno de amenaza.

- Ya es tarde - respondió Dagomon, pareciendo sonreír bajo los múltiples tentáculos que colgaron de su rostro - R'lyeh ya se ha levantado sobre los mares, y pronto los Exteriores vendrán para reclamar el lugar que les corresponde -

El gobernador del Área Oscura no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada de desprecio antes de expulsarlo, con sorprendente fuerza que ni el más grande de los demonios hubiera visto antes; con fastidio, escuchó el eco de la sonrisa macabra de su rival, al tiempo que desaparecía del subconsciente ajeno. En todas las dimensiones y en todos los universos no existió otro ser que tuviera una influencia sobre las almas más poderoso que GranDracmon, esa victoria no estaba a discusión.

Con la presencia de Dagomon desaparecida, el lugar parecío mucho más esplendoroso ante los ojos de GranDracmon. Y ahí, la personificación material de los pensamientos del chico se presentó ante él, mostrando una sonrisa en agradecimiento. El señor de los Vampiros se retiró con una leve reverencia, no sin antes pensar en un alma similar que corrompió hace muchos años.

Mas la ilusión que mantuvo su belleza nunca desapareció, siendo similar al subconsciente que era objeto de su esencia y la cual no pensaba abandonar mientras el chico viviera. Quizás, en algún futuro, el ángel corrompido encuentre lo que su corazón añoró durante tanto tiempo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	13. La llamada de Dagomon

**Digimon Tamers. Apocalipsis**

**Capitulo XIII.**

_La llamada de Dagomon._

Fue desafortunada la intervención de aquel que gobierna el Área Oscura, cuyo nombre no se atrevía a mencionar debido al gran desprecio que le guardaba. Sin embargo, ya no necesitaría al niño nunca más pues este había cumplido con su misión a la perfección; ya nada le limitaba para poder apoderarse de los dos mundos, ni siquiera las Bestias Sagradas podrían hacer algo para evitar su reinado hasta el final de los días.

De hecho, ya no tenía sentido permanecer en R'lyeh, sabiendo que en ese mismo instante podría hacer lo que quisiera sin restricciones. Pero aquel que es mensajero del Caos Nuclear le dijo que debía esperar un tiempo más, si no más recordaba, se presentó en una nueva forma a la cual llamó Dreammon.

Sabía que no era digno de conocer los pensamientos de los Dioses Exteriores, sobre todo de aquel que han llamado como el Caos Raptante; pero no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo digital. Si la ocasión lo requería, usaría todo su poder para derrumbar los planes siniestros que haya formado para su persona, incluyendo a los Elegidos... a todos ellos los aplastaría sin piedad. Pensando en esos humanos, quizás hubo la posibilidad de transformarlos en sus sacerdotes, a pesar que sus primeros intentos fallaron con esa persona, pronto sería tan poderoso que ni el mismo GranDracmon podría interferir.

Tan sólo seria cuestión de esperar unos momentos más, ya había esperado una eternidad debido al Dios que reina sobre el Mundo del Sueño, que serían un par de horas más.

* * *

Fue como si le liberaran de un gran peso de encima, ya sentía que podía respirar por cuenta propia y sintió nuevas esperanzas llenar todo su cuerpo. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo controlar como se sentía, lágrimas salieron de su rostro a penas pudo abrir los ojos. Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, pero si pudo notar la silueta de un cuerpo avalanzarcele encima, pudo notar que esta persona de verdad estaba contenta por verlo despierto; además escuchaba voces familiares, los identificó como sus padres y sus amigos.

Todos estuvieron ahí.

Takato se levantó de golpe de la camilla, aun con el ángel abrazado a él. Era Lucemon, quien ciertamente no le agradaba, pero se veía tan contento que no quizo ser grosero con él... al final lo apartó con suavidad mientras le daba una mirada a todos los demás. Su mamá fue la siguiente en asfixiarlo con un fuerte abrazo.

Los demás miraron al ángel caído con una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lucemon al sentir la mirada de todos sobre su persona.

- Nada - respondieron todos al unísono, ignorando el pequeño descontrol del máximo Demon Lord.

Aunque, a la larga, eso no le hubiera importado en absoluto. Lucemon presintió que la culminación de su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca.

Uno por uno se acercaron a Takato, expresando su alegría de verlo consciente. Fuera de toda esa alegría dorumon aprovechó para seguir los movimientos de Lucemon, quien salió de la habitación de repente.

- Tranquilo, ya dije que no pienso hacer nada - dijo Lucemon, sintiendo como Dorumon se escabullía a verlo.

- No es eso - respondió dorumon - antes de ser enemigos... soliamos ser los mejores amigos y siempre nos comprendíamos en todo, se lo que sientes y déjame decirtelo que no hay nada de malo en ello... lo malo fue seguir los consejos del señor de los Vampiros - dijo, recordando los hechos que desencadenaron la rebelión de los ángeles en la era Mitológica.

- Después de ello me encerraste en el Área Oscura - comentó Lucemon con un poco de rencor en su voz - es por eso que me motive en destruir el viejo DigiMundo para reconstruirlo en uno donde todos pudieran hacer sus sueños realidad... donde yo pudiera hacer mis sueños realidad... -

- ..Y es por eso que viniste al mundo Humano después de que fueras liberado... - concluyó dorumon - ... pero también hiciste cosas horribles aquí solo para probar quien merece ser digno, te olvidaste que también debes probarlo... -

Lucemon asintió después de escuchar esas sabias palabras.

- Supongo que debo dejar de lado todo ese orgullo por el momento - comentó.

El aire se sintió más frío de lo normal y una extraña niebla comenzó a cubrir todo, corredores, habitaciones y toda la ciudad. Incluso, en las noticias informaban que ese fenómeno se producía alrededor de todo el mundo. Ninguno de los niños o los adultos lo supieron en ese momento más Lucemon y Dorumon fueron conscientes de lo ahora estaba pasando, un digi-campo de nivel global, esa bestia estaba a punto de emerger.

* * *

- ¿Pride? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí tirado? - preguntó Envy, cubierto de sangre.

En las afueras del hospital yacían los cadáveres de aquellos agentes de policía que respondieron a la aparición de Lucemon.

- Ese maldito ángel - gruñó el espectro del Orgullo - no están los otros... seguro con los siete seremos capaces de asesinarlos a todos, ninguno de ellos podrá estorbar a los dioses de las Tinieblas -

- ¡Cálmate! - exclamó Envy, viendo el estado de su compañero.

Añadió con un tono de malicia.

- Dreammon dijo que quería que todos se reunieran en R'lyeh en la mayor brevedad, no estamos aquí para matar a nadie... _aun - _

Debajo de su túnica negra, Envy extendió una extraña extremidad de color verde que causó un gran estruendo, seguro de que eso llamaría la atención de todos.

* * *

Rika estaba caminando directo al hospital hace una horas, cuando detectó a Juri en compañía de un sujeto encapuchado al otro lado de la acera. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento acerca de este sujeto, decidió seguirlos, curiosamente también fueron al camino que ella estuvo siguiendo hace un momento; lo que encontró al llegar fue algo horroroso, en las afueras del edificio decenas de cadáveres que parecían ser perforados por algún tipo de arma o lanza. Aquello visión se fue nublando apenas una expensa niebla se asentara por los alrededores.

Por otra parte, un Renamon había aparecido de la nada.

Por un instante creyó que ese era su Renamon, su digimon que de alguna manera había regresado para verle, mas se dio cuenta de que este le desconoció apenas hubieran hecho contacto visual. Después de ello se convenció fuertemente de las palabras dichas por Alphamon.

A pesar de ello, se acercó hasta ese Renamon.

- Disculpa - susurró, intentando que el sujeto misterioso que acompañaba a Juri no notara su presencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el Renamon, mostrándo indiferencia.

- ¿Sabes quién ese sujeto? ¿Qué haces en el mundo de los humanos? ... - antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas, Renamon le tapó su boca con sus dos manos. Rika pudo entender porque cuando el sujeto de la túnica volteó su cabeza a los alrededores; no pudo apreciar bien su rostro pero distinguió unos penetrantes ojos amarillos calando el alma de quienes se atrevieron a sostener la mirada.

Pasó algunos segundos antes de que ese siniestro ser perdiera el interés para que Renamon la soltara, solo entonces respondió las preguntas que le había hecho.

- Soy un guardían del castillo del señor GranDracmon - decía - estoy aquí porque la última oscuridad finalmente ha decidido descender a este mundo... aquel cuya existencia podría significar el final de muchas cosas... ustedes los humanos le han dado un nombre curioso, Nyarlathotep... y Nyarlathotep es el monstruo encapuchado que acompaña a esa niña - señaló a ambos, sin hacer un movimiento que los alertara.

En ello Biyomon llegaba a pie, para estar al lado de Rika. También había presentido el poder que emanaba del extraño, a sus ojos, era un ser mucho más aterrador de lo que eran GranDracmon y Lucemon juntos. Entonces, una serie de acontecimientos se produjo, un fuerte estruendo que sacudió el edificio donde habían hospitalizado a su mejor amigo; dos seres extraños, un niño de cabello negro era cargado por un sujeto de cabello verde (muy parecido al de una palmera), su pesadillas personal, Lucemon atacando a esos dos, los cuales esquivaron con agilidad un destello de luz; y finalmente, la aparición de Alphamon y todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Takato.

Rika no lo pensó dos veces en correr donde estaban todos ellos, seguido con un preocupado Biyomon.

- Espera - había escuchado decir a Renamon, pero no pensaba hacerle algún caso, ni aunque fuera el hijo de ese monstruo, GranDracmon.

Renamon, resignado, no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos.

* * *

Juri se encogió ante la cantidad de muertos delante de ella, de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia el siniestro Dreammon.

- Es una lástima - dijo aquel ángel caído - Envy es muy sádico, pero ellos se estaban metiendo en un asunto que no requería su presencia - Las palabras fueron pesadas, pero Juri comprendió la lógica inscríta en ellas.

Las explosiones y apariciones se dieron en ese momento, haciendola tambalear un poco. Fue como reencontrarse con viejos conocidos, Lucemon y Alphamon hicieron acto de presencia, dispuestos a enfrentarlos; consideró una fortuna que ya no pelearan entre sí.

- ¿Estamos todos? - preguntó Dreammon, volteándo de lado a lado.

Después de un rato, el ángel caído asintió satisfecho.

- ¿Quién eres? -

Esa fue la voz de Takato, sintió una inmensa alegría al ver a su querido amigo sano y salvo. Notó que los padres de Takato y Henry también estaban, escondidos detrás de los chicos y sus digimon por protección, Rika pronto se unió a ellos en compañía de Biyomon y un Renamon, suponiéndo que ese no era el que había conocido hace tiempo.

- ¡Juri! - fue la voz de Ryo Akiyama - ¡Aléjate de esos sujetos! -

Entendieron que se preocuparan por ella, pero ninguno de ellos supieron a las fuerzas que se enfrentaban, tal como ella lograba comprender. Negó con la cabeza, rechazando el consejo de sus amigos. Algo que esperaba, que culparan a Dreammon por su comportamiento.

- ¿Quién eres? - volvió a preguntar Takato, usando una expresión un poco más agresiva - ¿Qué le hiciste a Juri? -

- No le he hecho nada - dijo Dreammon - Juri Katou está en nuestro bando por voluntad, igualmente la vacante está disponible para ti... Takato Matsuki -

El tono que usó para nombrar a su amigo fue simplemente tétrico, mostrándo una fijación malsana en él. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero si quería salvar el mundo en el que todos vivían, era justo y necesario que siguiera por el camino que halla escogido, además parecía que Dreammon no mentía.

No pudo evitar mirar como Lucemon se mostró amenazante y aterrador a penas hubiera escuchado como Dreammon nombraba a Takato, Guilmon no estuvo lejos de mostrarse igual y Agumon solo se colocó delante del muchacho, para protegerlo si alguna eventualidad se producía.

- ¡Juri! ¡Por favor, ven con nosotros! - dijo Rika - según este Renamon... ese sujeto es muy peligroso, no te conviene estar con él -

- ¿Qué harás niña? - preguntó Pride mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿No entendiste que esta muchacha está de nuestra lado por propia voluntad? La luz esta vez está de nuestra parte -

Ninguno de los niños entendió ese significado, a excepción de ella misma y al parecer de Lucemon y Alphamon, los cuales le dieron una mirada de seriedad.

- Esto es algo que debo hacer - dijo segura de sus palabras - Dreammon me dijo que solo en mi esta la capacidad de acabar con esto... y creo en su palabra. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salgan heridos en esto, así que no permitiré que ninguno interfiera -

Todos quedaron estáticos al escuchar las palabras de la chica, la cual no pareció mostrar en su voz signos de una broma, realmente estaba hablando en serio.

- ¡Guilmon! - el digimon acudió fielmente al llamado de su tamer.

Guilmon ya se encontraba gruñendo hacia sus aliados, le tenía compasión aunque ya se había venido ver esto. Tenía que hacerles entender que desistieran de cualquier intento de hacerla desistir, solo de esta manera, muchas vidas podrían salvarse.

- ¡Pride! ¡Envy! - exclamó - demuéstrenles que realmente estoy hablando en serio -

Ambos espectros se mostraron emocionados por las declaraciones de la chica, mostrándo sonrisas de personas que buscan el sufrimiento de otros, se lanzaron al ataque como manada de perros rabiosos. Pride fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, como tenía el aspecto de un niño pequeño, ninguno imaginó lo que podía hacer; su misma sombra se deformó en picos afilados y largas extremidades que buscaron atacar a Guilmon.

El digimon no vio tiempo para digi-evolucionar, si era atravesado por esas cuchillas seguro moriría, pero Takato se había lanzado a su lado, muy dispuesto a no perderle. Juri emitió un grito ahogado cuando vió ese gesto desinteresado por parte del niño que a Pride no le importó, al final esa sombra atravesó su hombro, destrozándolo por completo.

Un grito desgarrador por parte del niño ahogó el aire, sus padres quedaron helados viendo como un chorro de sangre emergía del hombro de su hijo, quisieron salir corriendo pero un sentimiento mucho más poderoso los detuvo. Juri también lo sintió, los espectros, los otros tamers y sus digimon quedaron helados, incluso el mismo Dreammon, la reencarnación de la última oscuridad a través de los datos digitales, no pudo evitar encogerse ante una gran furia se desataba. Juri miró al cielo, justamente donde esa mala sensación se concentró.

Todos siguieron la mirada de la niña, viendo como el Emblema del Orgullo se manifestaba en el cielo jurando un tormento eterno. Lucemon estaba a punto de mostrar el máximo odio, sin duda esto era malo.

- ¡Vamonos a R'lyeh! - le dijo Dreammon - debemos poner todo de acuerdo como lo planeamos -

Juri lo siguió junto a Envy que se había escabullido junto con ellos, pensaba dejar que Pride viviera solo el castigo por parte del gran Tirano del Área Oscura. Supo como todo el mundo quería detenerla, pero el infinito miedo a Lucemon se los impedía. Deseó al santísimo que todos estuvieran bien y con ello desapareció a través del portal que abrió Dreammon.

* * *

- _¡Rayos! - _exclamó Takato, mientras se cubría su hombro perforado y soportaba el dolor.

Sentía la furia desmedida de Lucemon a punto de desatarse sobre ese espectro, el cual se había quedado congelado por el terror virtual de enfrentar a un oponente que puede acabar con mundos con extrema facilidad. Guilmon y Agumon estaban petrificados por el terror del ambiente, ninguno de sus otros amigos podrían hacer nada, ni siquiera Alphamon había salido de su estupor para planear una contramedida.

Y ahora Juri se había marchado junto a esos, le intrigaba y asustaba el por qué ese digimon de la capucha negra conocía su nombre. Le causaba una muy mala espina, mucho peor que la sensación oscura que Lucemon emanaba de sí.

Recordando la primera situación, a pesar de su condición supo que debía detener a Lucemon antes de que toda la ciudad pagara las consecuencias.

- Tu... Pequeño e Insignificante criatura, pobre lamento de demonio - escupió sus palabras con veneno y frialdad - Alguna vez te advertí de que rayos pasaría si llegabas a hacerme enojar -

Pride tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos esperando su inminente final al contemplar como la formación de planetas se hacía visible en manos del ángel, cuando...

- ¡Lucemon! Detente - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperándo que el ángel digital atendiera a su llamado.

Takato se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, poniendo su dura mirada en el ángel de cabello rubio. Se alegró cuando el aura amenazador de Lucemon se había esfumado. Pride, aprovechándo el momento, escapó por donde había partido Dreammon y sus aliados.

Lucemon voló hasta la altura de Takato, revisando con sumo cuidado su hombro; Takato pudo observar sorprendido la influencia que ejercia sobre el ángel amenazador, se mostraba preocupado por su bienestar y ya no parecía el malévolo ser que atacó Shinjuku en esa ocasión. Pronto notó la razón por la cual Lucemon estaba ahí desde el principio, solo lamentó que usara esos métodos tan poco ortodóxos para conseguir un camarada.

- **Eres digno de elogios - **la voz de GranDracmon resonó en su cabeza - **eres el primer humano que ha logrado domar un Lucemon **- todo producto del código de voz al que uno es sometido al hablar con el señor de los Vampiros.

Notó en ese mismo instante como su XLoader cambiaba a un color rojo con detalles dorados, lo quisiera o no, el destino de ambos ya se habían sellado.

Sintió la mirada pesada de Alphamon sobre su persona, comunicándole secretamente sus ánimos y condolencias; debía ser realmente estresante tratar con Lucemon para el caballero Sagrado.

Bien, ahora que todo por ese lado estaba solucionado. Ahora tenían un gran problema entre manos, por raras coincidencias del destino, el portal abierto por Dreammon continuaba abierto; era la oportunidad clave para rescatar a Juri de las malvadas intensiones de ese sujeto, que ocultaba su rostro bajo esa capucha de color negro.

- Chicos, es hora de irnos - dijo Takato.

- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! - exclamó su madre preocupada - y mucho menos con esas heridas -

- Pero mamá - replicó el chico.

Normalmente su madre lo jalaría a las malas mas la mano tranquilizadora de su esposo se posó sobre su hombro, todos posaron su mirada en ella, queriendo comunicar que era su deber y harían todo lo posible para cuidarlo. Vinieron las despedidas para otra dura batalla en las cuales, los digimon, asegurarían la seguridad de los niños.

En el caso de Lucemon, solo una persona.

Todos marcharon hacia el extraño portal, solo quedándose atrás las personas que no podrían aportar nada al campo de batalla. Takato se volteó para dar una última despedida a quienes dejaba atrás, después de ello, el portal se cerró casi de inmediato pues su función ya había sido cumplida.

* * *

Todo estaba en la posición adecuada, Juri se encontró sobre un mesa de piedra usada para sacrificios donde distintos digimon sombra se encontraron custodiando la escena. La niña había sido dormida a través de distintos hechizos para que no se arrepintiera en el último momento. Demon lideraba la guardia, mostrando una expresión de aburrimiento y burla.

En ese mismo momento, Dreammon llegó a su lado.

- Perdoname por ponerte en una tarea aburrida - dijo la última oscuridad.

- Tengo una duda - comentó el señor demonio - ¿Realmente con su sacrificio el señor Dagomon podrá tomar el mundo? -

El diablo comenzó a reírse en sus propias narices, pese a que eso provocó una gran furia en su ser, no pudo hacer más que emitir un gruñido de evidente molestia.

- Si Dagomon resurge con todo su poder, no podré divertirme más con esos niños - respondió Dreammon.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Demon.

- Usaré el poder dormido en Juri Katou para reprimir los poderes de esa Bestia, obviamente le dije una mentira para convencerla - añadió con diversión - a no ser que Homeostasis deseé interferir - la expresión de Demon no fue más que de ira pura al volver a escuchar ese nombre - si algo, también está invitado a jugar -

El Demon Lord presintió grandes poderes acercarse a su dirección.

- Lucemon y Alphamon - exclamó con sorpresa - ...deben ser esos niños... - También estaba ese molesto Gallantmon que no había podido vencer la batalla pasada y otro conjunto de digimon - Usted les permitió cruzar - dijo en forma de acusación.

- Por supuesto - Dreammon no lo negó - Quiero hacer una gran entrada apropiada, al igual que mis siete espectros ya reunidos -

- Se tiene mucha confianza - exclamó el señor demonio, divisando sus objetivos al horizonte.

- Deseo que todos ellos sepan quien soy en verdad, lo que he hecho y lo que pienso hacer - dijo Dreammon - este es el comienzo del verdadero juego, mi estimado Demon. Aquí es donde la verdadera diversión inicia -

* * *

Se encontraron en medio de una gran ciudad irreal, cubierta por densa niebla y opacada por un oscuro cielo. Para todos los que la vieron por primera vez, quedaron maravillados con una ingeniería que el hombre o digimon jamás pudieron replicar, a excepción de Takato, quien recordó el horror que se escondió dentro de sus murallas.

Ya sabía lo que se escondía, así que estaba mentalmente preparado para afrontar a este enemigo. A pesar de ello, sintió su cuerpo temblar por el temor inconsciente al recuerdo, cosa que Guilmon notó al instante.

- Hazme digi-evolucionar si eso te mantiene más tranquilo - dijo, tomando de la mano al niño.

- Yo también estoy para apoyarte - comentó Agumon, dándole ánimos.

Lucemon voló detrás del trió, manteniendo sus pensamientos para sí.

Takato se los agradeció intensamente pero comenzaba a preocuparse por los otros, como harían para afrontar aquel horror que vio a través de sus ojos. También se preguntaba por qué ellos estaban ahí, ¿No era un problema que debía solucionar por su cuenta? La carga que le había revelado GranDracmon era sólo para él, pero sabía que si les pedía que se devolvieran, nunca le harían caso.

Henry discutía sobre que estrategia usar cuando llegaran en la ocupación de los enemigos.

- Demon Super Mega será un problema - decía - seguro estará con ellos, además de esos espectros que tienen habilidades especiales -

- Pero Lucemon y Alphamon son lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantener a raya al primero verdad, ¿verdad? - dijo Gabumon, al escuchar el caballero esa conversación asintió en silencio, indicando que no era problema alguno. En cambio, Lucemon si contestó.

- Claro, soy el más poderoso entre los Demon Lords... Demon se arrepentirá si pelea en contra mía -

Lo siguiente ya parecía ser más sencillo, los otros digimon en sus formas mega podrían contener a esos espectros. Pero había algo que le preocupaba del último sujeto en aparecer.

- ¿Quién era ese sujeto? - preguntó Henry en voz alta.

Esto lo escuchó el Renamon que acompañaba a Rika, el cual no demoró en responder.

- el señor GranDracmon lo identifica como la última maldad del Universo - dijo - si no más recuerdo, esa niña a la cual estamos siguiendo lo llamó Dreammon -

- ¿Dreammon? - preguntó Rika - ¿Qué mas sabe GranDracmon acerca de este digimon? -

Renamon negó con la cabeza.

- Muy poco realmente, lo único que se por palabras de mi maestro es que no se trata de un digimon - decía - es una maldad incomprensible que decidió manifestarse recientemente a partir de los datos digitales, al ser de reciente aparición ni el mismo señor de los Vampiros sabe que tácticas usar para retenerlo ni en que consiste sus habilidades -

- Eso es un problema - comentó Biyomon.

Y justamente, hablando del diablo, Dreammon apareció con su habitual túnica oscura, flotando alrededor suyo se encontraron los espectros, perdiendo su forma física por parte de un conjuro maldito, ahora mismo eran siete bolas de energía de distintos colores. Demon llegó a su lado, mostrando su modo Mega normal ante ellos.

- _Puede manejarlo a voluntad - _pensó Alphamon con interés.

Un dragomon emergía de un lago cercano para cuidar la mesa de piedra donde se encontraba Juri, ahí muchos digimon de las sombras lo apoyaron, juntándose alrededor de este.

- ¡Es Juri! - exclamó Takato, aun sujetando su hombro.

- Lamento eso muchacho - Dreammon fue el primero en hablar en el bando contrario - no me gustaría que intentarás hacer algo en esas condiciones - aquel digimon susurró algo en un extraño lenguaje y en menos de lo que todos se dieron cuenta, el hombro de Takato se había curado, como si nunca hubiera sido lesionado por las sombras de Pride.

- ¡Ya no me duele! - exclamó Takato.

Ahora todo podía dar inicio.

**- humanos y digimon, ahora que finalmente están en R'lyeh, es hora de que brinden tributo a su nuevo amo... - **una voz horrorosa sacudió las mentes de los demás, llenándolos de temores e inseguridades y la cual parecía provenir de todas partes. Mas Takato supo al instante de donde provino, el gran Templo que yacía más allá de la distancia, en la tumba del dios blasfemo al que muchos adoran.

* * *

_El comienzo de la revelación... mi querido soñador, ¿Acasó serás capáz de derrotar al gran horror que se a ocultado debajo de las olas por tanto tiempo?_

Un ser de otra dimensión y de otro tiempo se mostró preocupado por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Ya no hubo marcha atrás, Cthulhu es libre en estos momentos y nada le impediría reclamar el mundo de su amado soñador para si mismo. Solo en él estaba la esperanza y la voluntad de poner marcha atrás la funesta profecía sobre el final de los días.

Por ahora, Hipnos, Rey del Mundo del Sueño, esperaría sentado en su trono mientras observaba como los sueños y anhelos se hacían realidad.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


End file.
